Winter Dogs
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: Seto tiene un encuentro cercano con un lobezno muy singular y desea retenerlo para sí mismo. S&J, AU, shounenai.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen. 

Esta historia es un S/J por lo que contiene elementos shounen-ai (yaoi). Es un AU (alteruniverso), si no les gusta este tipo de acercamiento a los personajes es el momento de cerrar esta página. Lo más probable es que los personajes estén algo OOC (fuera de carácter) pues lo que sé de la serie es porque lo he leído en la net, así que de la forma de ser de los personajes estoy muy parcializada.

Es mi primera publicación en la sección de Yugi-oh, gracias a Karoru-san, autora de "Dorado y Cálido". Espero que les guste.

* * *

La ladera de la montaña estaba cubierta con una espesa y reciente capa de nieve. La noche anterior había traido consigo la blanca carga. La siempre helada cordillera se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y al pie de ella, la enorme expansión del valle igualmente cubierto de blanco y verde, perenne vegetación desafiando las inclemencias del clima. 

Justo al borde del valle, donde comenzaba a elevarse el terreno, un grupo de conejos pacía alegremente, ignorantes del peligro que los acechaba. La mirada dorada estaba clavada en cada uno de ellos, el blanco pelaje confundiéndose con la nieve lo hacía casi invisible. Se arrastró un poco más cerca y se quedó inmóvil, esperando pacientemente a que una de aquellas saltarinas bolas de pelo se acercara. Un paso, dos pasos, un brinco y un salto y el inocente animalito comenzó a acercarse.

El joven lobezno no pudo menos que relamerse el hocico al ver que el conejo se acercaba. Mientras el viento fuera favorable, su olor no llegaría al conejo y podría sorprenderlo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por perseguirlo. Uno, dos... tres... Estaba a punto de saltar de su escondite cuando una explosión puso en alerta a todos los conejos, uno de ellos había pegado un brinco y había caido muerto al instante. El resto de los animales desapareció como por arte de magia.

_¡Mi conejo!_ Se quedó totalmente paralizado, entonces lo vio acercarse. Los obscuros cabellos castaños azotados por la brisa invernal, los ojos azules llenos de satisfacción al levantar el conejo del suelo. Un espeso abrigo de pieles blancas lo cubría, podría decirse que era casi tan buen camuflaje como el suyo a no ser por los pantalones obscuros.

_¡Mi conejo!_ El hombre estaba dándole la espalda, no lo había visto aún. Jounouchi temblaba del coraje, acababa de perder su desayuno y como el lobezno impaciente que era, se lanzó hacia el hombre. Sus pasos silenciosos sobre la nieve no lo delataron ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando tomó impulso y se elevó por el aire, empujándo al hombre por la espalda y haciéndolo caer con el rostro sobre la nieve.

Había pasado horas acechando a los escurridizos animales y no pensaba ahora perder su esfuerzo tan fácilmente. Gruñó amenazadoramente, mostrando los blancos colmillos y respirando muy cerca del cuello del hombre. Un movimiento en falso por parte del humano y sus colmillos se hundirían en la tierna carne desgarrándola. Aún temblaba del coraje cuando escuchó a lo lejos la advertencia.

_¡Jounouchi, qué haces! _No tuvo siquiera que voltear la cabeza para saber que uno de los lobos lo había descubierto agrediendo al humano.

_Honda, este humano cree que va a robarme mi desayuno._

_Eres un tonto Jounouchi, sabes perfectamente que no debes acercarte a los humanos._ Le reprochó con vehemncia el otro lobo mientras se acercaba. Anda, aléjate de él, es mejor que nos vayamos.

_No me iré sin mi conejo._ Dijo testarudo.

_Jounouchi, tendrás suerte si el líder no se entera de esto. Ese humano podría comenzar a perseguirte._

_¡Pero mi conejo!_

_Arrgghhhh ¡ya agarra el maldito conejo y vámonos Jou!_

El humano sólo podía escuchar los gruñidos de ambos animales, su mano poco a poco se acercaba al rifle que había caído un poco más lejos de su cuerpo cuando sintió el peso del animal desvanecerse de su espalda y caer cerca de su brazo. Lentamente el lobo bajó la cabeza y con cuidado tomó el cuerpo del conejo que había caído cerca del arma, los colmillos aún al descubierto retándolo a moverse. El hombre no podía apartar su mirada de los claros ojos del animal.

El lobo tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima, con el conejo en la boca dio un último gruñido que hizo que el pelaje de su cuello se erizara. Aquella mirada clara era como un hechizo y el hombre no podía apartar sus ojos de la bestia. A lo lejos se escucharon varios disparos, el animal reaccionó rompiendo el momento y salió en veloz carrera en dirección a las montañas.

Un poco atontado, el hombre se sentó y se volteó para ver a las dos criaturas correr silenciosamente sobre la nieve y en dirección a la cordillera de la montaña.

"¡Seto¿Te encuentras bien?" El hombre que se acercaba corriendo no era otro que Ryou Bakura, su compañero de cacerías. "¿Seto?"

"Hai, hai, Bakura, estoy bien. Sólo algo atontado."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó. "¿Cómo es que te dejaste sorprender de ese animal?"

"Son... muy silenciosos. Además, sólo se llevó el conejo."

"¿El conejo?"

"Parecía como si estuviera enojado conmigo..."

"Tonterías Seto, el frío ya te está congelando la razón. Mejor regresemos." Comentó Ryou con algo de humor. "Tienes mucha suerte de que se contentó con llevarse el conejo y nada más."

"Claro, vamos." Seto terminó de sacudirse la nieve y recogió su rifle. "Pero te juro Bakura, que ese animal me las va a pagar."

"Jajaja, el invencible Seto Kaiba acaba de perder contra un lobezno de nieve y nada más y nada menos que en una feroz batalla por un conejo. Mejor vamos hombre."

Jounouchi y Honda observaron a los humanos alejarse y finalmente salieron del escondrijo donde se habían metido.

_¡Jounouchi, eres un tonto, testarudo, cabeza hueca!_ Gruñó el lobo más adulto. Sabes perfectamente que si el líder de la cuadrilla se entera te echarán fuera.

_Ahh, pero no se va a enterar, nadie nos vio. ¿Cierto?_

_Baka._

Y sin más, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde yacía el resto de la cuadrilla.

Esa noche, Seto Kaiba se encontraba comodamente reclinado en uno de los divanes de su enorme casa de invierno. Practicaba algunas ilusiones sin mucho interés. Su pensamiento estaba atrapado en los eventos del día. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos no fallaba en encontrar aquellas salvajes pupilas doradas, como cielo de otoño, clavadas fieramente en los suyos, retándolo. ¿Pero retándolo a qué? No lo entendía claramente. Ciertamente era sólo un lobezno, había visto lobos mucho más grandes y con más masa muscular en las inmediaciones de su propia casa.

Aquel animal tenía cierta fuerza y fiereza a pesar de su corta edad. Seguramente, en un par de años se transformaría en un bello espécimen. Si tan sólo pudiera... Seto sonrió largamente, sabía que era un idea temeraria, pero el lobezno era joven aún, quizás... Quizás si lograba capturarlo podría domésticarlo hasta cierto punto. Sería una hermosa adición a su colección de animales. La única diferencia sería que el lobezno podría hacer las veces de su mascota personal.

Ohh, aquel iba a ser un invierno maravilloso, pensó Seto para sus adentros. Seguramente el animal le daría algo en qué entretenerse por un buen tiempo.

Observó el fuego de la chimenea, las pieles que adornaban la habitación, todas ellas las había obtenido en sus frecuentes cacerías. Luego aquellos ojos dorados volvieron a llamar su atención e imaginó al lobezno, echado a sus pies, disfrutando junto a él el calor de la chimenea. Acurrucado y durmiendo plácidamente en presencia de su amo. Imaginó acariciar el suave pelaje blanco y sentir la fuerza de la bestia bajo su piel, toda a su disposición.

Tal vez... Pero no estaría seguro de si podría llevar a cabo tal empresa hasta que no tuviera al animal bajo su poder. Un asunto fácil de resolver, mañana en la mañana se prepararía para ir de cacería, esta vez regresaría con su añorado trofeo, vivo. Tendría que preparar algunos dardos tranquilizantes.

Las ilusiones cesaron abruptamente cuando el joven se levantó del diván con un solo pensamiento en mente, el lobezno. Comenzaría a preparlo todo en ese mismo instante. Ciertamente que siendo un mago del más alto rango, no tendría problemas en atrapar al animal y domésticarlo utilizando algunos hechizos. Pero Seto Kaiba sabía perfectamente que en el momento en que sus poderes fallaran el animal se volvería en su contra, por lo que prefería hacerlo de la forma tradicional, así la lealtad del lobezno hacía su persona sería absoluta, sin importar su magia.

* * *

Jounouchi estaba a punto de entrar a la caverna que les servía de guarida a toda la cuadrilla cuando uno de los lobos más adultos se interpuso en su camino. 

_Jounouchi._

_Ahh... Yami¿cómo has estado?_ El lobo que le hablaba era un poco más grande que Jou pero igualmente esbelto, su pelaje portaba unos detellos plateados que lo hacían resplandecer aún con el más mínimo haz de luz.

_Algo decepcionado._ El lobezno le devolvió una mirada perdida y el lobo continuó. Se rumora que tuviste contacto con un humano Jounouchi. Y ahora que estás aquí puedo notar un olor extraño en tu piel. Gruñó el lobo.

_Eto, Yami, seguramente no me fijé por dónde pasaba, pero te aseguro que no he visto a un sólo humano por esta zona._

_Miente._ Gruñó otro de los lobos que se habían acercado._ Yo lo ví atacar al humano. Jounouchi conoce las reglas de la cuadrilla. Atacar a un humano sólo atrae problemas._

_El humano tomará represalias._ Gruñó amenazador otro de los lobos congregados.

_No, no, esperen. ¡No fue nada!_ Trató de objetar Jou con algo de nerviosismo filtrándose en su voz.

_Jounouchi._ Un lobo de níveo pelaje y con una oreja desgarrada, el líder de la cuadrilla, se acercó al grupo. _¿Es cierto lo que dicen tus hermanos?_

_Hai, Sugoroku-san._ Jou bajó la cabeza en señal de total obediencia.

_Eres un joven muy impetuoso Jounouchi. Y por esa razón no puedes seguir las reglas de la cuadrilla. Es hora de que madures y la única forma de que lo hagas es alejado de la cuadrilla._

_¡No! Sugoroku-san, no por favor. Seguiré las reglas, lo prometo¡me portaré bien!_ Gimió el lobezno.

Todos en algún momento tuvimos que abandonar la cuadrilla. En el momento en que no pudimos controlar más nuestros impulsos y deseos de libertad, Jounouchi. La cuadrilla no te está cerrando las puertas, pero debes aprender por tí mismo. Es tiempo.

Un grupo de lobos se adelantó gruñendo amenazadormente y Jounouchi no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la obscuridad de la noche, completamente solo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.

Gracias a Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac, Oro Makoto Hayama, Celes-01, Kaori Koneko, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo y Amazona Verde por sus reviews y por el cálido recibimiento a esta sección.

Sé que es algo cliché el principio de la trama. Si Seto es mago y Jou un lobezno, pues obvio que de alguna forma Jou termina convertido en humano. Son las consecuencias las que hacen la historia, pero gracias por mencionarlo.

Para Amazona Verde... jajaja, la verdad no he pensado en los otros personajes aún, sólo en Ryou Bakura (con un caracter más balanceado que ser totalmente bueno o totalmente malo, un "happy medium" que me parece más cómodo). ¿Por qué aún no pienso en los demás personajes? Porque apenas los conozco, me da mucho trabajo escribir la pareja (Yami/Yugi) porque como ya mencioné, soy un tanto ajena a la dinámica de la serie. Pienso que sería demasiado atrevimiento mío trabajar los personajes clave de la serie (Yami/Yugi) sin conocerlos a profundidad. ¿Por qué Seto y Joey? He leído más resúmenes, críticas, comentarios y sumarios de estos dos (y sus carácteres) que de cualquier otro personaje de la serie, eso me da un poco más de seguridad.

Pero en fin... seguramente estarán OOC de todas formas, así que ni remedio, on with the story.

* * *

Seto se levantó muy de mañana. Esta vez iría completamente solo. No era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, ciertamente, además de ser un excelente mago también era un excelente cazador. Sus ojos azules obscuros brillaban con algo de impaciencia. Se dirigía al mismo lugar donde había tenido el encuentro con el lobezno, pero esta vez lo hacía con mucha más cautela. Consigo había traido además de su rifle y las municiones un trineo liviano donde pensaba llevar al lobezno. Escogió un punto ventajoso desde donde podía observar todo el terreno sin ser detectado y la helada brisa a su favor.

Poco a poco los peludos conejos fueron apareciendo. Brincaban y saltaban alegremente, sin recordar aparentemente lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Seto preparó el rifle con dos tranquilizantes. Continuó entonces observando el terreno, el viento azotaba el blanco pelaje de su abrigo con fuerza, pero no caía ni un sólo copo de nieve. Miraba el paisaje, en espera de algún movimiento en el perímetro de los conejos cuando, para su sorpresa, divisó al lobezno justo al lado de los peludos animales. O el animal tenía una excelente capacidad para moverse sin ser visto o había estado todo el tiempo en aquel lugar.

Preparó el rifle y apuntó. Al enfocarlo con la mirilla, pudo ver que el lobezno tenía los ojos cerrados, los conejos varias veces le habían pasado lo suficientemente cerca como para atrapar uno, sin embargo, allí seguía, como dormido. Por unos instantes más observó la escena un tanto extraña, hasta que el lobezno se levantó. Lo vio tomar algunos pasos en dirección a la ladera de la montaña, indeciso y luego volverse lentamente. Caminaba con lentitud¿acaso estaría herido? Seto decidió que pensaría en eso cuando lo tuviera seguro, así que volvió a apuntar el arma y disparó.

El lobezno recibió el impacto en uno de sus costados lo que lo hizo rodar varias veces antes de lograr ponerse en pie frenéticamente y echar a correr sin aparente dirección. Seto no perdió tiempo y volvió a apuntar atinándole nuevamente. El lobezno volvió a rodar y volvió a ponerse en pie, pero esta vez no pudo echar a correr. Kaiba salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el animal que ya comenzaba a desplomarse.

Cuando llegó hasta su presa, el lobezno respiraba afanosamente pero el tranquilizante ya casi hacía su efecto. Lo observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar acariciar la hermosa piel del animal. El lobezno gimió suavemente pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Lentamente los dorados ojos se fueron cerrando y la respiración forzada del animal comenzó a regularse. Seto sonrió y continuó acariciando el suave pelaje.

"Eres un animal muy hermoso. Seguramente seré el primer mago en poseer un lobo de nieve tan hermoso." Finalmente retiró los dardos y con cuidado tomó al lobezno entre sus brazos, el peso muerto del animal le hizo dar un resoplido afanoso. Al pasar por su escondite dejó al lobezno sobre la nieve mientras sacaba una especie de manta gruesa y la extendía. Colocó al lobezno en el interior haciéndolo un ovillo y envolviéndolo en el material para luego asegurarlo, finalmente lo puso sobre el trineo que había traido consigo para ese propósito, se echó el rifle a la espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso halando el trineo. Claro que la cacería se le había hecho fácil, pero sabía que esa era la parte menos arriesgada. El verdadero reto sería cuando el lobezno despertara. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el aullido de un lobo solitario. Seguramente parte de la cuadrilla del lobezno. No estaba preparado para enfrentar más bestias por lo que apresuró el paso con su preciosa carga.

* * *

Jounouchi despertó perezosamente. No se puso de pie de inmediato pues todo le daba vueltas alrededor. Cuando finalmente pudo concentrar la vista, vio que ya no estaba sobre la blanca nieve de la montaña. Ahora yacía sobre una superficia plana y algo fría, pero no tanto como la nieve. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó acostado, tal vez si el lugar dejaba de dar vueltas podría ver realmente dónde se encontraba. Un sonido extraño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y su primera reacción fue huir. Jounouchi rebotó contra unas extrañas formaciones a sus espaldas, con desesperanza vio que estaba completamente rodeado de las formaciones grises, como ramas de árboles pero frías. Gimió suavemente y volvió a escuchar el sonido.

"Vaya, veo que ya comenzaste a despertar, seguramente tienes algo de hambre, pero será mejor esperar a que pasen los efectos del tranquilizante." Seto se acercó a la jaula, bajo los efectos del tranquilizante el lobezno apenas había hecho intento alguno de escapar. Mientras dormía le había colocado un collar púrpura. "Mañana podremos comenzar el entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que serás una adorable mascota cuando termine contigo."

Seto se atrevió a meter la mano por entre los barrotes de la jaula. En un principio, el lobezno pareció no darse cuenta, pero al segundo que el olor del humano llenó sus narices un amenazador gruñido se hizo eco en la habitación y Seto pudo ver cómo la mirada del animal volvía a ser la misma que el día anterior lo había hechizado. Retiró la mano complacido y sin quererse arriesgar demasiado aún. "Sí, cuando termine contigo serás una excelente mascota, obediente y leal." Susurró con una sonrisa.

Jounouchi sintió estremecerse al ver que el humano sonreía. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? No podía estar seguro, apenas podía entender el lenguaje de los humanos, pero había logrado alejarlo efectivamente con el gruñido. Al menos eso era un comienzo. Cuando el humano se fue al cabo de un rato, Jounouchi comenzó a pasearse de arriba a abajo de la jaula inquieto. Tenía hambre y tenía sed, pero allí no había nada de comer o de beber y dudaba mucho que el humano supiera eso. Gimió desesperanzado y no le costó más remedio que echarse nuevamente, con el cuerpo hacia la puerta por si el humano regresaba.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado. En el lugar donde se encontraba no podía ver ni la luz del día ni la luz de las estrellas. Ahora sí que tenía hambre y no podía quedarse quieto ni un segundo. Un ruido le advirtió de la presencia del humano nuevamente. Traía algo en las manos y de repente pudo percibir el olor de sangre fresca. La boca se le hizo agua al instante y su mirada se quedó fija en lo que el humano traía.

_¡Carne fresca! _ Pensó entusiasmado. El humano traía carne fresca. ¿Acaso el humano compartiría su cacería con él? Usualmente él compartía la suya con Honda y a veces Honda hacía lo mismo con él. Ahh, si no hubiera sido por el estúpido conejo seguramente ahora estaría durmiendo plácidamente en la cueva con el resto de la cuadrilla. _Tonto Jounouchi._ Las palabras de su amigo resonaron vagamente.

Seto se acercó a la jaula, en un cubo traía trozos de carne fresca que acababa de cazar. Tenía unos guantes muy gruesos que le llegaban hasta mitad del brazo. Sin mucho protocolo se arrodilló frente a la jaula y tomó un trozo de carne del cubo. Sonrió al ver al lobezno mirándo fijamente la comida.

"¿Tienes hambre cachorro? Estoy seguro que esto te va a gustar, es conejo." Seto acercó la mano a la jaula y dejó caer el trozo de carne adentro. El lobezno la olisqueó un momento y luego engulló el pedazo. "Eso... ¿Te gusta? Tengo más, sólo tienes que tomarla de mi mano." Susurró en un tono que le pareció conciliador mientras sostenía otro pedazo de carne apenas cerca de los barrotes de la jaula.

Jounouchi se relambió el hocico, aquel trozo de carne le había abierto el apetito. Observó el pedazo de carne que se le ofrecía pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Ni siquiera él se hubiera atrevido a tomar un trozo de carne directamente de otro lobo, menos de un humano. Le dio una mirada al trozo de carne y luego al humano pero aún así no se acercó. Finalmente se sentó en sus cuartos traseros y esperó ansioso a ver si el humano decidía compartir la carne con él.

Al cabo de un rato Seto se había cansado de esperar por el lobezno, por lo que puso el trozo de carne en el suelo, cerca de los barrotes pero no lo suficiente como para que el lobezno lo alcanzara. No bien lo había soltado el lobezno comenzó a acercarse. Sacó el hocico a donde estaba el trozo de carne e incluso sacó una de sus patas para tratar de alcanzarlo pero en vano.

Seto sonrió y con mucho cuidado, tratando de no asustar al animal, comenzó a acercar el trozo. El lobezno no podía entender mucho de lo que sucedía, pero si el humano ofrecía la carne, con lo hambriento que estaba, él no la iba a rechazar. No bien estuvo a su alcance, la devoró ávidamente.

"Si tienes tanta hambre ¿por qué no vienes y tomas el trozo de mi mano?" Trató de razonar el mago. Esta vez acercó el trozo de carne pero no lo soltó. El lobezno acercó el hocico pero no hizo intento por tomar la carne. Seto la acercó un poco más sin soltarla. "Anda... tómala." Con mucho cuidado el lobezno abrió el hocico y delicadamente substrajo el trozo de carne. La siguiente vez que Seto le ofreció la carne, el lobezno no dudo tanto en tomarla.

Al rato, Seto se percató de que el cubo estaba completamente vacío. Una relambida de satisfacción fue el único agradecimiento que recibió de parte del animal. Sonrió complacido y finalmente acercó un cubo de agua a la jaula y levantando levemente la puerta, lo empujó al interior. Jounouchi bebió largamente y cuando terminó, Seto le retiró el cubo.

"Mañana vamos a estar más tiempo juntos. Quizás así te vayas acostumbrando más rápidamente a mi presencia." Concluyó el joven, retirándose luego y dejándo al animal para que descansara.

Jounouchi suspiró contento. Tal vez estar con el humano no sería tan malo después de todo. Esa noche soñó con la nieve y los conejos, con Honda y sus demás hermanos. Sí que los extrañaba y en la mañana no pudo menos que aullar su soledad.

Seto despertó agitado. Por unos instantes no supo qué sucedía hasta que pudo distinguir claramente un ruido extraño proveniente del ala sur de la casa. Se amarró la bata de dormir, se puso unas pantuflas y salió rápidamente en dirección al ruido. Al acercarse pudo reconocer el aullido del lobezno.

"¡Rayos! Si sigue aullando de esa forma va a atraer al resto de la cuadrilla a la casa." Murmuró fastidiado. Cuando entró a la habitación donde estaba el lobezno, este se quedó en silencio de inmediato. "¿Qué sucede lobezno¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" Le preguntó medio enojado. El animal simplemente lo observó con sus ojos dorados. Seto murmuró algunos insultos pero al final se regresó a la cama.

Jounouchi estaba, por así decirlo, sorprendido. No bien había comenzado a aullar cuando el humano había aparecido. Quizás podía encontrar alguna forma de comunicarse o de que el humano lo entendiera. Aún así, seguía extrañando a sus hermanos. Suspiró acongojado y finalmente se echó formando un ovillo.

* * *

La rutina de la carne se repitió por varios días. Cada vez el lobezno le tomaba más confianza al humano. Pero en una de las ocasiones, la rutina cambió drásticamente. El humano trajo consigo, además del cubo de comida, un aparato extraño. Jounouchi no sabía para qué servía y su confianza en el humano le impidió sospechar más allá de la mera curiosidad.

Estaba algo distraído, tomando la carne de la mano del humano cuando de pronto sintió que algo era ajustado alrededor de su cabeza y hocico. Se revolvió en la jaula tratando de quitarse aquel objeto con las patas pero por más que trató no pudo. Finalmente, cansado, se echó en la jaula.

Seto sonrió al ver que el lobezno se había dado por vencido. Con una ilusión mágica había escondido el bozal hasta que lo tuvo exactamente donde quería. Finalmente abrió la puerta de la jaula y esperó, con el cubo en la mano, a que el lobezno saliera. Jounouchi vio cuando la puerta de la jaula se abrió, pero la presencia del humano lo intimidaba hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio arrodillarse y tomar el trozo de carne en la mano, como solían hacerlo, el lobezno sintió que quizás aún podía confiar en el humano. Se acercó con paso tembloroso y olisqueó el aire con discreción.

"Vamos cachorro, no te voy a hacer daño." Susurró Seto con suavidad mientras volvía a ofrecerle la carne. El lobezno se acercó más y con cuidado, tomó la carne que se le ofrecía. El bozal le permitía suficiente movimiento como para tragar la carne. Otro pedazo fue ofrecido y el humano se acercó aún más. Al cabo de un rato y cuando ya había vaciado totalmente el cubo, el humano se quedó en el suelo observándolo. Jounouchi esperaba que el humano le ofreciera algo más, pero en cambio, vio cómo se quitaba uno de los largos guantes y le ofrecía a cambio la tierna piel.

¿Acaso era ese un símbolo de confianza? El humano acercó la extremidad y Jounouchi tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo para no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Sus orejas estaban muy alertas y su cola se revolvía inquieta. Cuando la extremidad estuvo a su alcance la olisqueó. Olía a frambuesas silvestres y a cuero. Poco a poco, aquella extremidad acarició su cuello y luego atrás de sus orejas. Jounouchi sintió por unos instantes un urgente deseo de echarse en el suelo y disfrutar de aquellas caricias. Cerró los ojos extasiado y Seto sonrió.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos en ese trance cuando de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Ryou. Seto había olvidado asegurar la puerta y ahora su amigo se dirigía a él sin fijarse que el lobezno estaba fuera de la jaula.

Jounouchi no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando sintió la presencia de Bakura, un feroz gruñido comenzó a formarse en lo más profundo de su garganta. Aquel otro humano se acercaba rapidamente y él no sabía con qué intenciones. Bakura tardó un poco en captar la escena, el lobezno lo observaba fijamente y aún no se había detenido por completo cuando el animal se abalanzó sobre él. Bakura cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza levemente mientras que el lobezno se posaba sobre su pecho, mostrando los colmillos amenazadoramente.

"¡Bakura! Bakura no te muevas." Susurró Seto, un hechizo comenzaba a formarse en su mano pero el lobezno le había hechado un vistazo a la puerta abierta. _Libertad!_ Pensó regocijado y sin perder tiempo se escurrió por ella. Setó emitió un gruñido de frustración y salió tras el lobezno.

"Eres un tonto, Bakura¿cómo has podido dejar que escape?"

Jounouchi corría velozmente por el pasillo de la casa mientras buscaba desesperado una salida de aquel laberinto. Finalmente encontró una ventana abierta y de un ágil salto quedó al otro lado. Seto lo seguía muy de cerca. "¡Lobo!" Le gritaba mientras corría tras él. A esas alturas se maldijo por no haberle puesto un nombre a la bestia.

Jounouchi brincó la cerca que separaba el terreno de Seto de la tierra salvaje al otro lado. Su corazón palpitaba de felicidad al ver la nieve. Estrujó fuertemente el hocico en ella hasta que finalmente se deshizo del bozal y continuó corriendo alegremente. Seto casi lo alcanzaba, jadeaba profundamente. "¡Lobo!" Volvió a gritar y esta vez Jounouchi volteó a ver qué deseaba el humano.

Seto pudo ver claramente que el lobezno se había quitado el bozal y que corría peligro si intentaba atraparlo. "Cachorro, no me has dejado otra alternativa." Murmuró sombríamente. Comenzó a recitar rapidamente uno de los hechizos, pero en su desesperación por atrapar al animal antes de que se le escapara, recitó algunas líneas mal.

Cuando el lobezno vio la luz formarse en las manos del humano, el miedo se apoderó de sus instintos y comenzó a correr aterrorizado tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Pero cuando Seto dejó escapar la energía, ésta lo siguió hasta hacer blanco en su lomo.

* * *

Esto es todo para este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, esta es la parte que todos se podían imaginar, ahora es que viene la parte interesante. Dudas, críticas, flamas, preguntas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Un beso a todos y ja ne minna-san.


	3. Capítulo 3

*******  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a Noriko Sakuma Pointe Du Lac, Celes-01 y Amazona Verde por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes.  
  
*******  
  
Un dolor increíble lo sacudió hasta los cimientos de su ser y Jounouchi rodó varias veces antes de detenerse. La luz terminó de envolverlo y luego de unos instantes, desapareció, dejando en su lugar una forma humana tirada sobre la nieve.  
  
Cuando Seto se acercó, no pudo menos que contener su respiración. Se arrodilló al lado de lo que hasta hacía pocos segundos había sido el lobezno. En su lugar, un joven, de rubios cabellos, yacía inconsciente, completamente desnudo sobre la nieve. Ryou llegó unos momentos después.  
  
"Seto, ¿qué sucedió?" Preguntó al ver la figura en la nieve.  
  
"Yo... yo lo convertí en humano." Dijo Seto con la voz temblorosa.  
  
"Demonios Seto, ¡eso es contra las ley!" Le gritó Ryou.  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ese no era el hechizo Bakura, te juro que ese no era el hechizo. Me equivoqué." Murmuró desconcertado. Su amigo trató de pensar lo más rápido posible, pero por el momento no se le ocurría mucho.  
  
"Bien, no sirve de nada quejarse ahora, será mejor llevarlo adentro o morirá congelado." Lo animó.  
  
"Hai." Seto tomó con cuidado la figura del suelo y ambos amigos regresaron a la casa.  
  
*******  
  
Jounouchi despertó a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La luz de la mañana le pegaba directamente en los ojos y trató de cambiar de posición. Todo se sentía tan extraño, el lugar donde descansaba... ¿Por qué estaba sobre su lomo? El nunca dormía sobre su lomo, era una posición demasiado vulnerable. Buscó de inmediato voltearse boca abajo.  
  
"¿Cachorro?" El sonido de aquella voz se le hacía tan familiar, pero aún así no quiso abrir los ojos. Un olor a frambuesas silvestres llenaba el ambiente. "¿Cachorro?" Nuevamente la voz insistía. La consciencia le fue llegando poco a poco. Recordó haber estado sobre la nieve, el humano tras él gritándole algo. Pero no sentía frío, al contrario, era un calor agradable. Sus agudo sentido del olfato le dijo que además de las frambuesas había fuego cerca.  
  
"¡Fuego!" Jounouchi estuvo despierto en un segundo. Una expresión de terror en su rostro. De inmediato unos brazos lo sujetaron en su lugar y una voz serena comenzó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras. No bien se había calmado cuando su mente registró que algo lo sujetaba. Lentamente volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con aquellos ojos obscuros. "Humano..." Susurró tembloroso. No podía creer que el humano hubiera llegado tan cerca de él sin que se diera cuenta. Quizás era hora de compartir la cacería, no estaba muy seguro. Por lo que olisqueó el aire en busca del olor a carne fresca. Nada. Seto sonrió levemente al ver que el rubio comenzaba a tranquilizarse y sin fijarse, comenzó a acariciar los dorados cabellos.  
  
Con el gesto Jounouchi cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza parecía huir ante las caricias del humano y todo se sentía con más claridad.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Seto, esperanzado de que el chico lo entendiera pues lo había escuchado hablar. Jounouchi no contestó, estaba demasiado concentrado en las caricias sobre sus cabellos. Seto volvió a preguntarle, pero esta vez dejó de acariciarlo. Jounouchi se sintió un poco perdido pero finalmente captó la pregunta.  
  
"Jounouchi." De pronto Jounouchi se quedó viendo al humano fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera entenderlo? Había pasado casi una semana con el humano tratando de descifrar sus acciones y ahora lo entendía perfectamente.  
  
"Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba. Me puedes llamar Seto." Respondió el joven.  
  
"Seto..." Repitió Jou. "¿Cómo es... que puedo entenderte?" Seto desvió la vista por unos instantes, buscando el valor para decirle lo que había ocurrido.  
  
"Yo..." Se sentía como un tonto, no tenía por qué tartamudear ante un lobezno, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Después de todo, había sido un accidente. "Yo te convertí en humano." Musitó quedamente, pensaba que quizás el lobezno no lo escucharía. Pero Jounouchi tenía muy buenos oídos y lo escuchó perfectamente.  
  
"Eso quiere decir que soy... que soy... un... humano." La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas al pobre Jou y respirar se le hizo casi imposible. Comenzó a temblar fuertemente y a lo lejos le pareció escuchar que el humano gritaba algunas cosas que él no podía entender.  
  
"¡Bakura! ¡Bakura!" Gritó Seto con todas sus fuerzas. En segundos el susodicho se asomó a la puerta algo alarmado por los gritos insistentes de su amigo.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Set?"  
  
"Trae algunos tranquilizantes, ¡de prisa!" Exclamó vehemente mientras Jou comenzaba a temblar más fuertemente. Ryou se apresuró y tomó dos tranquilizantes del maletín de primeros auxilios que Seto solía guardar en el cuarto de cacería y fue a la cocina, trayendo consigo un vaso con agua. Cuando regresó el rubio comenzaba a perder el sentido.  
  
"Rápido Bakura." Volvió a apresurarle su amigo. Entre ambos lograron colocar las pastillas en la boca del chico y luego de varios intentos lograron que tomara un poco de agua. Seto lo envolvió con las gruesas cobijas y trató de mantenerlo despierto mientras los tranquilizantes hacían efecto.  
  
"Seto... ¿Crees que sobreviva? Quiero decir... tú sabes por qué está prohibido transformar animales en seres humanos... ¿lo sabes cierto? Suelen... ...perder la razón." Comentó Ryou preocupado.  
  
"Estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos Bakura." Se quejó Seto. "Estaba bien hasta que le dije que lo había convertido en humano. Debiste ver sus ojos Bakura, estaba aterrorizado." El rubio había dejado de temblar y comenzaba a cabecear levemente. Seto lo acomodó sobre las almohadas y lo volvió a cubrir. Suspiró hondamente. "Por cierto Bakura, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte a qué viniste esta mañana. No es usual que vengas a visitarme tan tarde en el día." Le preguntó Seto a su amigo.  
  
"Vaya, con toda la conmoción casi lo había olvidado." Salió presuroso y Seto lo siguió. Ryou tomó un sobre de encima de la mesa del recibidor y se lo extendió a Seto. En fina caligrafía se podía leer el nombre de Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Es la invitación a la convención anual de magos. Recuerda que eres la atracción principal." Se burló Ryou.  
  
"Ja, ja, muy gracioso Bakura. De todas formas, no tengo la culpa de ser el mejor." Sonrió con malicia.  
  
"La convención es en una semana. Pero me parece que quizás no puedas asistir."  
  
"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó con sinceridad.  
  
"Porque tienes un pequeño problema... un problema rubio, de ojos color miel que ahora mismo está descansando en tu recámara." Sonrió Ryou.  
  
"Demonios." Seto se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. "Bueno... Eso si sobrevive." Murmuró más lentamente. Nuevamente volvió a su ánimo anterior. "¿Qué voy a hacer Bakura?"  
  
"No tengo idea Set. Quizás si encontramos una forma de revertir el hechizo..." Dijo indeciso.  
  
"No existe forma de revertirlo, convertir animales en humanos está prohibido, porque ningún animal ha sobrevivido. Por esa misma razón no se preocuparon por inventar una forma de revertirlo." Suspiró exasperado.  
  
"Pues entonces... El gran Seto Kaiba, el mejor de todos los magos, tendrá que descubrir la forma de revertir el hechizo." Lo retó su amigo.  
  
"Imposible antes de que vuelva a despertar. Y mantenerlo drogado hasta que descubra la forma sería otro error."  
  
"Entonces hay que descubrir la forma de mantener su razón intacta hasta que descubras el hechizo." Kaiba le devolvió una mirada llena de incredulidad a su amigo. "Ohh, vamos Set, eres el mejor en todo. Esto no puede ser tan dificil." Lo animó. "Seguro que puedes con esto. Además, ¿qué diría Mokuba si se entera que su hermano se ha dado por vencido tan fácilmente?"  
  
"Gracias Ryou." Ambos sonrieron tímidamente, luego Ryou se despidió y Seto regresó a donde descansaba Jou.  
  
Acarició los mechones de rubios cabellos que se desparramaban sobre la frente del chico que dormía placidamente por efecto de los tranquilizantes. Meditó larga y profundamente mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades existentes para conservar la sanidad del lobezno.  
  
"Una ilusión. Si le hago pensar que aún es un lobezno quizás tenga el tiempo suficiente para convencerlo de que ser humano no es tan malo como piensa, o al menos convencerlo de que es algo temporero." Finalmente Seto se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Buscó entre las cobijas hasta que sus dedos tocaron el collar púrpura que le había colocado al lobezno desde el primer día que lo atrapara y que continuaba en su lugar. Recitó unas palabras y la recámara de Seto se conformó en una réplica exacta de la habitación donde había tenido al lobezno. Repasó algunos detalles en su mente y finalmente soltó el collar. De inmediato su recámara apareció.  
  
Mientras el lobezno tuviera el collar la ilusión seguiría en su lugar. Se vería a si mismo como un lobo en la habitación.  
  
"Espero que funcione." Suspiró mientras observaba la sombra de la ilusión sobre Jounouchi como si fuera el fantasma del blanco lobezno.  
  
*******  
  
Jounouchi despertó con una extraña sensación. Observó sus alrededores y sus instintos comenzaron a enviarle señales encontradas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la sensación y pudo ver sus blancas patas resbalar en el piso. Era obvio que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación aquella donde el humano llegaba y compartía con él su cacería del día. Un profundo bostezo se escapó de su hocico. Jou no sabía por qué la sensación continuaba. Era como si sus ojos le dijeran una cosa y sus sentidos le dijeran otra. Un lejano perfume a frambuesas silvestres le trajo a la mente el humano.  
  
"¿Será hora de comer?" Se preguntó. Miró a todos los alrededores pero sólo vio la habitación. Al menos ya no estaba tan confinado como los primeros días. Nuevamente el olor a frambuesas silvestres. Jounouchi se levantó y caminó silenciosamente hasta donde sentía el olor. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y olisqueó los bordes por donde entraba algo de aire.  
  
"Seguramente el humano está del otro lado." Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
A todo esto, Jounouchi no podía percatarse de que estaba dando voz a sus pensamientos y que Seto, desde su escondite en la ilusión, podía escuchar cada una de sus palabras. Kaiba se había sorprendido cuando Jounouchi se acercó a la puerta de la ilusión, exactamente el lugar donde él estaba escondido.  
  
Jou continuó dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que su estómago produjo un gruñido de incomodidad.  
  
"¡Vaya! ¡Sí que tengo hambre! Ojalá Seto llegue pronto..." Jou se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza graciosamente. "¿Desde cuándo el humano se llama Seto?" Se preguntó confundido. En su escondite Kaiba contuvo la respiración. El ahora chico sonrió levemente. "Umh... no importa, el nombre le quedaría bien." Se encogió de hombros y resumió su ir y venir. Seto respiró aliviado y con una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la recámara. Era hora de llevarle la comida al *lobezno*.  
  
Al poco rato regresó con un plato lleno de carne de conejo pero esta vez había cocido la carne, no iba a dejar que el cuerpo humano de Jounouchi se enfermara. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato pudo ver cómo Jou lo observaba fijamente. No llevaba los guantes, no era necesario, pero de todas formas iba a ser cuidadoso. Se acercó un poco y se sentó en el piso, en la ilusión Jou lo podía ver como si estuviera a su altura. Seto entonces tomó un pedazo de carne y se lo ofreció a Jou. Una enorme y diáfana sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio y Seto casi perdió el sentido de la realidad, la ilusión del lobo sólo había movido un poco la cola.  
  
"¡Comida!" Y se acercó con aquella gracia que le era tan natural, sentándose frente a Seto. Pasaron unos segundos y Seto continuaba absorto con la sonrisa. Jou ladeó la cabeza para un lado y para el otro. "¿Será que le pasa algo?" Al sonido de la voz Seto volvió a la realidad y algo torpemente extendió el pedazo de carne hasta los labios de Jou.  
  
Con delicadeza el rubio acercó los labios y mordió el pedazo de carne substrayéndolo de los dedos de Kaiba, masticó unos segundos y se relambió graciosamente. "Umhh... sabe diferente." Murmuró. "Pero me gusta." Volvió a sonreir. Esta vez Seto tuvo un poco más de control y recordó ofrecerle otro pedazo de carne al *lobezno*.  
  
Seto estaba como hechizado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los labios de Jou cada vez que se acercaban a su mano, los veía abrirse y veía cómo aquella sonrosada lengua quitaba cada pedazo de carne. La copa que colmó el vaso fue cuando el plato estaba casi vacío y Jou se acercó un poco más, justo en el momento en que tomó la carne.  
  
Jounouchi no se apartó de la mano de Seto esa vez, sino que luego de masticar cuidadosamente el pedazo, se acercó y comenzó a lamer suavemente la mano de Seto tal y como hubiera hecho una mascota a su amo agradeciéndole sus cuidados y con esa sensación de intimidad que da el saber que ya no queda nada que justifique el contacto. Seto sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Jounouchi mientras continuaba lamiendo su mano. ¿Sería posible que finalmente el lobezno se hubiera rendido por completo a su voluntad?  
  
Se tuvo que recordar respirar y se tuvo que recordar que aún quedaba otro pedazo de carne en el plato. Con las manos temblorosas tomó la carne y se la ofreció a Jou, la misma demostración de confianza de unos momentos se volvió a repetir y Seto se sintió agobiado por tantas sensaciones golpeando sus sentidos a la vez.  
  
Jou sonrió cuando terminó y se quedó viendo a Seto con curiosidad. El *humano* estaba tan quieto que Jounouchi se comenzó a preocupar. Nuevamente aquel gesto tan gracioso de ladear la cabeza a lado y lado.  
  
"¿Se sentirá bien?" Jounouchi estaba lleno de curiosidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano y adicional carecía de la desconfianza natural de un lobo adulto. Además, este era el humano que acababa de compartir su cacería con él. Se acercó al rostro de Seto, quien abrió los ojos levemente y se reclinó hacia atrás tratando de alejarse. Pero mientras más se esforzaba Seto por alejarse, más se acercaba Jou hasta que finalmente Seto se fue de espaldas con muy poca gracia.  
  
Seto cerró los ojos avergonzado pero no hizo ademán de levantarse. Al abrirlos nuevamente pudo ver a Jou observándolo desde arriba con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho. Ante sus ojos estaba la visión más perfecta que su mente había registrado en toda su vida.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Susurró Jou mientras acercaba su rostro al de Seto, respirando el aroma a frambuesas silvestres. El pobre de Seto Kaiba continuaba sin poder articular palabra alguna. Jounouchi preocupado, se agachó e hizo lo que cualquier mascota haría al tratar de llamar la atención de su amo, con cuidado... comenzó a lamerle la mejilla mientras lo empujaba suavemente. Seto dejó escapar un sonido ahogado de sorpresa. Tan perdidos estaban sus sentidos, concentrado en lo que Jounouchi estaba haciendo que no escuchó la voz de Bakura llamarlo desde el interior de la casa ni tocar a la puerta de la recámara.  
  
*******  
  
Ejem... espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí. Cuidense mucho y ja ne! Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias. 


	4. Capítulo 4

*******  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Advertencia: shounen ai, AU, OOCnes, lobos y nieve.  
  
Gracias a... Hikaru, Mystis Spiro, Oro Makoto Hayama (por tu rev del segundo cap), Amazona Verde, Kaori Koneko (¡me encanta el nuevo capi de Te Necesito!), Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac (vaya, me contagiaste lo de las hormonas, jaja, thanx) y a Celes-01 (gomen por la tardanza) por sus reviews.  
  
Karoru-chan, quiero decirte que me sorprendió saber que habías perdido algo de inspiración para DyC. Pero qué bueno que le hiciste caso a tu beta (besotes a tu beta, siempre está en lo correcto) Te voy a enviar pronto una historia para tu page de Relámpago que espero te anime, de esas que nos gustan a las dos, ejem... So, beware girla!  
  
Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
  
*******  
  
Jounouchi se tensó y levantó la cabeza, un ronco gruñido resonó en su pecho y el ángel que hasta unos segundos atrás Seto había visto se distorsionó por completo. Puso ambas manos a cada lado del pecho de Seto protectivamente.  
  
Cuando Bakura se percató de la escena se quedó paralizado en la puerta con un sentimiento de dejavú, sólo que esta vez no era un lobezno el que lo iba a atacar.  
  
Seto despertó de su ensoñación, reaccionando mucho más rápido en esta ocasión. Con presteza tomó a Jou por el collar deteniendo efectivamente la demostración.  
  
"Bakura, la próxima vez que se te ocurra llegar de improviso no voy a detener a Jou." Al intentar levantarse Jounouchi se retiró de inmediato a pesar del temblor que le causaba el gruñido con el que le avisaba a Ryou que no debía acercarse. "Aún no entiendo cómo es que puedes burlar todas las alarmas de la casa." Comentó con disgusto.  
  
Bakura se encogió de hombros y no se dignó a responder el comentario, pero lo que había visto lo hizo formularse otras observaciones. "Creo que el *lobezno* se ha vuelto un poco sobre protector." Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Además, parece que te estás encariñado con él." Añadió, cargando las últimas palabras.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Bakura?" Le dijo secamente, ignorando el comentario.  
  
"Quería ver si estabas bien... quiero decir... si ambos estaban bien." Seto se puso de pie sujetando más fuertemente a Jou. "Pero veo que están perfectamente. ¿Qué hiciste?" Le preguntó curioso.  
  
Jou continuaba con aquel gruñido animal pero sin atreverse a rebelarse contra la mano que lo sujetaba por el collar.  
  
"Conjuré una ilusión en el collar que tiene Jou. Sólo él puede ver la ilusión." Le explicó Seto. "Puedo saber si está funcionando por el fantasma del lobezno." Bakura se fijó por primera vez en el *fantasma*, tenía una mirada feroz y mostraba viciosamente los dientes en su dirección.  
  
"Deberías considerar que el lobezno y yo nos hagamos amigos, así no tendrías que preocuparte cada vez que vengo a visitarte de improviso." Dijo con algo de travesura. "¿Puede entendernos ahora?"  
  
"No. No me parece importante mientras piense que es un lobo." Seto llevó a Jounouchi hasta la cama y allí conjuró en la ilusión una cadena que iba desde la pared hasta el collar de Jou, aunque en realidad era una especie de muro mágico que le impediría salir de ella. Respiró un poco más tranquilo y el joven albino se le acercó para observar.  
  
"¡No te le acerques!" Gritó Jounouchi con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Seto y Ryou dieran un pequeño salto de sorpresa.  
  
"Set... no creo que sea buena idea que el lobezno siga creyendo que yo soy el enemigo o algo así." Dijo algo nervioso Ryou.  
  
"¿Le tienes miedo?" Seto dejó escapar una retorcida sonrisa. "El lobezno se llama Jounouchi." Añadió con algo de socarronería. Jou continuaba gruñendo y Seto decidió hacerle caso a Bakura después de todo. Se acercó a la cama y recitó unas cuantas palabras, luego probó hablarle a Jou.  
  
"¿Jounouchi?" Al escuchar su nombre Jou dejó de gruñir de imediato y fijó su vista en aquellos ojos de un azul intenso. "¿Puedes entenderme Jounouchi?"  
  
"H-hai... ¿pero cómo?" Dijo incrédulo.  
  
"Magia." Le dijo simplemente. Jou puso cara de maravillado y Seto sonrió para sus adentros. El chico no sabía lo que su inocencia lograba en el ego del mago.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Me llamo Seto y él es Ryou." Dijo al tiempo que señalaba hacia Bakura.  
  
"Oh." Dijo Jou mientras los observaba con enormes ojos.  
  
"Ryou es un amigo, Jounouchi. ¿Sabes lo que es un amigo?"  
  
"Ahh... claro. Un amigo, como Honda." Seto asintió, anotando mentalmente preguntar por el susodicho mencionado.  
  
"Sí, como Honda." Jou se quedó viendo a Bakura un largo rato. Ladeó su cabeza levemente y aspiró profundamente.  
  
"Desde tan lejos no puedo distinguir tu olor porque aún no lo conozco." Bakura se acercó lentamente y extendió una mano hacia Jou. El joven pareció dudar unos segundos pero luego se acercó algo tembloroso, listo para retroceder al menor movimiento.  
  
"Tu olor es como el de las montañas..." Comentó casi en un susurro. "Como el olor de un hermano." Los ojos de Jou parecían levemente nublados y de repente sacudió la cabeza.  
  
"Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en las montañas." Dijo Ryou con incertidumbre. Los ojos dorados de Jou se quedaron mucho tiempo viendo los de Bakura en un silencio tenso.  
  
"Jounouchi, si te quito la cadena... ¿prometes no atacarnos?" Preguntó Seto algo incómodo por el prolongado silencio.  
  
"Lo prometo." Dijo solemnemente el chico. Seto lo observó por un rato hasta que finalmente se acercó para hacer que le quitaba la cadena, sin embargo, dejó el collar en su lugar. Jou bajó de la cama y se estiró placenteramente.  
  
"¿Puedo salir?" Preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que lo observaban.  
  
"¿Para qué?" Inquirió Seto un poco tenso.  
  
"Llamado de la naturaleza." Le contestó con una gran sonrisa. Un enorme goterón se posó en las frentes de Seto y Ryou.  
  
*******  
  
Bakura se había retirado nuevamente dejando a Seto, como siempre, con la pregunta de cómo el albino iba y venía a voluntad. Era tan silencioso que muchas veces lo había sorprendido sin que él se diera cuenta. Eso era algo que no le gustaba de su amigo, pero depués de tanto tiempo y no hallándole ninguna otra falta, se había acostumbrado. El día había pasado sin ninguna otra novedad que la de Jou preguntando para qué servían algunas de las cosas que observaba. Por suerte, no había sentido la necesidad de tocar ninguna, con olisquearlas le bastaba.  
  
"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo eres mago?" Le preguntó Jounouchi mientras se acomodaba sobre una de las alfombras frente al fuego. Después que Seto le explicara que aquel fuego no le haría daño si no se acercaba, el rubio había descubierto que era agradable disfrutar de su calor a cierta distancia.  
  
"Desde que tengo siete años." A esta declaración Jou se volteó a mirar a Seto con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?"  
  
"Tengo veintitrés años."  
  
"Waoo. Yo tengo apenas un año." Dijo tratando de recordar. Seto observó aquel gesto inocente hasta que Jou volvió a ver hacia el fuego.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo viven los humanos?"  
  
"Setenta... ochenta... hasta cien años y a veces más."  
  
"Es increíble. Y me has explicado tantas cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado que hacen." La visión del lobo movió levemente la cola y finalmente se echó de lado cuando Jounouchi se acostó sobre la alfombra. Sí que era suave, pensó.  
  
"Jounouchi." El aludido levantó la cabeza levemente. "¿Te gustaría ser humano... por un tiempo?" Seto cruzó sus dedos mentalmente.  
  
"Una vez soñé que lo era..." Dijo Jou ladeando la cabeza. "Creo que sería interesante." Dijo con algo de entusiasmo. "¿Podría hacer las mismas cosas que tú?" Seto asintió esperanzado. "¿Y sería sólo por un tiempo?" Ahh... Seto apenas podía respirar ante la mirada que le estaba dando el lobezno en esos momentos, mucho menos encontrar el valor para mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
  
"Sólo por un tiempo."  
  
"Entonces sí me gustaría probar." Sonrió Jou ampliamente. Como diría Honda, no era el más obediente ni el menos arriesgado, todo lo contrario, Jou siempre actuaba antes de meditarlo. Y si había algo que a Jou le gustaba mucho más que la carne de conejo era una aventura. Quizás por eso había permitido que el humano se le acercara, que le tomara confianza. "¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?" Suplicó como un niño pequeño, acercándose a Seto.  
  
"Bien. Ven aquí." Seto hizo como si recitara unas palabras e hizo algunos movimientos con la mano conjurando algo de humo y chispas de colores. Como diría Bakura, algo de efectos especiales. Entonces procedió a quitar el collar púrpura del cuello de Jou. "Listo." Jou se miró por todos lados lleno de sorpresa. Primero las manos y brazos, seguidamente se tocó el rostro sonriendo. Un tanto tembloroso se puso en pie mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. De repente frunció el ceño un poco y se sacó la camisa, tan rapidamente que Kaiba parpadeó varias veces antes de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Jou iba por los pantalones.  
  
"¿Qué haces?"  
  
"Quiero verme completo." Fue la inocente respuesta mientras Jou continuaba atacando el botón de sus pantalones. "Pensé que iba a estar desnudo." Sonrió nuevamente. Hizo un gesto de triunfo cuando encontró la forma de quitar el botón y Seto estuvo de pie en un segundo.  
  
"¡No puedes quitarte la ropa!" Le gritó al tiempo que lo detenía en sus movimientos.  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Los humanos no se quitan la ropa frente a otros."  
  
"¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"  
  
"Jou, quizás los lobos no necesiten usar ropa, pero los humanos tienen sus razones para usarla y una regla es que no se la quitan en frente de otros humanos."  
  
"¿Cuántas reglas tienen los humanos?" Preguntó Jou curioso.  
  
"Ahh... son muchas para contarlas."  
  
"Entonces no quiero ser humano, estoy cansado de las reglas. ¡Me sacaron de la jauría por una estúpida regla! No es justo." Dijo compugnido recordando la noche que había pasado a la intemperie, fuera del calor de la madriguera.  
  
"Está bien, está bien. No tienes por qué ser tan drástico Jou." Seto trató de pensar con rapidez, ahora que había logrado que Jou aceptara el cambio sin apenas un pestañear no iba a retroceder. "Vamos."  
  
"¿A dónde?"  
  
"Al baño, ahí te puedes quitar la ropa y verte al espejo y así satisfaces tu curiosidad." Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al cuarto de baño dentro de su recámara. Lo empujó adentro y cerró la puerta. Comenzaba a pensar que no iba a ser tan fácil como se le presentaba cuando escuchó un grito asustado en el interior del baño, instintivamente abrió la puerta.  
  
Jou estaba frente al espejo, sus ojos muy grandes, como platos y miraba insistentemente su imagen de cuerpo completo ahora desnuda. Seto sintió los colores subirle momentaneamente al rostro cuando Jou se giró y se señaló el ombligo. "Tengo un hueco a la mitad de la panza." Seto cerró los ojos tratando de que el rubor en sus mejillas no se notara mientras un enorme goterón le bajaba por la nuca.  
  
"Es tu ombligo, Jou." Logró decirle sin emoción aparente.  
  
"¿Tú también lo tienes?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"A ver." Le dijo el joven al tiempo que se le acercaba y trataba de sacarle la camisa.  
  
"¡¡Jou!!"  
  
"Pero Seto, quiero saber." Gimoteó Jou con los ojos enormes y suplicantes. Rayos, pensó el mago. Suspiró profundamente.  
  
"Bien. Te mostraré, pero quédate quieto." Murmuró de forma casi inaudible, pero Jou podía escucharlo a la perfección, por lo que sonrió complacido. Seto se levantó la camisa y el joven vio que en efecto, Seto también tenía un *hueco* a la mitad de su panza. Acercó la mano y lo tocó con suavidad con lo que Seto reaccionó de inmediato dándole un golpe en la mano para alejarlo. "¿Qué haces?"  
  
"Yo solo quería..."  
  
"Si ya terminaste será mejor que te vistas." Le dijo secamente.  
  
"Está bien." Le contestó Jou algo desilusionado, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su reflejo. Seto, en contra de todo lo que le dictaba la razón, le echó también un último vistazo a Jounouchi. El esbelto cuerpo tenía una gracia natural increíble. La blanca piel provocaba acercarse. "Seto..."  
  
"¿Ahora qué?" Fingió una mirada cansada para evitar la verguenza de haber sido descubierto mirándolo.  
  
"Necesito ayuda con la ropa." Dijo tímidamente mientras trataba de abotonar los pantalones. Seto suspiró mientras se acercaba a Jou. Le subió la cremallera y justo en el momento en que cerraba el botón Jou se inclinó hacia su cuello y posó ambas manos en sus hombros.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Susurró sin querer moverse.  
  
"Hueles a fresas silvestres..." Seto no supo qué responderle.  
  
"Seguramente es el jabón." Jou se movió ligeramente, quedando frente a frente a Seto.  
  
"No es tu piel. Es tu boca." El joven se acercó aún más y pasó su lengua por los labios de Seto. Tenía que probarlos para entender por qué Seto olía de forma tan agradable. El hombre se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. "¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó finalmente el rubio.  
  
"Es hora de dormir." Murmuró con suavidad cuando pudo hablar nuevamente.  
  
*******  
  
Seguro me quieren matar por el hanging pero así soy yo. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe la edad de Mokuba y Seto en la serie y me puede dar una mano con eso? Y el color de ojos de Ryou. He tratado de verlo en las imagenes que he buscado pero tal pareciera que son negros y dudo de ese color.  
  
En fin, se cuidan mucho y hasta la próxima a todos. Ya saben, flamas, críticas constructivas, comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar un review. Y para los que sólo lo leen, no se preocupen, también les agradezco, sé lo difícil que es a veces poder dejar un review.  
  
Besos a todos y ja ne minna-san! 


	5. Capítulo 5

*******  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh pertenecen a su creador. Este fic contiene shounen-ai y es un AU, quedan advertidos.  
  
Gracias a... Aguila Fanel, Annie (no tengo forma de escuchar una canción así pero pienso que le va muy pero que muy bien al fic, gracias por transcibirla para mí), Dark Goddes (thank you, I looked at the page and I was delighted, it was of great help. Thanx again and again), Leaven, Haima (gracias), Oro Makoto Hayama, Kaori Koneko (sorry por lo de Omi, es que Schu es mi personaje preferido), Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac y Celes-01 por sus reviews y apoyo. Se les quiere de gratis.  
  
Disculpenme la tardanza, ya sé que quieren matarme, pero las navidades son una época especial para mí. No sólo me llega trabajo para hacer a mi casa, sino que la actividad aumenta y no puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de la pc. Gomen ne!! Espero que este capítulo sea de su satisfacción.  
  
*******  
  
Era apenas de madrugada, o al menos eso le pareció a Seto cuando de la nada sintió un peso abruptamente sobre la cama y despertó sobresaltado.  
  
"¡Buenos días!" Le gritó alegremente Jounouchi cerca de la cara.  
  
"¡¡Jou!!" Reaccionó asustado ante la cercanía.  
  
"¿Umh?" El rubio puso cara de no entender su reacción.  
  
"¡Bájate de encima de mí!" Le gritó con el rostro rojo.  
  
"Ah, lo siento." Le dijo con una sonrisa arrepentida el rubio y saliéndose de encima del hombre.  
  
"¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano? ¿Sucedió algo?" Del susto pasó a la preocupación. El rubio puso cara de sorpresa.  
  
"¿Temprano? Siempre me levanto a esta hora." Decía al tiempo se sentaba en el suelo sobre la alfombra. Escuchó que Seto murmuraba palabras que no podía entender claramente a pesar de su buena audición. "Además... los conejos están levantados desde mucho antes. Ya deberíamos estarlos esperando." Seto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que iremos a ver a los conejos?"  
  
"Pues... pensé que podríamos ir a cazar juntos. Cazar para uno mismo ya es suficiente trabajo y yo puedo alimentarme sólo, no quiero ser una carga. Honda y yo solíamos cazar juntos y es un poco más fácil."  
  
"¿Quién es Honda?" Tiempo de sacarle algunas respuestas al lobezno.  
  
"Mi hermano. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?" Le contestó con la más inocente de las miradas. A la pregunta Seto se revolvió incómodo en la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano, pero se escribían con gran frecuencia. Ahora el chico tenía sus dieciseis años.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"¿Bakura?" Con las constantes apariciones del peliblanco no era una sorpresa que pensara que tenían alguna relación en común. Pero Bakura era una relación muy diferente...  
  
"No. Su nombre es Mokuba." Dijo con suavidad. "Ahh. ¿Y por qué no está contigo?"  
  
"Estudia." Seto optó por levantarse, de nada le servía tratar de dormir, no mientras el lobezno estuviera allí. Por la expresión de Jounouchi sabía que no había entendido demasiado del asunto de su hermano. "Jou, si tienes hambre podemos preparar el desayuno."  
  
"¿Conejo?" Exclamó con sus ojos muy ilusionados.  
  
"No... pero estoy seguro que te gustará." Dijo dando un pequeño respingo de incomodidad. Jou se le quedó viendo cuando salió de la cama y Seto comenzó a incomodarse.  
  
"¿Qué tanto miras?" Le dijo molesto.  
  
"Ah... lo siento. No sabía que te molestara."  
  
"Pues me molesta." Gruñó malhumorado. Jounouchi cambió el rostro algo confundido, observando nerviosamente los alrededores hasta que finalmente decidió que sería mejor darle su espacio a Seto. Sabía que de vez en cuando sus hermanos lo necesitaban, sólo que era mucho más fácil entenderlos a ellos que al humano.  
  
"Estaré afuera." Dijo por lo bajo y Seto maldijo internamente al ver que había hecho sentir mal al rubio. Cuando salió lo encontró echado boca arriba sobre el sofá de la sala, un brazo colgando del mueble y otro tras la nuca, las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra. Le tiró a la cabeza una batola y vio con satisfacción cómo el rubio daba un brinco, enredándose en la prenda y cayendo al suelo con un suave golpe.  
  
"Ponte eso, hace demasiado frío en la cocina." Le dijo al tiempo que desaparecía en dirección a dicho lugar. Jou se levantó con entusiasmo y lo siguió en un retumbar de pies descalzos sobre madera. Vaya que tenía hambre. Con algo de trabajo logró imitar la forma en que el humano tenía puesta la prenda. "Ve y sientate en la mesa mientras preparo algo de comer." Jou torció un poco la boca, Seto era mandón en las mañanas, algo que le recordaba a Yami. Gruñó brevemente pero se sentó a la mesa. Al cabo de un rato el olor a tocineta y huevos lo tenía impaciente y cuando finalmente Seto le colocó un plato enfrente sin pensarlo dos veces se echó un trozo de tocineta aún caliente a la boca.  
  
"¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Se puso en pie tirando la silla al suelo y parte de lo que había en el plato, la jarra con jugo sobre la mesa se viró y cayó sobre el desayuno de Seto. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando el dolor cesó, se había sentado sobre el suelo desconcertado y una pequeña lagrimita se le había escapado. Seto se limitó a llevarse una mano a la sien y masajearse brevemente. No podía culpar al lobezno por completo, seguramente nunca en toda su vida había comido algo más caliente que un conejo acabado de degollar. Se levantó de la mesa, tomando al rubio por un brazo y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie lo llevó tras de sí. Le puso un grueso abrigo, medias y botas, haciendo lo propio y lo llevó fuera de la casa. Se agachó a tomar un poco de nieve limpia en las manos y se la ofreció al rubio.  
  
"Ten, esto te quitará el dolor." Jounouchi hizo como le indicaba Seto, lamiendo la nieve en ocasiones o echándose una poca a la boca. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente y Jou continuó comiendo la nieve hasta que sus labios tomaron un tono azuloso.  
  
"Gracias." Seto parpadeó y en un segundo cambió el rostro para impedir que se notara el sonrojo que lo plagaba. Observó a su alrededor, la mañana se perfilaba tranquila, con su nívea eternidad cubriendo el valle completo y la montaña. En esas se encontraba cuando una bola de piel pasó a su lado como una centella. Se cubrió el rostro para evitar la nieve que comenzó a volar por todas partes.  
  
"¡¡Jou!!" El rubio se detuvo en seco en sus acciones, tenía nieve en todo el cabello y parte del rostro y se hallaba boca arriba sobre ella en el proceso de retorcerse. Seto quedó como hipnotizado por la escena, el lobezno se veía tan... gracioso. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué se supone que haces?"  
  
"Sentir la nieve. Se siente muy bien, deberías intentarlo." Sonrió nuevamente Jou, se levantó brevemente hasta alcanzar la mano de Seto y de un tirón lo lanzó sobre la nieve a su lado.  
  
"¡Oye!" La nieve estaba recién depositada por lo que se hundían con facilidad en ella, como sobre nubes congeladas y Seto gruñó molesto, acción que fue tomada equivocadamente por Jou como una invitación al juego sobre la nieve. Se lanzó sobre el hombre de cabellos achocolatados, formando una escaramuza monumental.  
  
Seto ya no se encontraba de humor para verle la gracia a las actitudes del lobezno y de un certero movimiento pilló al rubio abajo suyo sin darse cuenta que gruñía del coraje. Jou abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la fuerza con la que el humano lo estaba sujetando, no podía moverse, quedando indefenso, por lo que hizo lo que le era lógico y que había aprendido primero que cazar.  
  
Se quedó muy quieto, relajando brazos y piernas y echando la cabeza a un lado para mostrarle su punto más vulnerable, su cuello. El silencio y la situación tardaron un buen rato en llegar a la mente de Seto quien continuaba sobre Jou.  
  
La escena, cuando la comprendió, lo golpeó fuertemente. Jou sólo intentaba jugar, como cualquier cánido joven y él lo había atacado, llevándose la ventaja, por lo que ahora el joven le presentaba la completa submisión que un lobezno le ofrecía a sus adultos. Quizo retirarse y borrar el suceso, pero algo lo retenía allí. Observó el suave cuello y observó el punto justo donde saltaba rítmicamente una de las venas principales. Latía rápidamente, proclamando que aquel era un cuerpo vivo, lleno de energía y calor.  
  
Descendió suavemente y rozó con sus labios el lugar. Jou emitió un asustado gemido. Actualmente nunca antes un lobo había llegado a tocar su cuello a pesar de todas las veces que lo había mostrado, sus hermanos aceptaban el ofrecimiento de paz de inmediato y el repentino toque lo aterrorizó, cerró los ojos fuertemente pero aún así se obligó a relajar el cuerpo, quizás el humano tardaría un poco en aceptar su rendición como le sucedía algunas veces cuando hacía enojar demasiado a sus hermanos mayores.  
  
Se estremeció al sentir nuevamente el toque, pero esta vez era más firme y podía sentirlo cálido y no doloroso como había temido. Un súbito calor le recorrió el cuerpo pero no abrió los ojos.  
  
Seto observó al joven, estaba tan asustado que no se había movido de su posición. Le soltó una muñeca para hacerlo girar el rostro. Jounouchi tenía los ojos muy apretados y Seto no pudo menos que sonreir maliciosamente. Acarició los azulados labios con el pulgar con lo que Jou se animó a mirarlo. Las ambarinas profundidades mostraban algo de temor, incredulidad y curiosidad. Seto se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de Jou, al principio sólo probándolos tímidamente. Quitó la otra mano de la muñeca del chico y se dejó bajar hasta descansar sobre el suave pecho. Un gemido sorprendido fue la respuesta del rubio. No entendía lo que hacía el humano pero al menos no lo estaba lastimando y el peso sobre su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente tranquilizador.  
  
Abrió la boca cuando sintió que algo muy cálido le acariciaba los labios y Seto aprovechó para profundizar sus caricias y la exploración de la boca del rubio. No era dulce pero tampoco amarga, simplemente era un sabor especial que le provocaba continuar y devorar completamente aquel ofrecimiento de paz. Era suave y la boca complaciente. Jounouchi pensó que quizás los humanos se demostraban total submisión de otra forma y que aquella era simplemente la aceptación porque el humano ya no gruñía ni lo miraba con aquel coraje.  
  
Finalmente tuvo que dejarlo ir para respirar. Jou dejó los labios entreabiertos y que habían recuperado su sonrosado color, una nubecilla cálida escapando de su boca así como la de Seto. Cuántas veces había deseado al lobezno convertido en humano desde que lo tuviera a su disposición. Era una sensación maravillosa tenerlo abajo suyo, apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo el descontrolado latir que le provocaba a continuar. Estaba a punto de descender nuevamente cuando un leve gruñido a unos metros de donde se encontraban llamó su atención.  
  
La mirada azul celeste de Kaiba se topó con una un poco más clara y dorada que la de Jounouchi unos metros más adelante. Con el pelaje erizado y los colmillos al descubierto en silencioso gruñir. Demás estaba decir que se quedó petrificado.  
  
*******  
  
Cierto, me van a matar por dejarlo ahí y por lo cortito, pero espero que esta semana pueda sacar otro capítulo adicional, así que no lo hagan aún.... perenme tantito si?  
  
Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, críticas, flamas, linas páginas como la que me dio Dark Goddes para ilustrarme más en la serie... todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer. 


	6. Capítulo 6

*******  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a... Leaven (cuidado con tu corazón y me gustaría tener un vistazo del dibujito de la Dani, ejem...), Amazona Verde (100 puntos para Amazona que adivinó quién es el lobo) e Hikaru (Soy de Puerto Rico, tengo 28 años, trabajo de ocho a cinco de la tarde y la verdad sólo tengo tiempo para la net, no veo mucha TV, aún así, la serie de Yugi-oh la pasan por cable y en mi casa no lo tenemos porque tampoco son de ver mucha TV. Pero muchas gracias por el dato, me ha sido de mucha ayuda.).  
  
Y ahora... On with the story...  
  
*******  
  
Jounouchi sintió cómo el humano se tensaba y se quedaba atento a un punto más adelante de donde se encontraban. Volteó la cabeza desde la posición en que se encontraba para ver a un lobo blanco de ojos claros mirándolos furiosamente.  
  
"¿Honda?" El lobo retrocedió un paso, cambiando la feroz actitud por una de curiosidad. Lentamente Seto se fue retirando de encima del rubio, permitiéndole sentarse sobre la nieve. "Soy yo, Honda, Jou." El joven sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a cuatro patas a donde estaba el lobo, que retrocedió levemente. Seto trató de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo pero no bien lo había tocado el lobo se erizó nuevamente. "Está bien Seto, es mi hermano, Honda." Le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la mano del brazo en un gesto conciliador.  
  
*¿Jounouchi?* Jou pudo escuchar la voz mental del lobo.  
  
"Hai, soy yo." Le contestó con una gran sonrisa.  
  
*¿Qué te sucedió, Jou? ¿Por qué eres un humano?*  
  
"Ahh... quería probar algo nuevo, ya sabes cómo me gustan las aventuras." Le sonrió al lobo mostrando los caninos. El animal se acercó despacio y lo olisqueó. Reconció de inmediato el olor de su amigo y meneó la cola suavemente.  
  
*Te ves... diferente.* Le dijo luego de echarle un largo vistazo.  
  
"¿Verdad que sí?" Jounouchi abrazó repentinamente al lobo. "Te extraño mucho." Le susurró en la oreja. Honda se dejó abrazar por su amigo hasta que sintió que le rompía los huesos, por lo que se retorció en sus brazos hasta zafarse. Jou echó a reir de buena gana, aún podía leer el rostro de su amigo y estaba algo abochornado por la muestra de afecto. Claro que entendía que en su forma de lobo nunca hubiera podido demostrárselo de aquella forma.  
  
*¿Y quién es el humano? Pensé que te estaba atacando.*  
  
"¿El? Es Seto. ¿Recuerdas el humano que intentó quitarme el conejo?"  
  
*Por el que te sacaron de la jauría?* Jounouchi cambió de colores.  
  
"¡¡¡Sshhhh!!!." Le tapó el hocico puesto que aún no se daba cuenta que Seto no podía entender el lenguaje del animal. La quitó cuando Honda le mordió un dedo. "¿Crees que Sugoroku-san haya olvidado el asunto?"  
  
*Pues no se ha olvidado del asunto pero estaba preocupado porque ninguno de tus hermanos te había visto.*  
  
"Es que tuve un pequeño percance." Se llevó la mano a la nuca.  
  
*¿Pequeño? ¡Ja! ¿Le llamas pequeño a ser convertido en humano?*  
  
"Pero al menos es mejor que dormir fuera de la madriguera." Esta vez le mostró un rostro compugnido al animal mientras se tocaba la punta de los dedos índices repetidas veces.  
  
Durante el tiempo que Jou hablaba con Honda, Seto permanecía muy quieto en la misma posición. Los observaba interactuar pero no se fiaba del animal. ¿Y si Jou decidía que quería regresar con su compañero y volver a ser un lobo? ¿Cómo le explicaría que no conocía la forma de regresarlo a su estado normal? Pero no sería eso lo que le molestaba en esos momentos. A pesar de la interrupción y a pesar de que en esos momentos no podría acercarse al rubio aún sentía la necesidad de continuar lo que había comenzado. Se llevó una mano a frente y se quitó los mechones de cabello castaño que le molestaban en los ojos.  
  
"Su estado normal..." Murmuró Seto para sí mismo, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que no había pensado antes. Sin embargo falló en notar que ahora Jou y el lobo lo estaban observando.  
  
*¿Se siente bien? Está hablando solo.* Comentó Honda ladeando la cabeza con pura curiosidad lupina.  
  
"Suele hacer eso de vez en cuando. Oye, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar? Estoy seguro que aún no has cazado ni un sólo conejo. Eres un vago." Sonrió Jou.  
  
*Hey, uno preocupado por tí y mira cómo lo agradeces.* El rubio lo ignoró para preguntarle a Seto su opinión.  
  
"Seto, oye, ¡Seto!" El mencionado se sobresaltó levemente pero finalmente le prestó atención. "¿Podría Honda acompañarnos a desayunar?"  
  
*Jou, espera, si Sugoroku-san se entera que estuve con un humano me van a sacar de la jauría también. Así como están las cosas no creo que sea buena idea decirles que el olor a humano que llevo es tuyo porque tendría que explicarles que te convirtieron en humano y que tú estás de acuerdo. ¿Sabes el lío que se armaría?* Exclamó el lobo en su mente.  
  
"Te preocupas demasiado Honda."  
  
*¡Me preocupo por los dos ya que tú no te preocupas ni por tí mismo!*  
  
"Por favor." Gimoteó lastimeramente y ambos, el lobo y Seto asintieron al unísono. Jou dejó escapar una sonrisa triunfante, dejando a ambos con la sensación de haber sido entrampados en otra de las técnias manipuladoras del rubio. Seto se levantó prestamente y comenzó el camino de regreso seguido por Jounouchi y un no muy convencido Honda. Una mirada achocolatada los siguió hasta que entraron a la cabaña.  
  
Jounouchi se detuvo frente al fuego de la chimenea y se quitó el abrigo de inmediato, cuando Seto lo vio lo obligó a ponerse el abrigo nuevamente. "Debes esperar a sentirte caliente nuevamente antes de quitarte el abrigo, sino te enfermarás." Le dijo con seriedad mientras lo ayudaba.  
  
"¿Es otra regla?"  
  
"No, no es una regla. Es para evitar que te enfermes." Jounouchi se sentó con cara de pocos amigos frente al fuego y Honda se le acercó.  
  
*¿Sucede algo? No puedo entender lo que te dice el humano.*  
  
"Nada, es sólo que los humanos tienen demasiadas reglas." Murmuró descontento y sintió que el lobo le daba una especie de gruñido burlón. "¿Qué?"  
  
*Ni siquiera Yami hubiera podido obligarte a seguir una regla y ahora el humano te ha hecho entrar al orden.*  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"  
  
*Vamos Jou, debes admitir que se requiere de algo más que autoridad para que te sometas.*  
  
"No entiendo qué quieres decir." Dijo cambiando de colores nuevamente.  
  
*El humano te cae bien. Dime qué estaban haciendo cuando pensé que te estaba atacando.*  
  
"Yo... pues... él estaba... Aargghhh."  
  
*No me gruñas Jou.*  
  
"Ya cállate." Le dijo exasperado.  
  
*Ummhh... ¿qué es ese olor?* Respondió el lobo acercándose a la puerta de la cocina al tiempo que comenzaba a babear.  
  
"El desayuno. Y es peligroso." Dijo Jou sacando la lengua y tocándosela con un dedo. Honda le dio una mirada curiosa pero no le prestó demasiada atención.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Kaiba volteaba la tocineta y los huevos sin prestarles demasiada atención. Trataba de conjurar en su mente los principios de un hechizo que podría servir para regresar a Jounouchi a su estado normal y tan ensimismado estaba que al momento de voltear uno de los huevos, la gelatinosa masa se resbaló de la espátula y cayó sobre su mano izquierda con la cual sujetaba la sartén.  
  
"Maldición." Gritó entre dientes. La sartén fue a parar al suelo con todo y contenido. El ruido hizo que Jou entrara de inmediato a la cocina.  
  
"¿Seto?" Lo encontró con la mano metida en un envase con agua fría y el desayuno en el suelo. "No sabía que el desayuno fuera tan peligroso." Comentó al fijarse en la mano.  
  
Seto observó con desánimo su mano, todo el dorso estaba de un furioso color rojizo, tendría suerte si no se le formaban ampollas. Trató de flexionarla y maldijo suavemente. A buena hora le sucedía algo semejante. Ahora no podría realizar algunos de sus conjuros más complicados. Se agachó a recoger la sartén. Un leve gruñido alertó a Seto y a Jou que voltearon a tiempo para ver cómo Honda le cerraba el paso a cierto albino ya conocido.  
  
"¡Honda! Espera, es Ryou, es un amigo." Se apresuró a gritarle el rubio arrodillándose al lado del lobo y sujetándolo por el cuello.  
  
"Ryou, siempre llegando en el momento más oportuno." Murmuró el joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
"Creo que esta vez me perdí de algo bueno. ¿Acaso piensas convertir tu casa en un refugio?" Sonrió de medio lado echándole un vistazo a Honda, pero tan pronto notó el desastre en el suelo de la cocina dejó de sonreir, pasó de largo al rubio y comenzó a limpiar. "Ve a curarte la mano y ustedes dos, siéntense a la mesa. Eehh... bueno, Jou, tú siéntate, el lobo se puede quedar en el suelo."  
  
"No tienes por qué..."  
  
"Vé a curarte ahora, no querrás perder tu participación en la Convención Anual por un tonto accidente." Le repitió el joven con firmeza.  
  
"K´so." Kaiba decidió hacerle caso a su amigo.  
  
*¿Qué es la Convención Anual?* Jou se encogió de hombros.  
  
"Les prepararé el desayuno, aunque tu amigo quizás desee disponer del que cayó al suelo." Dijo al tiempo que recogía con la espátula los huevos y la tocineta que habían caido y los ponía en un plato para ofrecérselos a Honda que ya se le hacía agua el hocico.  
  
"Pero yo tengo hambre también. ¿Por qué no puedo comerlos yo?" Dijo mientras miraba con envidia el plato de su amigo y pensando por un momento unírsele en el suelo.  
  
"Tú no puedes comer lo que se cae al suelo Jou, podrías enfermarte."  
  
"Aargghhhh. ¡Reglas!" Dejó caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa.  
  
"No son reglas, son buenos consejos y no me gruñas." Le recriminó el peliblanco con la espátula en la mano. Jou sintió una risita a su lado y entrecerró los ojos enojado para mirar a su amigo.  
  
*Creo que te hará bien estar con estos dos humanos.* Escuchó al lobo reir maliciosamente.  
  
"Ja, ja." Le dijo haciendo un puchero.  
  
*******  
  
Ryou entró a la recámara de Seto para verlo sentado en su escritorio, la mano ya vendada y con la otra escribiendo algunos símbolos.  
  
"¿Seto?" El joven apenas dio muestras de darse por enterado. Escribía rápidamente, tachando y reescribiendo. "¿Qué haces?" Se asomó por encima de su hombro y comenzó a leer en voz baja.  
  
"¿Dónde dejaste a los lobos?" Le dijo de repente el moreno. Ryou se enderezó del susto.  
  
"Siguen en la cocina. Vine a traerte algo antes que esos dos acaben con la provisión de huevos y tocineta. Tendrás que ir al pueblo pronto o ir de cacería." Le dijo divertido. "Veo que has estado pensando en el hechizo."  
  
"Es un anti-hechizo. Lo que pretende es revertir cualquier hechizo sin la necesidad de conocer cómo trabaja."  
  
"¿Entonces podrías revertir tu propio hechizo o el de cualquiera?"  
  
"Esa es la idea. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que funcione hasta que lo pruebe. Mientras espero que a Jounouchi no se le antoje dejar de ser humano." Dijo Seto con una mueca de disgusto.  
  
"Estoy seguro de que funcionará." Sonrió Ryou despreocupado.  
  
"Me tienes mucha confianza." Susurró el moreno con seriedad pero sin voltearse a verlo. "¿Por qué?" La pregunta tomó a Ryou por sorpresa, que no se esperaba que su amigo lo cuestionara al respecto. "Desde te encontré sobre la nieve aquella mañana, desde que me viste por primera vez has confiado en mí y no te importa que te trate mal, siempre estás ahí. ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Te debo la vida. ¿No es eso suficiente?" Le dijo Ryou acercándose más a Seto y bajando la cabeza hasta el hombro del moreno.  
  
"Supongo que tiene algo de lógica. Pero eso no explica algunas cosas." Ryou cerró los ojos, satisfecho de poder estar cerca del moreno sin que este lo rechazara. No siempre tenía la oportunidad. Kaiba, como solían llamarlo todos los demás, era un hombre de modales ásperos. Pero para él Kaiba era a veces complaciente, a veces suave. Un ser aislado de todo contacto humano por mucho tiempo recibe con agrado cualquier compañía luego de un tiempo y Ryou había sido bienvenido por Seto la más de las veces. El silencioso Bakura le había ofrecido su compañía en muchas y diversas ocasiones, desde una simple cacería, hasta una noche demasiado fría. Nunca el peliblanco había pedido nada a cambio, no era como si Ryou necesitara más que la misma compañía que le ofrecía.  
  
El joven le pasó las manos por la cintura y le plantó algunos besos en el cuello, probando el humor de Kaiba. Seto ladeó la cabeza un poco, permitiéndole continuar y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba sentir el contacto, luego de haber probado al rubio la sensación se había quedado impregnada en su cuerpo y las caricias de Ryou parecían calmarlo.  
  
Pero habían olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle... la puerta de la recámara se había quedado abierta.  
  
Un par de ojos dorados y otros color caramelo obscuro observaban la escena con interés.  
  
*¿Qué crees que puedan estar haciendo?* Se preguntó Honda con una mirada curiosa. Jou arugaba los ojos tratando de ver en la semipenumbra.  
  
"Cuando estaba tirado sobre la nieve Seto hizo lo mismo."  
  
*¿Por qué?*  
  
"Pensé que estaba enojado, así que le mostré el cuello y luego comenzó a hacer eso. No se sentía mal." Jou se encogió de hombros.  
  
*¿Crees que sea alguna especie de costumbre?*  
  
"¿Tú crees?"  
  
*Pareciera... No estoy seguro. ¿Como lamerse las orejas?* El rubio se limitó a reir por lo bajo  
  
"Estoy seguro que si me vieran haciéndote eso me saldrían con algo así como... no pudes hacer eso porque podrías enfermarte."  
  
*Pues no le veo la diferencia. ¿Puedes ver como se entran a lenguetazos?*  
  
"Bueno, creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguar qué es lo que significa."  
  
*¿Jou?* El lobo vio con pánico cómo el rubio abría la puerta y se deslizaba al interior. *¡Jou!*  
  
"Sshhhh... Me los vas a espantar." Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Se acercó sigilosamente, como sólo podía hacer un lobo. Ya no tenía el abrigo puesto, apenas la batola que Seto le había dado en la mañana. Cuando estuvo firmemente plantado tras el peliblanco, lo tocó en un hombro y Ryou se despegó brúscamente de la boca de Seto.  
  
"Pero qué..." No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque Jounouchi lo tomó por la nuca y aprovechó su asombro para hundirse en su boca. Se aferró a los hombros del rubio y trató de safarse pero Jou no lo soltó ni un instante y para empeorar la situación, pasó su brazo por la espalda del albino, pegándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.  
  
Seto no pudo menos que observar tontamente cómo Jounouchi besaba a consciencia a Ryou, provocando que el último gimiera suavemente cuando sus rodillas cedieron. Jou lo dejó deslizarse suavemente pero Seto lo sujetó cuando vio que iba de plano al suelo, sentándolo sobre sus rodillas.  
  
"¿Ryou?" El chico estaba profundamente sonrojado y respiraba entre jadeos, los ojos semicerrados. "¿Estás bien?" Le dijo moviéndolo con suavidad. Ryou atinó a señalar a Jou, quien sonreía como un desquiciado.  
  
"Seto, él es peligroso." Y dicho eso se dejó caer sobre el pecho del moreno, una sensual sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras observaba al rubio.  
  
*******  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto, como suele suceder, a veces nos llegan asuntos sobre los cuales no tenemos control y que nos vuelven todo al revés.  
  
Ya sabe, dudas, críticas constructivas, flamas, preguntas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Y muchas gracias por leer. Ja ne minna-san!! 


	7. Capítulo 7

*******  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugioh pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gomen-nasai por la tardanza.  
  
Gracias a... AGUILA FANEL, Tenken Gatsu, Erichan (me parece que hentai es un genero, como decir pervertido... pero no estoy muy segura... ejem, alguien que ilumine nuestras mentecitas por favor!), ANNIE y Amazona Verde por dejarme sus opiniones.  
  
Lamento no poder dejar una historia en la cual ponga cómo fue que Seto y Ryou se conocieron con todo detalle porque echaría a perder una parte de la historia que más adelante voy a sacar... pero no te preocupes, uno de los dos ha de recordar algo... pronto.  
  
Por lo demás, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, cuidense mucho.  
  
*******  
  
"Jou." Seto gruñó peligrosamente y Jounouchi dejó de sonreir.  
  
"¿Lo hice mal?" Ante la inocente actitud Seto no pudo más que llevarse la mano libre a la sien y suspirar profundamente.  
  
"Yo pienso que lo hizo muy bien." Sonrió Ryou dándole una mirada satisfecha.  
  
"Ryou, no lo ayudes." Murmuró Seto volteándo los ojos.  
  
"Sólo hice lo que tú mismo hiciste." Dijo Jou rascándose la cabeza. "¿Es algo malo?" Ryou comenzó a reir de buena gana aún cuando Seto lo empujó de su regazo y cayó al suelo. El peliblanco no podía parar al ver la variada tonalidad de rojos que podía tomar la cara del mago.  
  
"Ustedes dos me la van a pagar tarde o temprano." Murmuró disgustado provocando aún más la risa de Ryou, quien apenas podía respirar. De pronto su rostro tomó una extraña expresión. Una peligrosa media sonrisa se mostró para el horror de Ryou. "Ya sé lo que van a hacer." Dijo al tiempo que agarraba a Bakura por las ropas y lo ponía en pie. "Tú irás a donde sea que tienes tu cabaña y empacarás lo más indispensable. Me acompañarás a la Convención."  
  
"No. Set, no me puedes hacer eso." Le dijo en un hilo de voz el muchacho.  
  
"Claro que puedo, irás conmigo y Jou también nos acompañará. Por lo que te necesito para que me ayudes a que no se meta en problemas."  
  
"¡Oye! Yo sé cuidarme solo."  
  
"En la montaña sabes cuidarte solo, pero en una reunión de magos hasta yo tengo problemas cuidándome las espaldas." Un ahogado gruñido llamó la atención de los tres.  
  
*¿Puedo ir contigo Jou?*  
  
"Ahh, eso sí que no, el lobo se queda aquí." Gruñó Seto autoritario. "Serías más que suficiente con que Jou fuera." Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba decidido, pero se encontró con un par de miradas tristes, la de Jou y la de Bakura. "Demonios." Musitó entre dientes. "Dije que no."  
  
Jounouchi, al ver que la táctica no estaba funcionando, lo atrapó del brazo y lo obligó a voltear. Lo próximo que supo Seto fue que sus sentidos eran invadidos por la más agradable de todas las sensaciones pero no el tiempo suficiente. "¿Puede ir?" Susurró Jou despegando levemente sus labios de los de Seto. Si la reacción de Ryou era algún indicador, seguramente podría convencer al humano de la misma forma en que había puesto al peliblanco a su favor.  
  
"N... ummhh..." Trató de negarse pero el rubio lo volvió a atrapar.  
  
"¿Puede ir?" Repitió cuando lo dejó respirar.  
  
"Jou... mmmhh..." Seto comenzaba a perder todo razonamiento ante el ataque.  
  
"¿Por favor?"  
  
"Por todos los cielos, Jou... mmmmmhh..." Esta vez el rubio ni siquiera le preguntó, Seto ya estaba demasiado ido como para contestar coherentemente, sin embargo un movimiento de la cabeza indicó su acuerdo.  
  
"¡¡Sí!!" De la alegría volvió a atrapar la boca de Seto, dándole un beso que atentaba con robarle la respiración al moreno. Lo soltó y comenzó a saltar por la habitación de la alegría. Honda lo acompañó en su extraña demostración de alegría. Bakura sonrió desde su lugar.  
  
"Te dije que es peligroso." Dijo con satisfacción apenas contenida al ver el rostro de Seto cambiar de colores aún cuando no se le quitaba aquella cara de tonto.  
  
*******  
  
Seto aún no podía creer que había accedido a llevar al lobo con ellos. Además estaba el problema de si asustaría a los caballos o no. Sus preocupaciones pasaron de ser simples brisas invernales a completas nevadas. En primer lugar se acababa de enterar que Ryou nunca había subido a un caballo. El enorme animal, algo peludo por el frío de la estación, tampoco parecía llevarse bien con el joven, relinchaba y corcoveaba cada vez que Ryou intentaba siquiera acercarse. El mismo fenónemo pasaba con el animal de Jounouchi.  
  
Finalmente optó por enganchar ambos caballos a un enorme trineo en el cual subieron el equipaje, el lobo y los dos jóvenes, aunque Seto no cesaba de echarles miradas desconfiadas. Decidió que no resolvería nada con preocuparse por el momento, después de todo le daba algo de serenidad el hecho de que no dejaría a esos dos solos por una semana en la cabaña. Después del suceso de la mañana anterior Jounouchi parecía no entender realmente lo que había hecho. Con un corto aguijoneo a su caballo emprendieron la marcha.  
  
*******  
  
El nevado paisaje cubría la extensión completa de las montañas y su valle, pero más allá de eso el paisaje comenzaba a reverdecer lentamente. Jounouchi, Ryou y el lobo admiraban asombrados el cambio. No era usual que alguno de ellos conociera otra estación que no fuera la blanca alfombra nevada. De Jou y del lobo era de esperarse, nunca habían bajado de las montañas, pero Seto se sorprendió al ver la misma expresión en el rostro de Bakura. Usualmente solía visitar a su hermano por varias semanas a través de todo el año y siendo que el joven vivía en un lugar un poco más templado ya estaba acostumbrado. Quizás Ryou sólo había bajado alguna vez al pueblo, pero aún así le sorprendía el hecho. Al final del día habían pasado dos pequeños poblados y varias rústicas aldeas. En el último pueblo consiguió un lugar donde pasar la noche para los tres ocupantes, aunque aún existía el problema del lobo. Jou se había negado a permitir que su *amigo* pasara la noche en un lugar que no conocía aunque no fuera tan frío y era imposible que Seto lo hiciera pasar por un perro a menos que...  
  
"Una ilusión mágica." Dijo finalmente y comenzó a susurrar las palabras, prontamente la blanca bestia tomó la semblanza de un perro para trineos. Aún así, el truco no engañaría a ninguno de los perros que hubiera en los corrales. Por una suma adicional logró que le permitieran subir al animal... de hecho, una suma considerable, ya que el dueño de la posada, a pesar de ver a un perro, no quería dejar subir al animal.  
  
"Debes comportarte Honda, si necesitas cualquier cosa despiértame a mí o a Ryou, mejor a Ryou, él sabrá qué hacer." Le susurró el rubio en la oreja al lobo.  
  
*Bah, ¡mira quién lo dice!* Gruñó el lobo por lo bajo, obteniendo una mirada de desaprobación del moreno de ojos azules. *Bien, bien, lo que sea. Pero no esperes que te mueva la cola y te saque la lengua como aquellos tontos de allá.* Dijo al tiempo que le daba una mirada a los corrales donde estaban el resto de los perros de trineo. Jounouchi dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de Seto y de Ryou a la vez.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Una voz burlona se hizo eco en el pasillo en el justo momento en que se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Seto volteó lentamente, cruzándose de brazos y aguzando la mirada. La posición puso en guardia a sus tres acompañantes de inmediato, teniendo Jou que reprimir un leve gruñido que se hizo eco en Honda pero con más fiereza. "Oye, dile a tus perros que se tranquilicen." Añadió con sorna.  
  
"Isthar." El nombre salió como un siseo entre los dientes de Kaiba. "¿A qué debemos esta desagradable coincidencia?"  
  
"¿Es que acaso no puedo hospedarme donde me plazca, como todo mago honesto?" Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.  
  
"Como todo mago... pero lo de honesto..."  
  
"Hieres mi noble alma." Dijo al tiempo que se hacía el ofendido. Kaiba optó por no prestarle más atención y Marik Ishtar siguió con sus enormes ojos púrpuras la procesión tras el afamado mago. Sus ojos recayeron en los platinados cabellos de Ryou, sin hacerle caso a ninguno de los otros acompañantes. Por unos momentos sólo pudo ver los cabellos y las espaldas de su dueño pero cuando Ryou volteó, los obscuros ojos color chocolate se detuvieron largamente en los suyos. El joven era exquisito en su opinión. Se humedeció los labios con lentitud, la vista aún fija en la del joven y lo vio tomar un leve pero seguro tinte rosado. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquella sería una presa fácil si con sólo una mirada podía hacerlo sonrojar. Los vio entrar a una de las habitaciones más amplias y arrugó el ceño. Si todos ocupaban la misma habitación no tendría oportunidad de escurrirse a la habitación del albino esa noche. Maldijo en su mente. Kaiba siempre tenía una forma muy peculiar de complicar sus deseos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente un muy agitado Honda salió de la posada como alma que llevaba el diablo, tras el un furioso Ryou agitaba una de sus camisas. El lobo, durante la noche, se había conseguido la prenda y había dormido sobre ella, por lo que ahora Ryou tendría que buscar entre sus pocas pertenencias algo que le sirviera durante el viaje hasta que pudiera conseguir lavar aquella. Traía cara de pocos amigos y cuando regresó se topó con un sonriente Marik al principio del pasillo.  
  
"Buenos días, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó con una amable sonrisa. Ryou lo observó por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada.  
  
"No... nada en especial." Dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente la camisa. Estaba a punto de rebasarlo cuando el hombre le arrebató la camisa de las manos.  
  
"¿Y esto?" Observó la camisa por ambos lados, estaba sucia con algo que parecía tierra y unas huellas, decididamente el perro que habían llevado con ellos. "Umhh... es por esto que no permiten mascotas en las habitaciones." Le dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo. Ryou le trató de arrebatar la camisa pero el hombre la sacó de su alcance con rapidez.  
  
"Devuélvemela, por favor." Le pidió el albino luego de componerse, la mirada peligrosa.  
  
"No te sirve de nada y si van a salir ahora no podrás esperar a que la limpien."  
  
"Ese no es tu asunto." Refunfuñó con molestia. A Marik le pareció que el rostro semi enojado del albino era lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
"Hagamos un trato. Yo no partiré hasta más tarde y sé que se dirigen a la Convención Anual..."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó el albino con sorpresa.  
  
"Yo también participo en ella y sé que Seto es la estrella principal del evento. Pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables." Comentó al tiempo que torcía los labios. "Quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte?" El joven asintió levemente y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
"Tengo otras camisas que pueden servirte para el camino, escoge una o varias de ellas y cuando lleguemos a la Convención me las puedes devolver."  
  
"¿Y eso es a cambio de qué?"  
  
"Ahh... no podría ser un simple gesto para mostrar mi lado bueno?"  
  
"Dijiste que sería un trato." Dijo el albino entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.  
  
"Ummhh... astuto." El joven sólo dio un resoplido. "¿Podría ser a cambio de un beso?" Le dijo en un tono de voz que desbordaba sensualidad. Ryou se sintió demasiado sorprendido como para responder pero al rato salió de su estupor. ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre que era él? Con un gesto de indignación le arrebató la camisa y se dirigó pasillo abajo a la habitación donde Jou y Seto lo esperaban.  
  
Marik suspiró profundamente, plantándose una sonrisa nublaba. "Tiene temperamento." Murmuró más para sí que para cualquier otro. "Eso me agrada." Se internó en su habitación y comenzó a alistarse, en su mente comenzaba a fraguarse un plan.  
  
Una hora más tarde, Seto, Ryou y Jounouchi bajaban con sus pertenencias al comedor de la hospedería. Mientras Ryou ordenaba para todos, Seto y Jounouchi se dedicaron a poner las cosas en orden en el trineo. Un Marik Ishtar muy cuidadoso se acercó a donde estaba el albino y se sentó en silencio en una de las mesas contiguas pero no muy cercanas. El joven vestía una camisa demasiado grande para ser suya bajo el abrigo que le había visto el día anterior. Arrugó el ceño, Seto debía haberle prestado una de las suyas. ¿Acaso eso significaba que el mago y el albino tenían algo entre ellos? Y de ser así, ¿qué rayos pintaba el rubio en todo aquello? Cuando la muchacha que tomaba las órdenes terminó con la de Ryou, se dirigió a él y por consecuente, la mirada del joven se desvió a donde se hallaba sentado.  
  
Lo vio voltear rápidamente en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Marik como saludo. Le pidió un café muy cargado a la jovencita que pronto se retiró. Desde su posición podía observar el perfil del joven. Era el perfil de la inocencia cuando no tenía aquella mirada recelosa que le había visto en la mañana. Al poco rato vio regresar a sus compañeros de viaje. Kaiba lucía como siempre, arrogante en aquella forma tan suya que lo hacía querer golpearlo a veces, humillarlo hasta que no pudiera levantar su rostro, pero había aprendido en poco tiempo que Seto Kaiba no era persona fácil de humillar. Observó entonces al rubio que los acompañaba, si bien los movimientos eran gráciles, sus acciones y su comportamiento eran algo... desconcertantes. No bien llevaba unos minutos observando al joven cuando este se volvió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Una especie de advertencia pasó por aquellas extrañamente claras profundidades. "Jummhh..." pensó para sus adentros. "Esto es interesante." Levantó la mano para saludar al chico pero no recibió respuesta hasta que Seto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y rependió levemente al joven.  
  
El desyauno del grupo continuó sin incidentes hasta que el joven de los cabellos rubios se levantó de la mesa con una buena cantidad de comida en un plato y salió afuera. Seto dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa y el albino lo siguió. Pausaron levemente para susurrarse algo que no pudo escuchar y continuaron. De repente Seto gruñó suavemente y le hizo señales a su compañero para que continuara mientras él regresaba a su habitación. Marik vio ahí la oportunidad que buscaba y se levantó de la mesa.  
  
Siguió a Kaiba hasta la recámara y desde la puerta lo vio sacar unos pergaminos de una de las gavetas y guardarlos en su grueso abrigo de pieles blancas. Cuando el moreno iba de salida se topó con el hombre de los ojos púrpuras. "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"Oh, vamos, Kaiba, ¿qué formas son esas de saludar a un compañero mago?" Kaiba se limitó a continuar observándolo sin dar muestras de querer caer en su juego. Suspiró levememente, vaya que era dificil lograr que Kaiba le siguiera el juego. "Sólo quería saber si podía acompañarlos en el camino a la Convención. El camino es algo largo y no me gustaría recorrerlo solo este año." Kaiba levantó una ceja de forma casi imperceptible. ¿El temible Ishtar le estaba pidiendo permiso para acompañarlos durante el viaje? Aquello tenía toda la pinta de una treta.  
  
"Olvídalo." Masculló.  
  
"De todas formas terminaría siguiéndolos. ¿Acaso no estarías más tranquilo sabiendo dónde estoy antes que preocuparte por lo que podría estar planeando?" Kaiba se detuvo en seco. Para los estándares de Marik aquello era casi suplicar. El muy bastardo nunca forzaba su suerte, menos con él. Lo observó de arriba a abajo.  
  
"Sólo si utilizara un hechizo de control mental sobre ti." Le soltó con honesta sorpresa.  
  
"¿No hablarás en serio?" Le replicó el hombre con algo de duda.  
  
"No me digas que estás contemplando la posibilidad de permitírmelo." Era una situación que nunca había pasado por su cabeza siquiera en su imaginación. Que Marik Ishtar le pidiera, no, le suplicara poder acompañarlo y que realmente estuviera considerando someterse a sus términos. Definitivamente algo olía mal allí, sino Ishtar no tendría tanta urgencia por acompañarlos. La desconfianza aumentó considerablemente pero Kaiba se mantuvo impasible.  
  
"No... creo que mi interés no llega a tanto." Replicó el hombre con algo de decepción en su rostro. "En fin, supongo que tendré que esperar a estar en la Convención."  
  
"Ishtar." Gruñó Seto a sus espaldas.  
  
"Sabes... me gusta como haces resonar la última sílaba, es muy... interesante." Le dijo con picarída pobremente contenida.  
  
"Acompáñanos, pero al primer problema me aseguraré que no llegues a la Convención a tiempo." Volvió a gruñir el moreno y Marik sonrió ampliamente. "No tardes demasiado o te quedarás solo."  
  
"Como ordenes Kaiba." Dijo risueñamente y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse antes de que el moreno cambiara de opinión.  
  
Ryou vio con algo de confusión cuando Marik alistó sus caballos al lado del trineo y le echó una mirada de interrogación al moreno quien simplemente se volteó y se dispuso a emprender la marcha. El albino entonces miró al hombre que comenzaba a cabalgar justo al lado del trineo. Marik se limitó a sonreir ampliamente y Bakura volteó los ojos con resignación. Aquel, sin duda, iba a ser un viaje largo para él. Una blanca centella salió disparada desde los arbustos cercanos y comenzó a seguir el trineo. "¡Apúrate Honda!" Gritó el rubio alegremente mientras reía al ver que su amigo corría muy agitadamente con la lengua por fuera.  
  
*******  
  
Dudas, comentarios, preguntas, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Ja-ne minna- san. 


	8. Capítulo 8

*******  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh pertenecen a su creador.  
  
Gracias a... Ana-91, AGUILA FANEL, kro, Hikaru y Eli-chan1 por sus reviews. Son de gran ayuda para mi.  
  
Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los demás. Cuidense mucho.  
  
*******  
  
Aún quedaban dos días de camino hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la Convención Anual. Hubieran llegado antes de no haber sido porque iba con el trineo a rastras aunque de todas formas tendría que deshacerse de dicho transporte ya que pronto sería imposible continuar el camino con las navajas del mismo. En el próximo poblado esperaba conseguir un coche. Echó sus actuales pensamientos a un lado para darle un vistazo a la comitiva que lo acompañaba. Ryou y Jounouchi se habían cubierto con las pieles que les servían de abrigos y se habían acurrucado uno al lado del otro. Honda descansaba plácidamente sobre el asiento al lado del rubio. Justo entonces su mirada pasó a fijarse en el último acompañante.  
  
Marik no había tenido problema en seguirlos, sus caballos era tan bueno como cualquiera de los de Kaiba y el que montaba era especialmente dócil, dejando al otro equino llevar sus pertenencias. Lo que llamó su atención fue que el hombre observaba sin pudor ninguno las figuras dormidas en el trineo, pero dado que ambos ocupantes estaban tan cerca no podía discernir qué era en realidad lo que observaba.  
  
Marik por su parte, tenía un serio problema decidiendo si el albino estaba en una relación con Kaiba o en una relación con el rubio dormido a su lado. Una molesta sensación lo obligó a cambiar la vista hacia Kaiba. El hombre le estaba dando una mirada recelosa y llena de advertencias. ¿Pero le advertía de qué? Una pequeña lucecita le iluminó las ideas, ideas muy retorcidas cabe decir. Quizás Kaiba estaba involucrado con los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Aquella mirada contenía mucho más de lo que alguna vez le viera reflejar al moreno. Sonrió levemente y las violaceas profundidades brillaron con una mezcla de decepción, travesura y picardía. Seto arrugó el ceño con cierto desprecio, aún no entendía con claridad cómo era que se había dejado convencer para permitirle acompañarlos. Pero, como había dicho antes el mismo Marik, estaba más tranquilo sabiendo en dónde se encontraba excatamente la sabandija que temiendo encontrársela en el momento menos oportuno.  
  
Kaiba lo observó reclinarse sobre el cuello del caballo, aparentemente susurrándole algo al oído. El caballo relinchó ruidosamente en su dirección y Marik echó a reir de buena gana causando que Seto se enderezara arrogantemente y les enviara una mirada más airada de ser posible. El relincho causó que los durmientes despertaran y Marik vio con gran deleite cómo el peliblanco observaba a su alrededor medio adormilado. ¿Cuánto daría él por despertar una mañana con aquella mirada buscándolo? Dejó de reir por un momento y en su rostro se reflejó una mezcla de pura sorpresa y algo de miedo, reacción provocada por sus propios pensamientos. Marik nunca se había permitido "amanecer" con ninguno de sus amantes. ¿Qué significaba entonces aquel repentino deseo? Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro tratando de alejar las imagenes que recién se le formaban pero una última frase coherente pasó con juguetona molestia frente a sus ojos. *Has caído por el albino, Marik, realmente has caído.* La sonrisa volvió algo entrecortada por el nerviosismo y cuando Ryou detuvo su vista en él, sonrió suavemente a modo de saludo.  
  
El viaje hasta el próximo poblado pasó sin más problemas que un Jounouchi suplicando que se detuvieran para ver algunos venados que habían salido espantados de entre los secos árboles al ver el trineo.  
  
Finalmente llegaron hasta un hospedaje que le pareció lo suficientemente decente a Seto y allí detuvo el trineo, aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para buscar un coche, seguramente alguno de los habitantes tendría uno adicional. Ryou y Jounouchi se estiraron ruidosamente mientras Seto volvía a reforzar el disfraz de Honda. Kaiba le dejó una bolsa a Ryou para que se registrara en el hospedaje y ordenara algo de comer para él y para Jou mientras iba a ver dónde conseguía un coche. Ambos chicos habían entrado y Kaiba tiró del brazo de Marik con fuerza, impidiéndole entrar. Se volteó a verlo, había algo de aprehensión en aquellos ojos azules. "No los pierdas de vista." Le ordenó el moreno con frialdad. Marik se safó del agarre de Kaiba y trató de recuperar su pose despreocupada.  
  
"¿Desde cuándo soy tu niñera, Kaiba?" Lo observó buscar entre su abrigo y sacar una bolsita negra. Kaiba le agarró la mano y puso la bolsita en ella, repitiendo sus palabras. Sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente, era como si en la voz de Kaiba hubiera una nota de súplica, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado escuchar del hombre y eso lo alarmó un poco. Kaiba nunca suplicaba, menos a alguien como él. Cuando salió de su estupor se halló solo frente a la hospedería, pesó la bolsita en una mano pero no la abrió, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo entró al mesón.  
  
Al entrar buscó con la mirada a los dos jóvenes y los encontró ordenando algo de comida a una jovencita que, con la mirada desorbitada, anotaba el pedido. Sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó. Al sentarse recibió una mirada levemente hostil de parte de ambos y levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Oigan, no me miren así, cualquiera pensaría que no soy bienvenido." Ryou refunfunó y Jounouchi pareció gruñir levemente. Sonrió abiertamente y ambos jovencitos continuaron su órden, no sin darle otra mirada recelosa. ¿Por qué Kaiba le había pedido vigilarlos? No parecía que fueran a dar más problemas que los que un par de jóvenes podía dar.  
  
La comida pasó sin problemas, aparte de que Ryou parecía vigilar que Jounouchi no comiera demasiado rápido, atención que parecía molestar un poco al rubio. Marik también había pedido algo, pero los dos jóvenes terminaron mucho antes que él. De repente Jounouchi se levantó con un plato de comida en la mano. "Hey, ¿a dónde vas?"  
  
"Le llevo comida a Honda." Fua la simple respuesta y el rubio salió. Marik lo observó hasta que lo vio salir un poco de la posada y ofrecerle la comida al perro que los seguía, entonces recordó al animal. Continuó comiendo mientras Ryou terminaba de comer. Al cabo de un rato el rubio regreso y junto con Ryou se dirigieron a las habitaciones que habían rentado. La posada no contaba con habitaciones para más de dos personas a la vez, por lo que Ryou había rentado dos. Cuando Seto regresó y se encontró con el dilema de las habitaciones no le prestó demasiada atención, ahogando la voz que le decía que aquello iba a traerle problemas.  
  
Fue al momento de ir a dormir que Seto cayó en cuenta de la situación. Si bien ambas habitaciones eran para dos personas Ryou había olvidado especificar que fueran camas separadas. Bajó tan rápido como pudo a buscar al dueño de la hospedería y solicitarle otras habitaciones, pero era demasiado tarde para el cambio, el resto de la hospedería estaba ocupado. Suspiró resignado, al menos tenían dos habitaciones. Decidió que Ryou y Jounouchi pasarían la noche en una sola habitación. Al menos así podría recuperar algo del sueño que no había podido tener durante la primera noche gracias a dos jóvencitos que apenas podían quedarse dormidos y un lobo que les seguía los pasos. Otra vez aquella alarma en su mente le decía que no debía dejar a aquellos dos juntos y otra vez Seto la ignoró completamente.  
  
Todo le parecía perfectamente tranquilo hasta que a eso de la una de la mañana escuchó en la habitación contigua unos golpes sordos, seguidos por unas risas ahogadas. Se levantó adormilado y el ruido cesó. Estuvo a punto de irse a dormir nuevamente cuando el ruido volvió a escucharse. Con un sordo gruñido salió de la habitación y tocó a la puerta donde debían estar dormidos Ryou y Jounouchi. Un agitado Ryou abrió lo recibió en la puerta.  
  
"¿Anou, qué sucede Set?"  
  
"Eso me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué no están dormidos?"  
  
"Pues..." Ryou observó al interior de la habitación algo temeroso pero con el movimiento unas blancas plumas resbalaron de sus cabellos. Seto las atrapó en el aire con suavidad y cuando el albino lo volvió a mirar observó con horror cómo el moreno analizaba la blanca evidencia.  
  
"¿Bakura?" Siseó el moreno con los ojos cerrados y sujetando frente a sí la pluma.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Déjame entrar." El albino bajó la cabeza y se alejó de la puerta permitiéndole al moreno entrar a la habitación. Seto tenía la leve esperanza de que lo que imaginaba no fuera una realidad. Luego de echar un frío vistazo al cuarto tuvo que admitir que no era como se lo había imaginado sino peor. No sólo las almohadas de pluma de ganso yacían destrozadas y su contenido regado por toda la habitación. También había una cama en el suelo, safada de su cajón de madera y un colchón rasgado en varios lugares, mostrando que su contenido también habían sido suaves plumas de ganso. Un rubio de claros ojos, ex lobezno y futura mascota yacía con una enorme sonrisa, almohada en mano. Y para completar... una mullida y blanca cabeza, con ojos color miel, cubierta también de plumas... Seto tuvo que llevarse una mano a la venita que amenazaba con reventar en su frente. "Suficiente." Dijo en un tono de voz bajo y peligroso, con lo que la sonrisa de Jounouchi se esfumó. "Tú..." Dijo señalándolo. "Vienes conmigo. ¡Y tú!" Dijo al tiempo que se pasaba la otra mano por la nuca tratando de suavizar los músculos que brincaban del estrés. "Bakura. ¿Cómo es posible que le permitieras hacer esto?" Rugió finalmente.  
  
Marik se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos justo al frente de su habitación, por lo que se puso una batola con rapidez y se asomó a la puerta para ver lo que jamás habría imaginado. Seto Kaiba se comportaba como un ogro, regañando y casi halándole las orejas a sus dos acompañantes.  
  
"¿Pero dónde voy a dormir, Seto?" Gimoteó el joven albino.  
  
"¡Honda!" Gritó lastimeramente el rubio mientras Seto lo llevaba casi a rastras a su habitación.  
  
"No, eso sí que no. El perro se queda a dormir en la habitación que ustedes dos destrozaron." Un gemido descontento se escuchó de parte de dicho animal.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Seto giró rápidamente para encontrarse con su sospechoso acompañante. "¿Mala noche?" La respuesta fue un gruñido. Kaiba empujó a Jou adentro de su habitación y regresó a la habitación destruida, saliendo al poco rato con un Ryou medio lloroso tomado del brazo.  
  
"Ishtar." Le dijo entre dientes y tratando de no hacer contacto visual, cosa que le extrañó al propio Marik. "Sería mucha molestia si compartieras la habitación con Ryou? Creo que en estos momentos será muy dificil conseguir una habitación."  
  
"¡Pero Seto!"  
  
"Bakura, es esto, dormir en el suelo o dormir sobre el colchón destrozado." El peliblanco suprimió una lagrimita mientras trataba de controlar un sollozo.  
  
"¿Por favor?" Ahora sí que Marik tenía ganas de echar a reir a lo grande. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra ni hubiera pensado escucharla en los labios del gran mago Kaiba. Encima de eso le estaba ofreciendo la compañía que tanto había estado anhelando desde que viera al peliblanco. Era demasiado perfecto. "Pagaré la mitad de la renta..."  
  
"Eso no es necesario, Kaiba. Este es el tipo de favores que puedo hacer gratis." Dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía. "Además, necesitarás el dinero para pagar la habitación arruinada." Esta vez le añadió un tono de simpatía. Seto sintió que todo su ser se estremecía de coraje ante la insinuación pero trató de controlarse y murmuró un débil gracias. Se consoló con la idea de que en la mañana, durante la Convención o cuando regresaran, Ryou se las iba a pagar y con creces. Empujó levemente a Ryou en dirección a Marik, ciertamente que no le agradaba tener que pedirle un favor a Ishtar, pero no le veía otra solución. Por un momento sintió algo de compasión por el albino, pero no pudo más que darle un ligero apretón en la nuca, el joven se volteó antes de que Seto se alejara.  
  
"Lo siento." Murmuró con suavidad y los ojos de Seto se suavizaron levemente. La postura rígida y arrogante se derrumbo inconscientemente mientras se volteaba en dirección a la habitación. Marik tuvo que recordarse que aquel era Seto Kaiba y que en esos momentos tenía a su disposición al albino... bueno... en un sentido lo tenía a su disposición, del resto él se encargaría.  
  
Le hizo una seña al joven para que pasara y tras él cerró la puerta.  
  
*******  
  
"Jounouchi." Dijo el moreno secamente. El rubio se giró y lo miró con intensidad. No le había gustado para nada que Seto lo sacara de la habitación de aquella forma, no le había gustado que dejara fuera a Honda y le había gustado menos que dejara a Ryou con Marik. Cruzó los brazos y un leve pero audible gruñido se escuchó.  
  
"¿Por qué dejaste a Ryou con ese hombre?"  
  
"¿Dónde se suponía que iba a dormir?" Le dijo por lo bajo.  
  
"Con nosotros."  
  
"¡No hay lugar para los tres!" Estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente.  
  
"Yo hubiera dormido en el piso, no es como si me hiciera falta la cama. Estoy acostumbrado." Volvió a gruñir.  
  
"Jounouchi, estás siendo irracional."  
  
"Iré a buscar a Ryou." Se dirigió a la puerta decidido.  
  
"No, no lo harás." Dijo con autoridad, tomándolo del brazo. Apenas había tocado al rubio lo sintió estremecerse y esa fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes que Jou se abalanzara sobre su cuerpo. Rodaron varias veces por el suelo y cuando pensaba que tenía al joven bajo control volvía a safársele. Hubo un momento en que lo tuvo de rodillas contra la cama, con el brazo torcido a la espalda.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes confiarle a un desconocido la seguridad de tu compañero?" Gruñó entre dientes el rubio a pesar del dolor que debía estarle provocando la maniobra. "¿Cómo puedes...? ¡¡Aarggghhhhh!!" Con aquel airado gruñido Jounouchi se empujó con la cama y por consiguiente cayó sobre Seto, quien escuchó el audible sonido de la coyuntura al salirse de su lugar en la base del hombro. Lo soltó de inmediato pero el rubio parecía no haberse dado por enterado del suceso. Con otro salvaje gruñido volvió a la carga y esta vez Kaiba quedó sobre el suelo de la habitación, un peso sobre su espalda, su rostro contra la madera y una respiración agitada en su oído.  
  
Aquella situación ya la había vivido, un peso sobre su espalda y la sensación de estar a escasos centímetros de la muerte con unos afilados colmillos cerca de su cuello. Pero esta vez no era un lobo, era Jounouchi, a quien había deseado hacía unos días cuando lo tenía dominado sobre la nieve y a quien aún deseaba. La sola sensación de saberse sobrepasado por el joven le provocaba un estremecimiento involuntario. Nunca nadie había osado oponerse a sus deseos, nadie había osado retarlo... pero más importante... nadie había logrado someterlo. Las sensaciones que aquella pesada respiración sobre su cuello le causaban eran indescriptibles pero se quedó quieto y trató de calmar su respiración para hablarle al rubio.  
  
"Bakura va a estar bien."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Demandó.  
  
"Ishtar sería incapaz de tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Lo conozco."  
  
"¿Y cómo es que en un momento no confías en él y de repente sí? ¿Acaso son todos los humanos tan volubles?" Seto tragó con dificultad.  
  
"Jounouchi... conoces a tus hermanos, pero no conoces a los humanos, apenas llevas unos días en ese cuerpo. Marik podrá ser un tramposo y una sabandija en cuanto a la magia se refiere... pero tiene honor." Seto esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, realmente no conocía a la perfección a Marik, pero sentía que podía confiar en él la seguridad del peliblanco.  
  
"Si toca un solo cabello de Ryou ese tal Ishtar sabrá de lo que es capaz un lobo de nieve enojado." Gruñó con fiereza mucho más cerca del rostro de Kaiba. El moreno trató de buscar en su mente alguna razón por la cual de repente el rubio se sintiera tan posesivo con el albino.  
  
"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Bakura?" Lo sintió detener la respiración y levantarse un poco.  
  
"Ryou es como un hermano." Respondió con vehemencia. "Como Honda." Seto se quedó en silencio, recordando las primeras palabras de Jounouchi acerca del peliblanco. Olor a montaña, como el de un hermano. Claro que recordaba. Luego de un rato Jounouchi aún no se había movido de su espalda. Seto decidió tantear el humor del rubio y quizás hablarle en un lenguaje que entendiera, moviéndose con suavidad hasta quedar de espaldas sobre el suelo. Jounouchi lo observó con curiosidad mientras el moreno ladeaba la cabeza mostrándole el cuello. Por unos segundos Jou no reconoció el gesto, no era como si a su corta edad hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ganarle a uno de sus hermanos y estar al otro lado de lo que significaba el gesto, pero finalmente la imagen le llegó.  
  
Estuvo a punto de levantarse y permitirle a Seto hacer lo propio cuando recordó el suceso sobre la nieve. ¡Claro! Ahora que el humano se había mostrado sumiso él debía mostrar su aceptación. Con algo de timidez inclinó su cabeza, hundiendo sus labios en la gentil curva del cuello de Seto. El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza, una gemido de puro éxtasis retumbando en su garganta mientras el rubio asaltaba aquel suave punto en su carne. "Jou..." Susurró sin aliento. El aludido continuó su camino hasta llegar a su quijada y luego a su boca, explorando con suavidad el interior. Sintió que Seto lo sujetaba por las caderas y lo atraía con fuerza. Gruñó roncamente al sentir un súbito calor concentrarse allí donde se habían tocado, como una apretada espiral que se iba ajustando con pasmosa precisión.  
  
Sin embargo tuvo que soltar de repente la boca del moreno para dejar escapar un doloroso siseo. Kaiba acababa de tocar su brazo dislocado. "Será mejor que nos ocupemos de tu brazo antes que empeore." Le dijo en un susurro e intentó ponerse de pie pero Jou no se lo permitió de inmediato. Le dio una fiera mirada, arrebatándole un último beso algo violento, antes de soltarlo de la misma forma y ponerse en pie abruptamente. Había aceptado la rendición del moreno pero eso no significaba que estuviera menos enojado.  
  
Seto agradeció que Jounouchi le estuviera dando la espalda, sino hubiera visto lo dificultuoso que le era ponerse en pie luego de aquel erótico asalto. "Siéntate." Y mientras el rubio lo hacía él se preparó mentalmente para poner en su lugar la coyuntura.  
  
*******  
  
Ryou observó con recelo la figura de Ishtar mientras el hombre se acomodaba sobre el colchón y le ofrecía un espacio. Caminó con lentitud hacia el lugar que se le ofrecía sintiendo unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo hacia la habitación destruida y dormir en el suelo. No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.  
  
"Oye, ¿qué sucede?" Le preguntó con serenidad el hombre mientras lo observaba de arriba a abajo con paciencia. "Por si las dudas... no muerdo." Añadió con una sonrisa, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que el albino se ponía más tenso aún. Era como tratar de atraer un asustadizo animalito a su lado, la forma en que temblaba, la forma en que los obscuros ojos seguían observando la puerta y el lugar que le estaba ofreciendo, como si esperara el primer movimiento para salir huyendo. "Te diré qué haremos. Pondré esta almohada aquí, justo en el medio." Dijo dándole varias palmadas al objeto. "Así sabré hasta dónde puedo moverme y no habrá peligro de que te toque mientras duermo." El joven pareció convencerse un poco y se acercó más hasta que finalmente se acomodó en el colchón, justo a su lado. "Que descanses." Murmuró antes de apagar la luz de la linterna.  
  
Ryou se quedó muy quieto bajo las sábanas, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Marik se volvía rítmica y pausada. Sólo entonces se permitió relajarse un poco. Se sentía demasiado extraño y para completar, las sábanas y la almohada tenían impregnado el olor de Marik, una mezcla salvaje que no podía reconocer. Como el perfume de alguna extraña planta que floreciera lejos de las heladas montañas de nieve. Dio una que otra vuelta sobre la cama hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.  
  
Marik despertó con una cálida y agradable sensación. Observó a su alrededor, aún era de noche, quizás faltaban unas horas para amanecer. Se movió sobre el colchón y se viró hacia donde sabía que estaba el joven albino. En la semipenumbra podía ver la sombra, acurrucada apretadamente alrededor de la almohada que había utilizado para *separarlos*. Era como un pequeño angelito dormido. Sus cabellos blancos desparramados sobre el colchón y aquella serena expresión. En esos momentos deseó con toda su alma ser la mullida almohada que el joven abrazaba con tanta pasión o siquiera poder tenerlo sobre su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón contra el suyo. Suspiró profundamente. El no estaba hecho para ese tipo de relación, él sólo servía para el engaño y la ilusión. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a un joven como Bakura, ni siquiera amor, sólo un buen rato, corto o largo, dependería de cuán interesado estuviera el albino.  
  
Se quedó boca arriba en la cama, soñando despierto, al menos eso era gratis y no dañaba a nadie. Si tan sólo tuviera un día... un día completo para ser una persona diferente, que nadie reconociera y señalara acusadoramente. Pero aquello también era un sueño que seguramente no podría cumplir. Marik, estás delirando, se dijo a si mismo. Lentamente se dejó vencer, sonriendo quedamente al sentir unos cabellos blancos acariciarle el pecho en sueños. Soñar no le hace mal a nadie Marik, sólo a tí.  
  
*******  
  
Bueno, flamas, dudas, preguntas, comentarios críticas, todo es bienvenido. Ja ne minna-san!! 


	9. Capítulo 9

* * *

****

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Los personajes de Yu-gi-oh pertenecen a su creador.

Advertencia: shounen ai, AU, OOCnes, lobos y nieve.

Gracias a... Dark Goddes, Aleja, Aguila Fanel, Amazona Verde, Ana91, Eli- chan1.  
  
¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Bloqueo de autor? Para nada, casi estaba listo el cap... Animos bajos... eso sí me ha afectado últimamente, pero nada que ver con esta historia... En fin... me dejo de explicaciones que ustedes seguro no están aquí para eso.  
  
Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Seto despertó con la sensación de haber sido pisoteado por una manada de venados, le dolía la espalda como si...

"Maldición." Claro que le dolía el cuerpo, Jou lo había tirado al suelo de aquella forma tan... "Demonios." Le dio una mirada a la persona que ocupaba el otro lado de la cama. "Condenado lobezno del infierno." Murmuró entre dientes. No sólo lo había dejado algo maltrecho sino que lo había dejado completamente exci... "K´uso." El rubio se movió suavemente pero no dejó su posición, acurrucado completamente sobre las sábanas como si aún conservara su forma de lobezno. Pero claro... Jou seguía siendo un lobezno en su interior y eso era algo con lo que Kaiba no había contado. En el momento en que había regresado el hombro de Jou a su lugar sin sacarle un sólo quejido, el joven se había echado sobre la cama, se había hecho un ovillo y le había dado la espalda. Seto había tenido que tomar un baño de agua fría y demás estaba decir que eso le había provocado un humor de los mil diablos.

Le dio un empujón malhumorado. "Levántate, pronto tenemos que irnos." Y continuó su camino en dirección al baño. Cuando salió del baño el rubio ya no estaba sobre la cama, su ropa tampoco. Se arrancó con fuerza la toalla que lo cubría y comenzó a buscar la ropa del día. Los cabellos aún mojados chorreaban por su cuello amenazándolo con un resfriado, pero le importaba poco. Al menos había conseguido un coche el día anterior y había dejado todo listo para continuar el viaje con el nuevo transporte. Al momento de estar listo salió al pasillo y tocó a la puerta de Marik gritándole que ya pronto sería hora de partir para luego continuar pasillo abajo sin darle un segundo pensamiento al hecho de que Ryou continuaba adentro de aquella habitación.

En el interior del cuarto de Marik todo era silencio hasta el momento en que Kaiba tocó a la puerta estruendosamente. Bakura cayó sentado en la cama de inmediato soltando la almohada que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado sujetando. Observó a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que sus pupilas se detuvieron en la pacífica forma de Marik. El hombre dormía boca arriba, la cabeza levemente ladeada, la mano derecha tras la almohada y la izquierda sobre el pecho cerrada en un puño mientras sujetaba las colchas. Pestañeó varias veces tomando en consideración la posición. Era una posición... que por alguna razón... lo atraía.

Se quedó viéndolo fijamente en silencio por un buen rato. Observando el subir y bajar del pecho cubierto. Se acercó un poco presa de la curiosidad. En su vida sólo había visto a Seto dormir y lo hacía boca abajo, apretando la almohada fuertemente, tanto que aún dormido podían verse los nudillos blancos por la presión. Admiró la fuerte línea del cuello justo en el lugar donde hacía contacto con el pecho y luego se suavizaba en la más mínima curva para volver con fuerza en la quijada. Era aquel punto suave el que parecía llamarlo, suplicándole una caricia fugitiva. Se acercó un poco más sin apenas mover la cama, la respiración de Marik continuaba serena. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Gritó en su mente, pero entonces le llegó aquella sutil esencia que sabía era Marik, esa que había estado impregnada en la cama antes de irse a dormir la noche anterior.

Ryou cerró los ojos con suavidad y se acercó un poco más. Cuando abrió los ojos aquella suave curva estaba justo bajo sus labios y con un esfuerzo inconsciente cerró la brecha, rozando delicadamente el cálido punto. Marik apenas se movió, como si tratara de despertar pero nada más. El albino se arriesgó nuevamente atreviéndose a posar por más tiempo sus labios en aquel lugar. Se sentía tan suave y tierno que no podía resistirlo, la punta de su lengua acompañó la presión de sus labios sobre la piel y pudo probar por el más leve de los momentos el sabor del rubio. Esta vez Marik suspiró profundamente y se estiró con un temblor antes de abrir los ojos, para entonces Ryou ya se había enderezado.

"Buenos días." Le sonrió con calma, una sonrisa desnuda e inconsciente, desprovista de malicia alguna..

"Buenas. Es hora de levantarse." Dijo sin saber qué más decir. Marik asintió pero cerró los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no vas tú primero al baño y cuando terminas me despiertas? Así puedo aprovechar a descansar un rato más." Ryou así lo hizo, tomó el baño para sí y cuando salió completamente vestido y listo se quedó unos instantes observando al rubio de piel tostada. Caminaba con los ojos casi cerrados y por unos momentos se preguntó cómo le era posible caminar así. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquel sujeto no era una criatura mañanera, pero tampoco era mañanero como Seto. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que estarlo comparando con Kaiba? Y hablando de cierto moreno, Kaiba debía estar echando chispas por el suceso de la noche anterior. Pero Ryou no había podido evitarlo, Jounouchi era curioso, un haz de energía pura que estremecía todo lo que tocaba.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían ido supuestamente a dormir cuando el rubio había comenzado hacer preguntas, principalmente acerca de las reglas de los humanos. En esos momentos Ryou había imaginado que sería beneficioso para el chico tener algún conocimiento a lo que se podía enfrentar durante la Convención a la que se dirigían. La conversación entonces había un giro extremo hacia Seto y Ryou se vio contando con lujo de detalles varios de los trucos que Seto podía lograr. Una vez Seto le había contado a insistencias suyas una de las presentaciones. Dos magos se enfrascaban en una especie de duelo mágico que ganaba el más astuto de los dos. Finalmente habían comenzado a bromear acerca de cómo debían ser los duelos hasta terminar en un duelo de almohadas.

Suspiró resignado, sabía que Seto estaría de un humor perro, por decir lo menos. Por eso se se apresuró a salir de la habitación de Marik para reunir sus cosas en el semi destruido cuarto donde habían estado la noche anterior. Cuando terminó se dirigió al salón comedor donde divisó a Seto bebiendo una taza de café. Jounouchi no se veía por ninguna parte, tampoco Honda. El que sí lo recibió con una sonrisa fue Marik, los violáceos ojos parecían danzar de la alegría al verlo y Ryou se sintió extraño devolviéndole el saludo tímidamente con la mano. Finalmente se acercó a Seto quien revisaba algunos escritos sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días, Seto." Un gruñido fue la respuesta a su saludo. "¿Qué haces?" Logró una mejor vista de los escritos, eran los mismos en los cuales el moreno había estado trabajando la noche en que Jou los interrumpió. Debían ser el hechizo para regresar a Jounouchi a su estado natural.

"¿Cómo pasaste la noche?" La suave voz de Kaiba llamó su atención. Tenía una expresión entre expectante y temerosa bien oculta entre el enojo de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso era remordimiento?

"Todo bien." Murmuró con una leve sonrisa. "Lamento lo del cuarto Set. Debí actuar con más lógica."

"Umh... ¿Marik... te trató bien?" Murmuró entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

"Hai. Todo bien." Setó dejó escapar un suspiro agradecido.

"La próxima vez yo haré las reservaciones." Dijo tratando de ignorar la curiosa mirada que le estaba dando su amigo.

"¿Y Jounouchi?" Preguntó finalmente el albino.

"Está dándole desayuno a Honda." Justo en esos momentos, la gracil figura del mencionado rubio regresaba a la mesa conincidiendo así con la jovencita que venía a tomarle la órden a Ryou ya que los otros dos habían desayunado hacía un rato.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" Preguntó Ryou luego de que la joven se fuera.

"Dos días más de camino si no tenemos más inconvenientes."

"¿Aún continúas con eso?" Preguntó interesado. Seto asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del escrito.

"Tiene varios detalles que me gustaría probar primero en objetos antes que en él. No me gustaría que terminara convertido en un troll." Ryou sonrió ante la aseveración.

"Tienes razón, sería doble problema."

"No más de lo que ustedes dos juntos pueden dar." Dijo con lo más parecido a una sonrisa pero Ryou se sintió culpable de todas formas.

"Lo siento Set, en verdad."

"Será mejor que te apresures con el desayuno, pronto tendremos que estar de camino. La próxima parada será en casa de Mokuba." Le anunció con suavidad.

"¡Mokuba! Eso es fantástico."

"Sí, pero tendrán que comportarse, no quiero que le den problemas a mi hermano."

"Hai." La joven del desayuno llegó y le sirvió a Bakura lo que había ordenado. Seto comenzó a guardar los escritos cuando vio que Marik había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía afuera. Al rato lo siguió dejando solo a Ryou. Minutos más tarde Jounouchi entraba corriendo al comedor.

"¡Ryou! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te falta nada?" Dijo al tiempo que revisaba todas las extremidades del joven.

"Hey, hey, tranquilo. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?" Le comentó Ryou al tiempo que le daba un fuerte manotazo para que lo dejara en paz.

"Pudo haber pasado algo durante la noche." Dijo tan contrito como sus enormes ojos dorados le permitían.

"No pasó nada, te lo aseguro. Gracias por preocuparte." Le sonrió mostrando un blanco canino, sonrisa que Jou le devolvió de la misma forma. "¿Cómo te fue con Set?"

"Aaarghh, no me hables de Seto." Refunfuñó dejándose caer en la silla y llevándose una mano al hombro. "Es como tratar de razonar con un oso polar cuando le has interrumpido su hibernación." Ryou parpadeó varias veces ante la comparación y finalmente se echó a reír de buena gana. Al poco rato Jou lo acompañaba. "Ryou, necesito preguntarte algo." Le dijo recobrando la seriedad.

El peliblanco le devolvió una graciosa mirada de curiosidad, dándole a entender que le estaba prestando toda su atención.

"¿Existe... bueno... alguna forma entre los humanos... de..." Se revolvió en su asiento nervioso. "...de saber quién es el alpha?" Esta vez Ryou le devolvió una mirada en blanco. "Quiero decir que... vamos a estar en la Convención y van a haber muchos humanos allí. ¿Cómo voy a saber a quién debo o no mostrar respeto? Ser humano es algo complicado. Las reglas no aplican de la misma forma a las mismas personas, o sea... una misma regla aplica y no aplica a la misma persona..." Suspiró derrotado dejándose caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Estoy confundido, Ryou."

"Es por eso que Seto me pidió que los acompañara, Jounouchi, para que tú no te tuvieras que preocupar por eso." Le animó el albino mientras terminaba su desayuno. El rubio sonrió abiertamente.

"Gracias." Y ambos intercambiaron otra extraña sonrisa de blancos caninos.

"¡Bakura, Jounouchi! Es hora de partir." La voz de Marik los arrancó de la inmovilidad y mientras Ryou se echaba de golpe lo que le faltaba de su jugo, Jounouchi se echaba a la boca el último panecillo con mermelada que el peliblanco tenía en su plato.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes iban cómodamente envueltos en frazadas en el interior del coche junto con el lobo. Si bien no había tanta nieve, el clima no había mejorado demasiado. Ryou tenía sus ojos fijos en la ventana desde donde podía divisar con claridad al hombre de piel tostada. Llevaba observándolo desde la última posada y si el hombre se había percatado o no, no había dado muestras de darse por entendido.

Seto y Marik no habían intercambiado palabra desde que salieran de la posada a excepción de una que otra mirada desconfiada o enojada de parte de Seto que Marik no fallaba en responder con una sonrisa indiferente.

El viaje había sido un poco más lento que en trineo puesto que el camino aún conservaba algunas partes congeladas que dificultaban el progreso pero según iban avanzando los obstáculos se iban limitando a uno que otro lodoso charco. Finalmente la mansión del menor de los Kaiba estuvo a la vista. A Seto se le iluminó el rostro de inmediato e hizo apresurar el paso de los caballos.

A mitad de camino vio cómo un joven a caballo les salía al encuentro. Los cabellos negros, largos y algo crespos recogidos en una coleta y los ojos azules llenos de alegría al reconocer en los viajeros a su hermano mayor. Espoleó su montura en dirección a la comitiva.

"¡Seto!" Le gritó a la distancia el joven moreno. Seto hizo detener el coche y los caballos, descendiendo del suyo para acercárse a pasos largos hacia la figura a caballo. El joven, no bien estuvo a poca distancia, pareció tirarse del animal que montaba y emprendió carrera hacia el hombre. Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, sin importarles que los tres acompañantes fueran testigos de tal demostración de afecto.

"¡Mokuba! ¡Cuánto has crecido!" Le dijo al tiempo que le alborotaba los negros mechones.

"Siempre dices eso niisan." Le sonrió el joven orgullosamente. "Veo que esta vez decidiste traer compañía." Le comentó alegremente al fijarse en la comitiva que acompañaba a su hermano. Seto se limitó a mostrarle una mirada sufrida.

"Es una larga historia. ¿Por qué mejor no nos invitas a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? Así podrás enterarte de los detalles."

"Claro, hermano. ¡Vámos!" Le urgió al resto del grupo.

Seto regresó a su caballo y puso en marcha el coche sacando de su estado de total y completo shock al resto.

El interior de la mansión del menor de los Kaiba estaba decorada con simpleza sin carecer del buen gusto. El clima no era tan frío como en la cabaña de Seto pero continuaban predominando los motivos en pieles. Mokuba había hecho que les sirvieran algo de chocolate caliente y galletas las cuales deleitaron a Jounouchi grandemente. Claro que primero Ryou se aseguró de que no fuera a llevarse la taza caliente a la boca.

Jounouchi observó al hermano de Seto, eran parecidos, de eso estaba seguro, los ojos, la complexión, la determinación en aquella mirada. Se notaba que ambos hermanos estaban acostumbrados a llevar el liderazgo y controlar a aquellos sobre quienes parecían sobresalir. Pero donde Seto tenía un aire de fría inaccesibilidad pétrea, Mokuba era calidez volcánica imposible de detener en su paso y capaz de derretir las rocas como su hermano. Tenía la misma estatura que su hermano y un cuerpo esbelto bastante parecido, sin embargo Seto le sobrepasaba ligeramente en el ancho de los hombros por su madurez. Además, si bien ambos se movían con la misma gracia y fluidez, Mokuba conservaba a su alrededor un aire levemente salvaje y juguetón.

Mokuba estaba encantado con la visita de su hermano se podía ver en la amplia sonrisa. Mientras comían se dedicó a observar a los acompañantes de su hermano. Al peliblanco lo conocía de veces anteriores cuando había estado de visita en la casa de Seto. Al rubio de los ojos marrón no lo había visto antes. Al hombre de piel tostada y lacios cabellos rubios lo había visto en una que otra de las reuniones de magos, Marik Ishtar, si su memoria no se equivocaba. Le echó un vistazo al perro blanco que acompañaba al cuarteto.

"Ese no es un perro." Dijo finalmente y todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio. Fijó la mirada en su hermano quien luego de un rato sonrió satisfecho.

"Tienes mucha razón, Mokuba, ese no es un perro." Seto recitó una encantación que canceló el hechizo que cubría al lobo. "Es un lobo blanco."

"¿Cómo pudiste conseguir uno, hermano?" Dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba de su silla para caer al lado del animal. Seto vio con horror cómo su hermano se acercaba al lobo no había tenido tiempo de indicarle que el lobo no estaba domesticado a pesar de las apariencias.

"¡Mokuba!" Exclamó alarmado.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, el lobo se quedó muy quieto mientras el joven le acariciaba el níveo pelaje. "Es hermoso." Susurró. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Mokuba... el lobo no me pertenece." Le comentó Seto algo nervioso.

El joven continuó acariciando el pelaje con deleite sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le estaban dando los presentes. "¿Entonces de quién es?"

"Es... de Jounouchi." Mintió finalmente. "El lobo le pertenece a Jounouchi. Jou lo aprecia muchísimo, no creo que se quiera desprender de él tan fácilmente."

"Qué lástima, hubiera sido una excelente mascota. ¿Pero puedo jugar con él, verdad, Jounouchi?" El joven se volteó a observar al rubio quien estaba con el rostro petrificado en un gesto de sorpresa y pánico. Ante las intensas miradas que estaba recibiendo de Seto y Ryou, Jou tragó con fuerza y miró a su hermano lobo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Aquel humano estaba hablando como si tuviera el derecho de adueñarse de uno de los de su raza. "¿Sucede algo?" Dijo un poco aturdido el joven.

"Creo que el viaje fue un poco largo, Mokuba. Todos estamos algo cansados." Seto trató de distraer la atención de su hermano sobre el animal y Jounouchi.

"Ohh... Pero no estarás cansado para charlar conmigo, ¿ne? Quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido." Dijo levantándose y olvidándose por el momento del lobo cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Seto.

Mientras los demás terminaban de cenar Seto se retiró a una de las habitaciones para tener una charla más privada con su hermano. Marik, que había se había percatado del ambiente repentinamente pesado decidió que era tiempo de averiguar cuál era el secreto que Seto Kaiba estaba reservándose.

Con el rabillo del ojo observó la habitación donde sabía estarían los hermanos conversando y se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido asignada en la mansión. No bien entró sintió en ella sellos mágicos por todas partes. Dio un resoplido disgustado. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que aquella era la casa de un Kaiba? Posiblemente estaba asegurada con más hechizos de los que podía cancelar. A pesar de todo la habitación era bastante acogedora. Ordenó sus cosas, se duchó y se cambió. Con una clara sonrisa salió nuevamente al pasillo en busca de los hermanos, pero antes de llegar otra conversación llamó su atención. Podía dinstinguir claramente la agitada voz de Jounouchi.

"¡Ryou, no somos mascotas!" Gritaba el rubio sin medir sus palabras.

"Jounouchi, debes calmarte. Estoy seguro que Seto le debe estar explicando a Mokuba en estos momentos..."

"¡Ese no es el punto, Ryou! ¿Cómo es que los humanos pueden tomarse el derecho de adueñarse de lo que no les pertence como si fuera lo más natural del mundo?" El rubio apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, dando la impresión de un animal enjaulado. "¡Es degradante!"

El chico no me pareció tan malo, Jou.

"¿Y lo dices tú? ¿El que casi me mata porque hice amistad con un humano? Será mejor que no opines." Exclamó rabiando el rubio.

Hey, tú no puedes ordenarme. El lobo se plantó frente al joven dándole una mirada atenta.

"Ggrrrrrhhh...."

¡No me gruñas, Jou!

El ronco gruñido de ambos se escuchó por un largo rato y Marik se preguntó si lo que escuchaba era producto de su imaginación. Era como si el joven rubio estuviera discutiendo con el.... lobo.

Ryou sabía que debía hacer algo pero "Chicos, por favor." Suplicó tímidamente.

Marik decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquiera para interrumpir lo que parecía era el principio de una discusión bastante fuerte, pero al entrar se quedó sorprendido. Jounouchi estaba sobre el suelo, el lobo encima de él y ambos gruñían como si fueran dos salvajes especímenes.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Dijo y trató de acercarse. Bakura lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Ahh... sólo están jugando." Contestó el albino.

"No me lo parece." Le dijo con seriedad mientras lo empujaba levemente a un lado para tratar de separarlos. Pero justo en el momento en que trataba de hacerlo Jounouchi cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Marik. Bastó un ágil movimiento del rubio para quedar de pie y enfrentarse amenazante al hombre de piel tostada. Los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente y mostrando con fiereza los caninos. Marik dio un paso atrás sorprendido por lo repentino de la actitud. Bakura observaba horrorizado sabiendo que en cualquier momento Jounouchi podría lanzarse sobre Marik. Honda simplemente estaba parado tras las piernas de Jounouchi también algo confundido por la actitud de su amigo que nunca había sido tan agresivo ni siquiera con sus propios hermanos.

Marik retrocedió un poco más cuando el gruñido en la garganta de Jou se hizo más profundo y rabioso dándole la impresión de que pronto se le lanzaría encima. Se preparó en su mente pero justo en el instante en que parecía que el rubio se le echaría encima Bakura se interpuso. El joven albino sentía en su pecho una extraña vibración mientras se enfrentaba con Jou. Por unos segundos la situación se mantuvo estática hasta que finalmente Jounouchi soltó una especie de resoplido y se relajó levemente dejando de gruñir. Bakura entonces sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se esfumaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacer el mismo sonido y movimiento que Jounouchi y así lo hizo.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Desde la puerta se escuchó a Seto quien trataba de evaluar la situación mientras entraba apresuradamente. Bakura sintió entonces que la presencia de Seto sería suficiente como para detener cualquier otro enfrentamiento y de pronto se sintió ligeramente mareado. Era como si toda la tensión de hacía unos segundos lo abandonara y lo dejara con las piernas como gelatina. Dio un paso atrás y sintió que el piso se le iba de los pies. Marik logró sujetarlo pero lo repentino del suceso le impidió mantenerse en pie por lo que se vio de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos llenos de Bakura.

* * *

Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, flamas... todo es bienvenido.  
  
Ja ne!


	10. Capítulo 10

* * *

****

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.  
  
Advertencia: shounen ai, AU, OOCnes, lobos y nieve.  
  
Gracias a... Aguila Fannel, Arla17, Kinyoubi, Ana-91, Tikal-neo y Eli- chan1. Sus reviews y comentarios me ayudan mucho, mucho. Lamento que haya tardado tanto este cap.  
  
Para ANNIE, eh aquí parte de la historia de cómo Seto conoció a Ryou y creo que con lo que leerás será fácil ir imaginando el resto de lo que sucedió.

* * *

Ryou despertó al sentir que alguien le apretaba el brazo dolorosamente. Al fijarse a su alrededor pudo ver primero que nada el rostro de Jounouchi.

"¡Ryou! Lo siento mucho, Ryou. Por favor perdóname." Gimoteó el rubio con enormes ojos llorosos antes que pudiera decir nada.

"¿Qué pasó?" Susurró con voz ronca y algo perdido sin notar la mirada extrañada que le daban los presentes.

"Fue mi culpa Ryou, lo siento mucho en verdad." Volvió a gimotear el rubio.

"Jounouchi. Déjalo respirar." Le ordenó Seto desde una esquina de la habitación, su voz reflejaba cansancio e irritación.

"¿Seto, qué sucedió?" Los achocolatados ojos se posaron en la figura del moreno mientras se acercaba a donde estaba.

"Es lo que he estado tratando de que me digan desde hace un rato." Dijo dándole una mirada enojada a Marik, quien se hallaba sentado en la cama bastante cerca del albino. "Pero ahora que estás despierto quizás podrías explicármelo." Seto suavizó levemente su voz al ver que el joven de blancos cabellos aún estaba bastante aturdido.

Ryou lo pensó unos instantes, la realidad era que no podía explicar lo sucedido, no porque no lo recordara sino porque si Seto se enteraba que Jounouchi había vuelto a las andadas seguramente echaría un sermón allí mismo. Además de que no quería que el moreno volviera al mal humor de la noche anterior en esos momentos no tenía los ánimos. Le echó una mirada a Jounouchi, en sus ojos color caramelo sólo podía ver preocupación no por lo que Kaiba pudiera hacerle ni por lo que pudiera hacerle cualquier otra persona sino genuina preocupación por él.

"El viaje... Estoy algo cansado." Murmuró sin apartar la vista de Jou.

"Pero estabas perfectamente esta mañana." Le reclamó Seto un poco enojado.

"Deja al chico. El viaje fue largo." Le comentó Marik sosteniendo con intensidad la mirada del moreno.

"No, Mokuba, llama al médico del pueblo para que venga a revisar a Bakura. No seguiremos el viaje hasta que el galeno lo revise." Gruñó al percatarse que incluso el rubio Ishtar estaba tratando de ocultarle lo sucedido.

"¡No! Set, estoy bien. En serio." Le dijo el albino con firmeza mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Sólo es un poco de cansancio. Se me quitará con el descanso de esta noche." Esta vez las obscuras pupilas retaron a Seto a diferir. Al instante entendió que estaba ante el lado terco del albino, uno al cual no podía contradecir demasiado a riesgo de sufrir uno de sus conocidos arranques. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era molestarlo por lo que suspiró con resignación y se llevó los dedos a la sien en un gesto que comenzaba a hacérsele conocido a Jou.

"Bien. Pero si mañana te sientes mal TIENES que decírmelo. No quiero tener otra preocupación adicional durante la Convención." El joven asintió y Seto salió de la habitación murmurando algo entre dientes. Mokuba observó al grupo con curiosidad. Seto le había estado hablando del lobo pero aún le maravillaba que el animal se sintiera a gusto con todas esas personas a su alrededor cuando supuestamente sólo conocía a Jou.

Le echó un último vistazo al níveo animal que pareció devolverle la mirada con inocente curiosidad. "Espero que puedan descansar esta noche. Si necesitan algo sólo tienen que avisarme." Les dijo Mokuba en un tono bajo y conciliador. Finalmente siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

Cuando los hermanos salieron Marik se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. "Bien, ahora me explicarán a mí qué es realmente lo que está sucediendo." Jounouchi y Ryou bajaron las cabezas, así como Honda. "Porque luego de lo de hace un rato no esperen que me conforme con la misma mentira." Con un profundo suspiro los tres se sentaron en la cama y Ryou comenzó a explicar en un hilo de voz la situación de Jounouchi. El rubio escuchó con atención todos los detalles del cuento... versión de Ryou claro está, versión que era la misma que le habían vendido a Jounouchi.

"¿Cómo pudo Kaiba convertirte en humano sin que enloquecieras?" Exclamó Marik al final. Jounouchi se limitó a sonreír un poco abochornado.

"Supongo que no soy un lobo demasiado arraigado a mi naturaleza." Sonrió Jou llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras Honda resoplaba indignado.

* * *

La tarde se había cerrado y la noche cubría soberana la cabaña de Mokuba Kaiba. Una fantasmagórica silueta se deslizó fuera de la puerta de Jounouchi y en completo silencio comenzó a olisquear las habitaciones sin dar con la que buscaba. Honda buscaba al joven de cabellos negros, el hermano de Seto. La brisa que se colaba por uno de los balcones le trajo el olor del joven. Se acercó con cautela tratando de no interrumpirlo. Parecía pensativo sentado en la baranda de madera que adornaba el balcón. La luz nocturna iluminando apenas la piel tostada del joven.

Se sentó lo más cerca que pudo y ladeó la cabeza tratando de verlo mejor en la semipenumbra del balcón. Al cabo de un rato Mokuba se enderezó y volteó para entrar a la casa. Al verlo se detuvo y Honda se removió un poco en su lugar pero permaneció sentado como esperando a ver qué sucedía.

"Mi hermano me contó sobre ti." Comenzó a decir Mokuba mientras se agachaba a la altura del animal. "No creo que seas salvaje." Murmuró mientra extendía una mano hacia el lobo. Honda trató de captar el olor de Mokuba sin tener que acercarse demasiado, el aura que envolvía al joven le decía una y otra vez que no había nada de qué temer. "Vámos. Sólo quiero tocarte." Finalmente Honda se levantó y se acercó. Mokuba le acarició suavemente el pelaje del pecho.

Honda no podía entender por qué sentía que era seguro acercarse al joven. No había sido así con los demás, sólo con Jounouchi y porque era su hermano de crianza, dos lobeznos de diferentes camadas pero que habían decidido compartir sus correrías. Antes de darse cuenta Mokuba lo tenía sobre su lomo y le hacía cosquillas en la panza cosa que lo deleitó sobremanera. "Sabía que no me harías daño." Murmuró el joven complacido. Se levantó y le dio una sonrisa al animal. "¿Quieres algo de comer?" Y salió en dirección a la cocina seguido de Honda que iba con paso algo inseguro.

Ya en la habitación Mokuba sacó un poco de la carne que había cazado durante el día y que aún tendría que preparar para conservarla en buen estado. Con cuidado se agachó y le ofreció los pedazos al lobo. Honda se acercó con cautela, nuevamente con la sensación de seguridad que le era extraña. "Sé que no naciste para ser una mascota. Aún así me gustaría que lo fueras." Susurró Mokuba en aquel tono bajo y conciliador. Honda hubiera dado cualquier cosa por entender las palabras que el joven le hablaba pero se contentó con lamer levemente la mano que le ofrecía la carne.

* * *

Seto intentó dormirse, pero en su mente le seguía dando vueltas la situación aquella, lo que había hablado con su hermano e incluso la presencia de Marik en la casa de su hermano. Todo comenzaba a rayarle los nervios y la paciencia. Por el momento tendría que olvidar todos esos detalles si pretendía concentrarse en la competencia que se aproximaba. Dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de encontrar una posición que le acomodara y cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo le pareció sentir sobre su cuello una cálida respiración.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado simplemente para percatarse de que se hallaba en una posición poco usual, boca arriba, con una mano sobre el pecho y otra sobre el vientre. ¿Cuándo demonios se había dormido en esa posición? "K´so." Murmuró malhumorado. "Es sólo un cachorro, ni siquiera es humano." Se volteó boca abajo y sujetó con fuerza la almohada bajo su cabeza como era su costumbre.

Sin embargo y conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que el sueño no le iba a llegar pronto y sabía exactamente cuál era la razón... el lobezno. No podía negárselo a sí mismo, no era su costumbre engañarse de esa forma tan rampante. Con algo de brusquedad se levantó y se cubrió con una de las batas que había llevado. Abrió las puertas que daban al balcón de su habitación y apoyó las manos en el barandal. Siquiera el aire fresco de la noche lo calmaría un poco. Incluso Bakura lo hubiera podido distraer un poco, pero le parecía injusto estar pensando en el lobezno mientras estaba con Bakura. Por tonto que pareciera le había tomado cariño al joven albino y no estaba en sus planes herirlo esa noche... no después del extraño suceso con Marik.

La brisa nocturna le removió los oscuros mechones y entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar la frescura de la misma. Estuvo casi una hora en aquel lugar, moviéndose ocasionalmente hasta que unas voces abajo de su balcón le llamaron la atención. Se ocultó en la oscuridad del balcón para observar. Bajo su mirada dos figuras se abrieron paso.

"¡Jounouchi!" Gritó entre dientes Bakura. "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"Debe estar por aquí Ryou." Repuso el rubio en igual tono. Seto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Bakura y Jounouchi caminaban con suma cautela en el patio de la casa. Parecía que buscaban algo o alguien, pero desde aquella distancia no podía entender lo que susurraban. Los observó fascinado, ambos se movían con suma gracia y sin hacer ruido alguno. Era algo que siempre había admirado en Ryou, pero ahora que veía a Jounouchi imitar perfectamente la forma de moverse del albino el hecho le produjo cierta inquietud.

Jounouchi se detuvo por unos segundos y sin pensarlo dejó escapar un suave aullido. Minutos más tarde una mano se posaba con fuerza sobre su boca. "¿Qué crees que haces? Vas a despertar a todos en la casa." Siseó Ryou ante la atónita mirada de Jou.

"Lo siento." Musitó abochornado el rubio. "Creo que es instinto." Dijo suspirando. "Es que no sé a dónde se pudo haber metido Honda."

"No creo que le vaya a pasar nada por una noche que duerma fuera. Podemos dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta por si regresa." Propuso Bakura.

"Claro." Dijo con algo de tristeza y desilusión. Bakura se percató de inmediato del cambio en el rubio.

"Hey, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Ahh... nada. Supongo que extraño las montañas." Murmuró con nostalgia.

"Yo también las extraño." Comentó Ryou con cierto aire de complicidad. "Solía correr sobre la nieve hasta encontrar un buen lugar para cazar." Jounouchi sonrió de soslayo.

"Sí. Extraño eso. Correr con Honda en la falda de la montaña. Ahuyarle a la oscuridad de la noche." Se sujetó un brazo con un aire resignado. "Supongo que ser humano tiene sus desventajas."

"Oye... también tiene sus ventajas. "Quieres jugar a las carreras... quizás eso te anime un poco." Jounouchi le dio una mirada avivada.

"¿Crees que se pueda aquí?"

"Claro, ¿ves ese árbol de allá?" El rubio asintió. "Bien, no hay muchos obstáculos así que podemos ir, darle la vuelta y regresar. El primero que llegue es el ganador."

"¡Hecho!"

"Esta será la marca." Continuó el albino señalando los arbustos que bordeaban el sendero en el que se encontraban. "¿Listo?" Jounouchi le dio una sonrisa salvaje, llena de excitación. "¡Vámos!"

En un despertar de elásticos músculos ambos jovenes salieron disparados. Seto observó el par, era como si el viento los llevara sin esfuerzo alguno hacia el árbol que se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Los vio saltar algunos arbustos que se interponían en sus caminos y sintió como si presenciara una competencia entre demonios de nieve. Con ojos hipnotizados siguió los cuerpos hasta que le dieron la vuelta al árbol para luego comenzar a acercarse. Por un momento pensó que Jounouchi llegaría primero al lugar pero justo cuando comenzaban a acercarse a la marca Ryou se inclinó hacia Jou tomándolo con fuerza por la cintura y haciéndolo rodar.

El rubio emitió un sorprendido sonido para recuperarse en apenas unos segundos y tomar control de la aparentemente descontrolada voltereta. Con un gruñido alegre cayó sobre Bakura, sujetándolo de las muñecas y haciendo ademán de morderle la garganta. Por unos segundos Seto abrió los ojos con sorpresa pensando que Jounouchi estaba atacando al albino como apenas un día atrás había temido de sí mismo, por unos segundos su respiración se contuvo hasta que escuchó claramente la risa de Bakura.

Con una simple maniobra de sus piernas el joven empujó el cuerpo de Jou y tras una breve escaramuza quedó sobre el rubio haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacía unos segundos el joven le hiciera. La profunda risa de Jounouchi llegó hasta sus oídos, interrumpida intermitentemente por gruñidos y pequeños chillidos. La mente de Seto comenzó a sugerirle algunas cosas en ese instante... cosas que no había notado hasta ese momento. "Están... jugando." Susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Observó más detenidamente a los dos jóvenes.

La pequeña escaramuza continuó por un buen rato, ambos tirando dentelladas inofensivas al aire y fingiéndose mordidos, respondiéndose con gruñidos y risas. Finalmente Ryou dejó caer su cabeza sobre el vientre de Jou totalmente exhausto y ambos quedaron por un momento quietos, respirando agitadamente.

"Gracias." Murmuró Jou entre profundos suspiros. "Lo necesitaba." Cerró los ojos satisfecho mientras Ryou volteaba la cabeza en su dirección y dejaba escapar una risita satisfecha.

"Creo que yo también lo necesitaba." Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Kaiba se llevó una mano temblorosa a los ojos y trató de ignorar lo que su mente le estaba diciendo justo en esos momentos... sin embargo hacía demasiado sentido. La imagen del albino continuaba en su mente. Lentamente se retiró del balcón y cerró las puertas. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación.

"Ryou..." Susurró. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes? "Pero quién..." Se preguntó sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Nunca había escuchado de ningún otro mago en las cercanías de las montañas en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ellas. El único mago era él mismo.

Cerró los ojos con temor y su mente conjuró la escena nuevamente. El joven albino tirado sobre la nieve, completamente desnudo, el cuerpo levemente azuloso por el frío. Antes de eso... no era como si hubiera demasiado por recordar... apenas acababa de conseguir un lugar donde instalarse en las montañas. Su cabaña estaba recién hecha por orden suya, pero con la constante supervisión no había tenido demasiado tiempo para ver los alrededores. Sin embargo recordaba el primer día que había salido a explorar.

Una pequeña jauría de lobos de nieve se podía observar en la parte superior de las montañas y desde la distancia que estaba divisó una loba cuyo pelaje brillaba bajo el sol invernal como fina plata. La vio llevar en su boca algo. En un principio había pensado que se trataba de un conejo muerto pero cuando la pequeña criatura fue depositada en el suelo pudo ver con deleite que se trataba de una cría. Recordó que desde ese momento había deseado tener un lobo de nieve como mascota.

Los días siguientes se la había pasado practicando hechizos en la ladera de la montaña. El lugar era amplio y libre de estorbos. Toda clase de hechizos, especialmente aquellos complicados que requerían una concentración inusual de su parte. Durante uno de esos hechizos fue interrumpido por la aparición de la loba en su campo visual. Sólo por unos segundos la plateada forma había pasado como un celaje de un lado al otro del lugar donde practicaba. Por un buen rato había pensado en descontinuar su practica y regresar, el hecho de que la loba estuviera tan cerca no le daba buena espina. Finalmente había desechado la idea y había continuado.

Fue cuando regresaba de aquella práctica que había encontrado a Ryou tirado sobre la nieve, como salido de la nada.

"Imposible." Susurró. "Imposible." Repitió luego de unos segundos más. Con movimientos inseguros y torpes se levantó del sofá y se dirigió nuevamente a las puertas del balcón. Cuando se asomó las dos figuras habían desaparecido y no quedaba rastro de lo que había sucedido. "Kuso." Gruñó con amargura apenas contenida. "Eres un tonto Seto." Murmuró. "Un tonto irresponsable."

* * *

Honda se relamió con gusto al recordar la carne que acababa de devorar mientras observaba cómo el joven continuaba preparando el resto. Estaba completamente satisfecho y en su vida no se había sentido tan cómodo en presencia de otro ser, ni siquiera Jounouchi. Meneó el rabo inconscientemente. "Hey... ¿te gustó eso?" Al ver la sonrisa del joven el movimiento del apéndice se hizo más pronunciado. "Jajaja, supongo que sí. Casi termino con esto y luego me iré a dormir. Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas, en serio. No tengo problemas en compartir mi rincón." Continuó preparando la carne hasta que finalmente terminó con toda la que quedaba. Se lavó las manos y se las secó. "Vámos." Honda se levantó de inmediato, aquel sonido era uno de los que comenzaba a entenderle a los humanos.

Con pasos más confiados esta vez siguió al joven hasta la recámara. Mokuba cerró la puerta luego de que el lobo entrara. "Espérame aquí." Le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño. Honda observó a su alrededor y comenzó a olisquear las cosas que le parecían más interesantes, finalmente el joven emergió del baño con una pajama puesta. Dio un enorme bostezo antes de dirigirse a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Honda observó con las orejas muy atentas hasta que el joven le dio dos palmadas a la cama. De inmediato saltó arriba y sin mucho preámbulo se dejó caer sobre la cómoda colcha. "Eres una criatura muy hermosa." Comentó Mokuba mientras le acariciaba con suavidad las orejas. "Me gustaría que te quedaras."

Honda no pudo entender las palabras del humano pero cerró los ojos con un suspiro cuando el joven dejó de acariciarle las orejas. Bajó la cabeza entre las patas y al sentir que Mokuba apagaba la luz se acercó un poco más al cálido cuerpo durmiéndose al poco rato.

* * *

Apenas faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y Seto se levantó, no de su cama, sino del sofá. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, sus pensamientos y consciencia no le habían dado tregua. Se dio un baño rápido, se arregló y se vistió, saliendo con paso cansado de la habitación. Apenas amanecía y todo estaba en silencio. Las habitaciones donde debían estar los tres invitados estaban completamente quietas. Al menos eso era un alivio. Pasó con lentitud y sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Tocó quedamente y entró sin recibir respuesta. Su hermano solía dormir hasta tarde.

Un suave gruñido detuvo sus pasos y se quedó completamente quieto hasta que registró la presencia del animal. "¿Honda?" El ruido cesó de inmediato. Se acercó a una de las lámparas y encendió la mecha. El lobo estaba echado plácidamente sobre la cama al lado de su hermano. "Parece que los Kaiba tienen una conexión lupina más fuerte de lo que imaginaba." Sonrió al ver que su hermano se estiraba perezosamente.

"Set, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó un poco azorado.

"Nada, Mokuba, sólo estaba algo preocupado, pero veo que ya tienes compañía." Sonrió en dirección al animal. El joven de cabellos negros se acomodó en la cama para dejarle un lado a su hermano quien lo complació de inmediato. Honda se acomodó también, pero al lado contrario de donde Seto estaba.

"Parece que no eres del todo de su agrado." Mokuba comenzó a acariciar las peludas orejas y Honda entrecerró los ojos satisfecho.

"No lo culpo." Dijo cansado al tiempo que se escondía bajo las colchas.

"¿Mala noche?"

"Hmmn."

"Vamos, ¿qué es lo que sucede?" Le dijo el joven al tiempo que le daba un buen empujón.

"¿Podemos hablar en la mañana?" Fue la respuesta algo confusa bajo la colcha.

"Está bien." Susurró algo preocupado Mokuba. "Pero en la mañana me dirás qué es lo que te pasa."

"Unhunn."

"A veces actúas como si tuvieras cinco años todavía." Comentó el joven volteando los ojos para luego apagar la lámpara, meterse también bajo las colchas y continuar acariciando las orejas del animal.

* * *

Mokuba despertó más tarde de lo que había pensado, su hermano continuaba a su lado, caso extraño pues sabía que Seto era madrugador. El lobo lo saludó con un movimiento de cola tan pronto lo vio estirarse. "Buenos días." Musitó algo somnoliento. "Me hace falta una taza de chocolate caliente." Dijo al tiempo que se rascaba un hombro y se levantaba de la cama dejando a Seto cubierto con la colcha. Se estiró cuan largo era cuando se levantó de la cama, con paso lento pero seguro llegó hasta el baño y se arregló un poco aunque no se preocupó por cambiarse la pijama que consistía únicamente del pantalón de la misma. Los negros cabellos a pesar de haber sido peinados continuaban obstinadamente revueltos pero no les prestó demasiada atención.

La escena que lo saludó al llegar a la cocina fue la de Marik, Jou y Bakura, todos con una taza de chocolate caliente. Marik fue el primero en darle los buenos días mientras le ofrecía una taza de chocolate. Tras Mokuba apareció Honda.

"¡Honda! ¿Dónde rayos estabas metido? ¡Te buscamos toda la noche!" Exclamó el rubio a modo de regaño.

No es de tu incumbencia. Soy un lobo libre. Fue el mensaje del lobo mientras lo ignoraba olímpicamente en favor de acercarse a los pies de Mokuba.

"Eso no es gracioso Honda, al menos díme que vas a desaparecer, apenas pude dormir."

El resto del grupo observaba la dinámica con algo de verguenza ajena hasta que Mokuba interrumpió. "El lobo pasó la noche en mi habitación, espero que eso no sea demasiado problema."

Honda escondió la cabeza entre las patas mientras un pesado silencio se posaba en la cocina. No necesitaba entender al humano para imaginar lo que había dicho. Por lo que cuando Jounouchi explotó en carcajadas todos brincaron en sus lugares.

"Y luego dices que yo soy el que está loco." Dijo entre carcajadas finalmente. La risa no duró demasiado porque aquella amena escena fue interrumpida por la llegada de un visitante. Una joven de rubios cabellos yacía recostada del portal con una sonrisa más bien cínica. Vestía un abrigo de piel ligero y bajo el abrigo vestía pantalones gruesos muy pegados y una camisa también gruesa de cuello alto.

"Buenos días, Mokuba, querido." Sonrió en dirección al aludido quien tomó un leve color sonrosado en las mejillas. "¿No me vas a presentar a tus invitados?" Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba de buenas a primeras a Jounouchi y se le arreguindaba del brazo.

El rubio pensó que una descarga de feromonas lo había golpeado con todo el peso posible y cuando Mokuba estaba a punto de responderle a la chica tomó una profunda aspiración que lo dejó algo mareado y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Está en celo." Y fijó los ambarinos ojos en los de la chica que estaban completamente abiertos. El resultado no se hizo esperar.

¡PLAFFF!

Y Jounouchi fue a parar al suelo con la marca de una delicadísima mano en la mejilla.

* * *

Tardé mucho otra vez, lo siento... estas últimas semanas han sido fuertes para mí, fui tía por siete días y hoy finalmente se pudieron llevar los arreglos necesario para el entierro de mi sobrinito de siete días. Todos aquí estamos tranquilos, sin embargo no es nada fácil.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Cuidense mucho y ya saben, dudas, preguntas, críticas, flamas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. Ja ne!


	11. Capítulo 11

-------  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
-------  
  
Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a... Pierrot (gracias por los ánimos), Cheza Katsuya (aquí otro capi, gracias por esperar), Dark Goddes (you too figured it out, that's great and thanx for the cheers), Katrinna Le Fay (qué bueno que te gusta la trama), Chibineko chan4 (muy lindos, claro que sí), Tenshi (tengo buenas noticias), Pierrot (bellísimo y con Seto más), Ishida Rio (yup, dos... aunque aún no estamos seguro de si fue él), Aguila Fanel (yo no lo culpo, no es como si Jou pudiera mantener la boca cerrada aún de lobito), Uruviel Telrunya (gracias por los ánimos también, se aprecia mucho el gesto), Arla 17 (Thanx), Amazona Verde (Sí, esa es Mai, aunque adelanto que no habrá slash en la relación Mokuba/Honda), Ana 91 (creo que algunas de tus preguntas se contestan en este cap), ANNIE (qué bien que te gustó), Eri Mond Chan (ah, pusi, escribí Kitsune, si te interesa un buen fic caliente con Ran entonces puedes ir a la página de Karoru-chan, El Altar de Xellos, su número de id aquí en Fanfiction es 81247 y ahí tiene los links, si te interesan los de Harry soy la autora de "En Silencio", Harry/Draco, pero el ID es con otra cuenta 633479), Eli-chan 1 (thanx). Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus ánimos.  
  
Les tengo buenas noticias, mi hermana descubrió que estaba embarazada hace apenas unas semanas. Estamos alegres pero también algo nerviosos. Ahora mismo tiene seis semanas, ella no se lo esperaba, pero igual está muy feliz. Esperamos que todo le salga bien aunque yo aún no me lo puedo creer.  
  
En fin... on with the story, hope you like it.  
  
-------  
  
La chica estaba a escasos centímetros de una crisis nerviosa mientras que Jounouchi en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano en el lugar donde había recibido la cachetada, no atinaba a levantarse. Ryou también la observaba con una expresión algo asustada.  
  
"Mai... linda, lo siento. Jou es muy bromista." La chica levantó la cabeza altanera y dio un delicado respingo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Marik se acercó al rubio y antes que pudiera protestar lo levantó del suelo.  
  
"Lamento los modales de mi amigo." Dijo con serenidad Ishtar. "Mi nombre es Marik, él es Ryou y él es Jounouchi. Estamos acompañando al hermano de Mokuba." La rubia se tranquilizó un poco con lo terso de la actitud del hombre de ojos violáceos.  
  
"Gusto en conocerte." Musitó entre dientes aún enojada.  
  
"El gusto es mío. Estabamos a punto de comenzar el desayuno, ¿gustas acompañarnos?" La rubia asintió y Marik la dirigió a la mesa mientras Mokuba suspiraba aliviado. La rubia tenía un genio de los mil demonios, sin embargo Marik había detenido la explosión antes de que comenzara.  
  
Jounouchi se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer hasta que la rubia le dio una mirada fulminante. Sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas y un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de su ser. Bajó el rostro y salió silenciosamente de la cocina olvidando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa. Sólo tenía un pensamiento, había vuelto a meter las patas. Por suerte esta vez Seto no había estado para presenciarlo.  
  
Caminó en dirección a la habitación donde había pasado la noche y de haber prestado atención se hubiera evitado otra verguenza, pero la suerte simplemente no estaba de su lado. La puerta de la habitación de Mokuba acababa de abrirse y Seto estaba a punto de salir cuando Jounouchi tropezó con ella, empujándola sin querer y provocando que golpeara a Seto justo en la frente y nariz. Seto se sujetó del marco de la puerta para no caer mientras con la mano libre se sujetaba la nariz. Jounouchi se estaba sobando la cabeza cuando apareció al otro lado de la puerta y se encontró con un muy enojado Kaiba.  
  
"¡Lo siento!" Chilló asustado al ver la expresión furiosa de Kaiba. El moreno gruñó algo entre dientes mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación. Jounouchi lo siguió con algo de sobresalto, lo encontró mirándose en el espejo.  
  
No podía negar que a pesar del mal caracter que tenía se preocupaba por el humano. "¿Seto?" Murmuró con timidez.  
  
"Dime algo, Jounouchi, ¿eras así de torpe cuando eras un lobo o simplemente es un defecto humano que adquiriste?" Volteó a mirar al rubio, los enormes ojos castaños mostraban perfectamente que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decirle. Tomó en consideración la expresión y le pareció lo más gracioso del mundo, no porque le dieran ganas de reír sino porque le provocaba morder los labios que Jounouchi estaba maltratando por causa de la verguenza.  
  
No pudo evitar distinguir la marca roja en el rostro del rubio. Jounouchi vio que el moreno entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha y se le acercaba. Por unos momentos pensó que Seto iba a atacarlo en su enojo. Se sorprendió cuando el moreno lo sujetó por la barbilla y comenzó a escudriñarlo con intensidad. "¿Jounouchi?" Y le pasó un dedo por la marca haciéndolo brincar. "¿Qué es esto?"  
  
"Ahh... yo..."  
  
"¿Quién te pegó, Jounouchi?" Dijo en un susurro que hizo estremecer al rubio cuando pudo distinguir perfectamente cinco dedos en la marca.  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"No me mientas..." Dijo tratando de mantener un semblante calmado.  
  
"La hembra... yo..." Seto le dio una mirada en blanco.  
  
"¿Cuál hembra?"  
  
"Ehh... es que..."  
  
"Jounouchi, ¿por qué no puedes responderme de una buena vez? Espero que no trates de mentirme." El rubio dejó de balbucear mientras una expresión herida cruzaba sus ojos para finalmente bajar la cabeza.  
  
"Una hembra acaba de llegar y yo la insulté." Musitó por lo bajo y Kaiba tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.  
  
"¿Una chica?, ¿quién?" Se acercó un paso y sintió frustración cuando el cachorro retrocedió la misma distancia.  
  
"Mai." La expresión del moreno no cambió demasiado, pero se acercó a Jounouchi un poco más.  
  
"¿Desayunaste?" Jounochi negó. "Vamos." Dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba en dirección a la cocina. Jounouchi se dejó arrastrar sin protestar mientras escuchaba a Seto murmurar por lo bajo en un tono que le hacía estremecer.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina la escena era más o menos parecida a la que el rubio había dejado antes de salir sólo que esta vez Mokuba se había puesto una batola sobre los pantalones de la pajama. La chica rubia estaba sentada entre el rubio Ishtar y Bakura.  
  
"Buenos días, hermano." Saludó Mokuba con el afecto de siempre mientras devoraba unas tostadas. Marik y Ryou asintieron con las cabezas y Mai sólo dio un respingo al ver que el chico que la había insultado venía tras el hombre.  
  
"Buenos días." Dijo en un tono algo severo mientras observaba de arriba a abajo a la chica Valentine. Para él aquella mujercita tenía toda la pinta de bruja que una de ellas pudiera tener. Pero a su hermano Mokuba le caía bien por lo que trataba de controlarse lo más que podía. Esta vez, sin embargo, todas la voces de cautela estaban silenciosas en su mente. "Un poco temprano para visitas, no Mai?" La vio enrojecer y sintió que el rubio se escondía de la vista de la mujer. La ignoró y haló el cuerpo tras de sí hacia la mesa, sentándolo, luego sirvió dos humeantes tazas y le extendió una a Jounouchi.  
  
Minutos más tarde la tensión que se había cernido sobre el grupo se fue levantando poco a poco mientras Marik y Ryou conversaban calladamente. Seto le daba miradas de reojo al albino, quien a pesar de haberlo descubierto algunas veces simplemente le devolvía una sonrisa libre de malicia que hacía que el corazón del moreno se retorciera de la culpa.  
  
La voz de Mokuba terminó de romper el muro de ansiedad a su alrededor. Aquellos ojos azules que ahora tanto se parecían a los suyos le estaban dando una mirada llena de emoción contenida. "Hermano, ¿tienes algo nuevo para este año?" La sonrisa abierta logró que a Seto se le olvidaran casi todas sus preocupaciones. En su mente un segundo de felicidad de su hermano valía más de mil días de su propia felicidad.  
  
"Creo que te gustará lo que tengo planeado." Murmuró con suavidad mientras le devolvía la sonrisa traviesa, cosa que sorprendió al rubio Ishtar tanto que estuvo un rato con la boca abierta y la taza a escasos centímetros hasta que Ryou le dio un leve codazo. Con un indignado refunfuño recuperó la movilidad mientras Bakura reía por lo bajo.  
  
"¿Cuándo saldremos?" Preguntó el albino mientras Mokuba les servía unos huevos revueltos y algo de carne.  
  
"Tan pronto ustedes estén listos. Imagino que irás cono nosotros." Comentó Kaiba en dirección a su hermano quien asintió. "Si necesitas tiempo..."  
  
"No, tengo todo listo, ya los esperaba." Regresó con un plato de panecillos calientes. "Espero que no te moleste que Mai nos acompañe." Murmuró al acercarle el plato a Seto. El hombre le dio una mirada de reojo a la rubia pero no comentó nada, simplemente asintió su aceptación y Mokuba sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que dos leves hoyuelos se marcaran en sus mejillas. Con paso más ligero el joven regresó a la cocina y preparó un plato con bastante huevos revueltos y carne y lo colocó en el piso. Honda se acercó de inmediato y comenzó a engullir como si no existiera un mañana. Ninguno de los que desayunaban se percató de la mirada llena de añoranza que el joven le dio al animal. El resto de la mañana pasó sin mayores complicaciones mientras el grupo se preparaba para salir.  
  
Jounouchi abordó el coche seguido de Ryou y Honda, Seto aseguró las puertas y volteó a donde estaba su animal. La bestia agitó la cabeza orgullosa cuando hubo montado. A su lado Mokuba sonreía como un desquiciado mientras Mai los observaba desde un hermoso caballo de color amarillo tostado con las crines negras. A un lado del coche... desde donde se podía ver a Ryou en la ventana, Ishtar esperaba paciente a que el coche avanzara. El mayor de los Kaiba le dio un tirón a los animales del coche y pronto vehículo estuvo en movimiento.  
  
En el interior del coche habían pasado varias horas en silencio hasta que Jounouchi le dio una mirada expeculativa al lobo que descansaba al otro lado. "¿Honda?"  
  
El animal apenas movió las orejas en su dirección, dándole una mirada aburrida, sin embargo el rubio no se molestó. "Te gusta el humano, ¿cierto?" Murmuró bajando la mirada hacia las manos que apretaba nerviosamente sobre su regazo.  
  
Es... diferente. Admitió el aludido.  
  
"Sé que yo no tengo muchas esperanzas de regresar a la manada. No después de todo esto." El lobo levantó la cabeza finalmente y se acomodó para verlo con atención, Bakura también lo estaba observando. "Bueno... yo... yo..." Balbuceó nervioso antes de tragar con fuerza y levantar los ojos hacia el lobo. "Quiero quedarme."  
  
¿Por qué, Jou? No lo entiendo. El lobo ladeó la cabeza confundido. ¿No extrañas las montañas? ¿Tus hermanos?  
  
"Tú eres mi hermano, Honda, y estás aquí conmigo. Sí extraño las montañas, pero no es la gran cosa." Dijo dándole una mirada fugitiva al albino. "Me gustaría quedarme aquí."  
  
¿Con él? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Jounouchi? El lobo emitió un suave gemido mientras su mirada alerta escrutaba al rubio hasta que el joven asintió lentamente pero sin verlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?  
  
"¿Cómo puedes tú confiar en su hermano?" Preguntó a su vez el joven.  
  
Es diferente, ya te lo dije. Dio un corto resoplido antes de voltear a ver al albino que los observaba de forma velada. Lo observó un rato hasta de poner la cabeza sobre las patas. Jounouchi, ¿cómo es que confiamos en él? Preguntó de repente. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y él también se volteó a ver al albino. Bakura, consciente de que ambos lo observaban desvió la mirada mientras su rostro enrojecía al sentirse incómodo.  
  
"Bakura huele a nieve fresca, a pino y montaña." Fue la única respuesta con la que pudo dar. Honda bajó de donde se encontraba y de un salto llegó al lado del albino que dio un leve brinco y se pegó a la ventana del coche. Honda le puso una pata en el muslo y otra en el pecho mientras intentaba olisquearlo.  
  
"Jou... ¿qué le sucede a Honda?" Murmuró nervioso el joven con grandes ojos. Jounouchi se apresuró a sujetar al animal que se retorció entre sus brazos enojado.  
  
"Ahh, no le pasa nada, es un tonto." Dijo finalmente soltándolo en el piso con una sonora caída y le dio una enorme sonrisa al albino. El lobo resopló indignado y le pidió al rubio que lo dejara bajar del coche. El rubio abrió la puerta y por ella escapó el animal. "Creo que una pulga extraña lo picó allá en la casa del hermano de Seto."  
  
Honda por su parte, comenzó a trotar al lado del caballo de Mokuba sin percatarse de la mirada extrañada que le daba el mayor de los Kaiba.  
  
Ryou sonrió de aquella forma que lo hacía parecer un ángel y dio por terminado el asunto. Por el momento le interesaban más otros asuntos como por ejemplo las cosas extrañas que le provocaban la presencia de cierto rubio de piel bronceada que cabalgaba muy pegado al carruaje con aire ausente y sonrisa de bastardo en los labios. O la sensación de perfecta libertad que había sentido al correr la noche anterior a través del patio de la casa junto a Jounouchi. Era como si algo en su vida hubiera estado faltando y se hubiera enterado en el instante preciso que tumbó al chico al piso y comenzaron aquella lucha amigable.  
  
Quién le iba a decir que se llevaría mejor que Seto con el lobezno humanizado. Era lógico que Jounouchi se llevara más con el moreno que tantos días había pasado intentando ganarse su confianza de forma gradual. De todas formas le era obvio que ahí había algo más que el simple interés de un Kaiba por un capricho. Conocía al hombre, casi se echó a reír a sabiendas que Jounouchi lo miraría como si se hubiera vuelto loco, que si lo conocía. Había pasado más noches en su cama que en la suya propia. Kaiba siempre lo había tratado con deferencia... como hombre lo trataba con respeto, como amante lo trataba con tierno cuidado. Tanto contraste que nadie aparte de él podría saberlo.  
  
Y ahora que sabía que Jounouchi había atrapado el interés del hombre la verdad no se sentía traicionado. Jounouchi era tan inocente como sus dulces ojos color almíbar. Y sabía que Kaiba no se sentiría traicionado de verlo interesado en otra persona, quizás un poco posesivo pero eso seguramente porque no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. A su lado Jounouchi se acomodó dispuesto a dormir durante todo el viaje.  
  
No, Kaiba no se molestaría a menos que esa persona fuera un tal Marik Ishtar. "Ishtar." Susurró permitiendo que el nombre resonara en su boca como un primitivo llamado.  
  
Ishtar tenía su atención en esos momentos mientras cabalgaba al lado del carruaje, no se había percatado que Ryou lo observaba desde la ventanilla. Llevaba el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia atrás haciendo que fueran sus caderas las que se ajustaran al vaivén del animal y tenía a su alrededor ese aire maligno que hacía que todos lo tildaran de bastardo. Pero él lo había visto apenas dos noches atrás, su rostro sereno y franco, había probado la suavidad de su piel y había sentido el cálido pulso tras las venas de su cuello como la muestra más pura de confianza.  
  
Si lo que sentía continuaba por aquel rumbo pronto iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Sonrió ampliamente cuando el rubio descubrió que era observado y levantó la mano a modo de saludo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Con algo de timidez Ryou levantó sus dedos hacia la ventana. Sí, pronto tendría que hacer algo al respecto y Marik no sabría qué lo había golpeado hasta que lo tuviera bajo sus garras. Sin tener consciencia de lo que hacía se relamió los labios como el predador que ha escogido su presa.  
  
-------  
  
Gracias a todos por leer, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, flamas, todo es bienvenido. Este capítulo no tiene beta-reading así que les agradezco cualquier observación al respecto. Cuidense mucho y se les quiere de gratis, Ja ne! 


	12. Capítulo 12

* * *

****

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen.  
  
Gracias a...

**Noin Weiß KreuZ Yaoi** - Supongo que ahora no me perdonas por haber tardado más que semanas en actualizar esto. Sorry.

**Kaede Sakuragi** - Gracias por los ánimos y espero que estés haciendo tu fic como me lo describiste, al menos no se tardaría tanto como el mío. Me disculpo muchas veces pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

**Karoru Metallium** - Bueno... pues ya no tan abandonado y finalmente arriba, rayos, desde el martes que lo tenía, sorry Karo. Pero aquí los tienes y voy a ver si lo dejo en agenda porque con la fiebre de HP que tengo ando perdidota. Pero nada, tú sabes cómo me encanta el angelito albino, ejem... gracias por todas las imágenes que me has enviado de él. Y sip, el angelito va a sacar sus garras, al cabo que también es un lobo y con más experiencia que los otros dos, pero Seto y Jou siguen siendo los principales. Aquí en este capítulo entra el personaje que sacar a relucir todo lo relacionado con los lobos y que hará que Seto finalmente se decida a dejar a un lado su frialdad de una vez y por todas. Y shi me hace falta beta, buaaaaaa, he corregido toda la historia desde el principio y no sabes la mar de cosas que he quitado y cambiado, sin alterar lo que ya estaba dicho, claro, solo pequeñas metiditas de pata. Cuídate mucho, Karo.

**Gochi Glay Lover** - Muchas gracias por los ánimos y agradecida también por la paciencia que me han tenido.

**Briggitte** - Sorry también por la tardanza, pero espero no volverlo a hacer.

Gracias por la paciencia a todos y sorry por la espera. Sin más la historia.

* * *

El camino fue algo accidentado pero nada que no pudieran manejar, al final la que más se había quejado había sido la chica Valentine. La tarde estaba a punto de comenzar cuando Seto divisó los portales del lugar de reunión. Hermosos pavos reales blancos sobre columnas de mármol flanqueaban las magnificas puertas que más parecían la entrada a un jardín encantado que otra cosa. Las puertas se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso y Jounouchi se asomó a la ventana del carruaje mientras observaba todo cuando había en el interior. Un hechicero les salió al paso para darles la bienvenida.  
  
"Bienvenidos a la Convención Anual de Magos." Saludó con una profunda inclinación. "¿Puedo ver sus invitaciones?" Mokuba, Seto, Mai y Marik sacaron dichos documentos y los presentaron ante el hombre. Luego de las debidas autorizaciones les dio paso franco.  
  
"Vaya, esto sí que es hermoso." Comentó Ryou desde el interior del carruaje. Jounouchi estaba a su lado y observaba con la misma expresión de asombro. Era la primera vez que bajaba de las montañas, no que hubiera vivido demasiado pero las montañas nunca se habían descongelado, al menos eso le había contado su madre. Sonrió con aquella canina expresión y Ryou lo imitó a la perfección.  
  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a una extraña estructura que recordaba vagamente un lirio de agua en cuyo centro descansaba una cúpula de cristal que reflejaba el cielo y lo que había a su alrededor haciendo dificil mirarla.  
  
"Otra vez una flor." Murmuró Seto fastidiado. Mokuba sonrió abiertamente.  
  
"Es hermosa. Al menos no tiene forma de rana como hace dos años."  
  
"Vámos." Se acercaron a la periferia de la estructura y desmontaron. Los caballos desaparecieron de inmediato y Seto se acercó al carruaje abriendo la puerta para que los jóvenes bajaran.  
  
"¿Qué es eso, Set?" Preguntó Ryou con evidente fascinación.  
  
"Es tan sólo la entrada. Vámos, no retrasemos al resto." Dicho lo cual sujetó a Jounouchi de la muñeca y lo dirigió tras de sí. Ryou se quedó viendo la escena con resguardada emoción. Una pequeñísima sonrisa le llegó a la comisura de los labios. Seto se estaba volviendo mucho más posesivo de su lobezno. Seguro le iba a dar un ataque cuando se diera cuenta.  
  
Siguió a la pareja hasta donde estaba el resto esperándolos y dedicó unos segundos a darle una mirada de arriba a abajo al hombre de piel tostada y cabellos rubios que esperaba un poco alejado de los demás. Marik no lo estaba mirando en esos momentos, de otra forma se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones del albino, ojos que no ven... Pero su experiencia traicionera y su instinto de timador le indicaron que era observado por lo que se volteó suavemente. Se le aceleró el pulso al notar con alegría que la mirada no pertenecía a uno de los Kaiba, específicamente el mayor sino que pertenecía a unos ojos color chocolate que en esos momentos le dedicaban una tímida sonrisa.  
  
Para su mayor felicidad Ryou fue a pararse a su lado mientras Seto adelantaba el grupo al tiempo que los pétalos se separaban dejando ver unas pequeñas escaleras blancas que llevaban a la cúpula de cristal. Fue el primero en adentrarse al interior, la superficie formó líquidas ondas mágicas en lo que aparentemente era cristal. Jounouchi no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo puesto que el moreno no le había soltado la muñeca. Al llegar al otro lado Jounouchi se deshacía en cristalinas risas. "Hace cosquillas." Suspiró con deleite y Seto tuvo que contenerse de acercarse cuando su hermano apareció seguido por Honda y los demás.  
  
Momentos después el rubio de ojos claros miraba extasiado el interior de lo que había parecido un pequeño espacio. Cascadas de agua caían por todas partes desde diferentes niveles enmarcando un camino de piedra. Había vegetación en plena floración e incluso aves del paraíso revoloteando de tanto en tanto entre una cascada y otra. Fueron descendiendo hacia el camino de piedra y fue entonces que Jounouchi pudo ver que entre las cascadas habían unas especies de balcones dentro de los cuales había gentes de todo tipo. Ryou también los había visto, pero miraba lo que el lobezno no podía. Los balcones conectaban al interior de los diferentes niveles que se levantaban a lado y lado del camino. Era en esos niveles que estaban hospedados los magos y demás que habían llegado para la Convención.  
  
Al observar arriba de ellos pudo ver lo que parecían ser miles de aves revolotear alrededor de una plataforma elevada sostenida por cuerdas doradas y que ocupaba gran parte del espacio interior de la cúpula. Supuso que aquella estructura sería donde los magos se reunirían o harían duelos. El camino de piedra se bifurcaba en tres y mientras Seto, Mokuba y sus acompañantes tomaban el camino central Ryou vio con tristeza que Marik junto con Mai tomaban el de la izquierda. Debió imaginar que no les tocaría juntos, por lo que Seto le había comentado acerca de aquellas reuniones los magos eran separados según su habilidad mágica para luego dividirse por categorías.  
  
Seto no pudo evitar la sonrisa satisfecha que asomaba a sus labios al ver cómo el rubio que tenía prisionero en su mano observaba todo con infantil fascinación. Le echó un vistazo a su hermano y al lobo de nieve que caminaba pacíficamente a su lado. Eso era lo que había querido en un principio, una mascota feroz pero fiel. Su hermano tenía lo que él había querido para sí aunque fuera por sólo unos días. No sentía envidia de su hermano pero sí de la situación. Las cosas estaban cambiando lenta pero inexorablemente igual que lo hacían las manecillas del reloj. En su corazón sabía que iba a extrañar tener a Jounouchi a su lado. No era lo que había deseado en un principio pero era lo que tenía ahora y no era como para tomarlo a la ligera, Jounouchi le fascinaba de una forma que apenas podía expresar.  
  
Mientras más pensaba en que tendría que cambiar al joven de regreso más extraño se sentía. No podría simplemente devolverle su forma de lobezno y tratarlo como a una mascota. Aquellos ojos color miel lo tendrían hechizado por el resto de su vida. Intentó sacar de su mente los pensamientos negativos concentrándose en la tarea a la mano, la Convención. Llegaron hasta una cascada que corría al revés, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella Jounochi lo detuvo y por más que trató no consiguió que el joven lo siguiera. "Jounouchi, muévete." Murmuró entre dientes pero el rubio negó enérgicamente. "No pasará nada, tenemos que entrar en la cascada para llegar a los niveles superiores." Aún con la explicación el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro.  
  
"No es agua, Jou, no es una cascada real." Le susurró el joven albino. "Es sólo una ilusión."  
  
"Es... extraña." Susurró el rubio con desconfianza.  
  
"Para que veas que es inofensiva yo iré primero, ¿qué te parece?" Jounochi asintió y Ryou saltó al interior de la cascada, ya Seto le había explicado una vez cómo funcionaban. Cuando el rubio vio el cuerpo de su amigo subir sin daño alguno y desaparecer cascada arriba bajo el agua tragó gordo y cerró los ojos. Seto sonrió con malicia y saltó al interior dándole un fuerte jalón, el rubio se aferró a su cuerpo con pánico y ambos comenzaron a subir. Cuando abrió los ojos se hallaban en el nivel que les correspondía y Ryou lo observaba divertido. Al darse cuenta de la razón creyó que su cara comenzaría a echar lenguas de fuego por la vergüenza, se había sujetado de Seto de tal forma que el moreno parecía estarlo cargando como a una damicela mientras que el moreno comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno. Saltó al suelo de inmediato.  
  
En el primer nivel Mokuba esperaba para entrar a la cascada cuando vio que Honda no se movía de su lugar, estaba teniendo una reacción bastante parecida a su compañero. "No me digas que le tienes miedo a una simple ilusión." El lobo gimoteó suavemente y se revolvió pero volvió a sentarse. "Vámos, no te pasará nada." Lo invitó el joven pero no obtuvo resultados. Se agachó y extendió una mano en su dirección, Honda se acercó y le lamió la mano con timidez. "Hagamos algo, si confías en mí puedo llevarte en brazos, ¿qué te parece?" Le acarició las orejas y poco a poco fue tomándolo en brazos. El lobo se negó brevemente pero al cabo se dejó tomar en brazos y Mokuba le acarició el pelaje del cuello para calmarlo antes de saltar al interior de la cascada. Al llegar arriba los recibió un sonrojado Jounouchi, un azulado Seto y un Ryou muy risueño.  
  
Cuando el rubio vio a su compañero en brazos del joven no pudo menos que olvidar su propia verguenza. "¡Honda! ¡Dejaste que te cargaran!" Exclamó a todo pulmón.  
  
Ah, ya cállate, a tí también te cargaron. Gruñó el lobo y se tiró de los brazos de Mokuba. Jounochi volvió a enrojecer y Seto no tuvo que adivinar lo que el lobo le había dicho.  
  
"Me gustaría poder comunicarme de la misma forma que lo haces con Honda, Jou-san. Sería divertido." Sonrió el joven dándole una mirada significativa a Seto.  
  
"Luego, primero vámos a nuestras habitaciones." Mokuba asintió y se dirigieron a una especie de recepción donde una joven de cabellos marrones algo cortos los saludó con entusiasmo.  
  
"Bienvenidos a la Convención Anual de Magos número sesenta y siete, mi nombre es Anzu. ¿Me permiten sus invitaciones?" La joven tomó la invitación de los hermanos Kaiba y sonrió. "Familia Kaiba. ¿Con una mascota? Muy bien." Les extendió una llave a cada uno para luego sonreír casi de oreja a oreja de tal forma que todos se le quedaron viendo impresionados de que pudiera estirar sus facciones de aquella forma sin que le diera un calambre. "Espero que disfruten su estadía." Exclamó alegremente. Los hermanos Kaiba se apresuraron a continuar su camino, Jounouchi, Bakura y Honda los siguieron hasta las habitaciones.  
  
Los hermanos tenían habitaciones separadas y cuando Mokuba entró a la suya el lobo lo observó por unos instantes, el joven le dio una sonrisa y le hizo señas para que siguiera a su amigo, finalmente el animal decidió hacer caso y entró a la habitación de Seto. El interior de la habitación tenía una pequeña sala de descanso con tres puertas que daban a las habitaciones. "Bakura, si deseas ducharte ve primero, esperaré a que terminen ambos, no quiero que me interrumpan." Bakura hizo una perfecta imitación del mago y Jounouchi echó a reír suavemente.  
  
Seto entrecerró los ojos molesto pero los dejó pasar adentrándose en su propia habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta Bakura se le acercó a Jounouchi. "Jou, necesito un favor." El rubio le dio una mirada extrañada. "Necesito encontrar la habitación donde está Ishtar."  
  
"Y cómo se supone que te ayude a encontrarla?" El albino bajó la mirada.  
  
"Quizás tú no... pero Honda puede encontrarla más fácilmente. No quiero que nadie sepa que lo estuve buscando." Jounouchi arqueó una ceja pero finalmente asintió y le comunicó a Honda lo que el joven deseaba. Siguiendo el consejo del joven de ojos marrones esperaron a ducharse y que Kaiba saliera de la habitación para ir en busca de sus obligaciones para la Convención. Se escurrieron entonces fuera de la habitación a pesar de las instrucciones que les había dado el moreno de quedarse en la habitación. Regresaron hasta donde el camino se había bicurfcado y siguieron desde ahí la pista. Cuando llegaron a la habitación era aparente que el joven de cabellos rubios no estaba.  
  
"Gracias, Honda." Dijo con una sonrisa el albino. "Ahora será mejor que regresemos no sea que Seto nos encuentre fuera de la habitación." Le dijo al rubio y se dispusieron a regresar. Envueltos como estaban en no ser descubiertos por Marik no se percataron de que alguien los observaba con detenimiento. Dicha persona era un mago alto de facciones finas y cabellos extrañamente lacios casi grises. Parte de los plateados mechones le caían sobre uno de sus ojos.  
  
"Fascinante." Susurró mientras el ojo mágico que poseía mostraba tres lobos de nieve moverse sigilosamente entre los demás magos. "Habrá que estar más atentos." Sonrió levemente y se propuso seguir a los "jóvenes" y la mascota. "Me pregunto quién habrá sido lo suficientemente irresponsable como para intentar transformar animales en humanos... y aún así lo suficientemente ingenioso como para que diera resultado." El hombre de impecable figura siguió con la vista al grupo y a través del lugar los siguió hasta que regresaron a la habitación de Seto Kaiba. Entrecerró los ojos con algo de molestia con el descubrimiento. "Supongo que una pequeña investigación no hará daño antes de tratar con el mayor de los Kaiba." Y dicho esto desapareció nuevamente entre los magos que rondaban el lugar.  
  
Aparentemente la noche había cubierto el cielo nocturno porque aunque no podían saberlo lo único que delataba el evento era la falta de aves y el creciente número de criaturas nocturnas que comenzaron a sobrevolar la plataforma suspendida. Mientras tanto Seto había comenzado a prepararse para los eventos que tomarían esa noche. Sobre sus ropas de gala llevaba una especie de túnica que le daba un aire diferente. Se asomó al cuarto de Jounouchi y volteó los ojos al notar que el rubio todavía no se decidía a comenzar.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con seriedad. El joven estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.  
  
"Estoy esperando que Ryou me ayude a prepararme."  
  
"¿Por qué tienes que esperar por él?"  
  
"Dijiste que esta noche era especial, no quiero hacerte pasar vergüenzas."  
  
"¿Quién te dijo que me avergonzabas?" Preguntó con curiosidad el moreno.  
  
"Nadie..."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué piensas que me avergüenzas?  
  
"Seto." El joven suspiró acongojado. "Tan sólo soy un lobo, apenas unos días atrás aprendí a vestirme como un humano. No sé cómo debo ir... o comportarme, nunca he estado en nada importante."  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude?" El rubio se sonrojó levemente, después de tantos días como un humano su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cosas que al principio le habían pasado desapercibidas, una de ellas era la mirada de Seto sobre su cuerpo. Asintió finalmente y Seto sonrió una de aquellas sonrisas que casi eran pero no. Buscó entre las cosas que había empacado para Jounouchi y cayó en cuenta de que no tenía nada que pudiera ser apropiado. Con todo el asunto de la transformación había olvidado prestar más atención a la ropa del joven. "Demonios." Susurró enojado. "Tendré que hablar con una de las asistentes de la Covención. No demoraré demasiado." Jounouchi asintió y el moreno salió de la habitación regresando unos minutos más tarde con ropa adecuada. Se la pasó al rubio quien se puso la camisa y los pantalones que se le habían indicado. Cuando salió a mostrarle la ropa al moreno este le indicó que se acercara y aprovechó para ponerle la túnica que era de color negra con detalles en plata. Jounouchi corrió a verse en el espejo de la habitación y sonrió ampliamente. En esas estaba cuando Seto se le acercó por la espalda y puso sus manos en sus caderas.  
  
"Te ves muy bien." Susurró en su oído haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda y le tiñera las mejillas levemente.  
  
"Seto..." Susurró el rubio con algo de temor y Seto arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
El rubio bajó la cabeza a donde tenía sus manos en sus caderas. "Quería decirte..."  
  
"¿Qué?" El silencio se estrechó más de lo usual entre ambos hasta que el joven se decidió a hablar.  
  
"No quiero regresar a las montañas." Susurró por lo bajo. "Quiero decir... no quiero que me transformes de vuelta."  
  
"Jounouchi..."  
  
"Sé que no es natural pero deseo seguir siendo humano, pero sólo si puedo quedarme contigo y con Ryou."  
  
"Eso... sería agradable." Murmuró nuevamente en su cuello y cedió al impulso de besarlo con suavidad. Jounouchi cerró los ojos, la sensación era muy diferente a cuando tendido en el suelo el humano lo había dominado. Era una demostración de afecto o al menos eso le pareció. Se permitió recostarse del pecho de Seto y las manos pasaron a recorrer la extensión bajo su vientre peligrosamente cerca de su sexo y tuvo que reprimir un violento escalofrío.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"¿Ummh?"  
  
"¿Cómo se demuestran afecto los humanos?"  
  
"¿Por qué quieres saber?"  
  
"Quiero demostrarte mi afecto." La brutal franqueza de aquella aseveración fue suficiente para que el moreno lo volteara y lo pegara contra su cuerpo en un abrazo sensual.  
  
"Los humanos se abrazan." Susurró mirándolo a los ojos. "Y se besan... a veces." Se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la boca. "También hacen otras cosas pero los abrazos y los besos son suficientes por ahora."  
  
"Se sienten bien los abrazos y los besos." Seto supo que pronto tendrían que salir de la habitación si no quería comenzar a demostrarle su afecto a Jounouchi de una forma más profunda por lo que suspiró el aroma del lobezno y se separó lentamente.  
  
"Será mejor que salgamos, Ryou debe estar listo y no quiero llegar tarde a la ceremonia de apertura." El rubio asintió y se dejó llevar de la mano con docilidad. En el exterior, como había dicho Kaiba los esperaba Ryou que llevaba puesta una túnica púrpura de diseños dorados.  
  
"¿Estamos listos?" Dijo emocionado el albino con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su ansiedad por salir y encontrar a cierto rubio de piel tostada. Seto asintió y lo tres junto con Honda salieron y se dirigieron al nivel más alto para llegar así a la plataforma suspendida en el aire.  
  
A la media hora de llegar comenzó al inauguración y el hombre de cabellos grises vestido con una túnica de un rojo carmesí le dio la bienvenida a todos los magos y tras un corto discurso dio por inaugurada la Convención y la magia que permitía la entrada al lugar secreto selló las puertas para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir hasta que todo hubiera terminado.  
  
En medio de la fiesta de apertura todos los magos y hechiceras compartían alegremente y fue allí donde Ryou desapareció misteriosamente. Seto no se preocupó demasiado, al fin que el joven no podía abandonar el lugar por lo que se concentró en Jounouchi y en contestar las preguntas que le lanzaba sin tregua. Era como si después del beso y el abrazo el rubio se hubiera acercado a él en mente y espíritu. A pesar de lo austero de su imagen no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le venía a los labios cada vez que aquellos ojos color ámbar dorado lo observaban con emoción. Quizás necesitaría una mascota después de todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Jounouchi estaba, para decir menos, demasiado emocionado por todo lo que contemplaban sus ojos. Seto le había explicado que muchas de las cosas que veía eran hechizos de ilusión, cosas para engañar la vista pero que no existían en realidad. Así fue como comprendió por qué sus sentidos le daban información contradictoria. No se había alejado demasiado del moreno y junto a él se encontraba Ryou con su túnica púrpura. Los ojos del albino habían encontrado el objeto de su interés desde que había comenzado la fiesta, Marik, que vestía una túnica con diseños algo diferentes a los suyos y a los de los hermanos Kaiba pero tenía un color muy parecido al suyo. Mokuba y Mai bailaban al compás de la música que llenaba el ambiente atrayendo la atención de Jounouchi quien nunca había visto semejante acto.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" Preguntó cuando tuvo suficiente valor para preguntarle a Kaiba.

"Bailan."

"¿Podemos intentarlo?"

"Yo no bailo..." Comenzó a decir pero al ver los enormes ojos del rubio titubeó. "...al menos no en público."

"Oh." Los ojos dorados continuaron paseándose sobre los presentes, tratando de asimilar las interacciones entre todos los que estaban a su alcance. Una mujer de elegante apariencia los observaba desde hacía rato y Jounouchi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Su túnica era blanca con detalles dorados y sus cabellos castaños le llegaban hasta la cintura. Cada vez que la miraba tenía la sensación de que lo llamaba y le invitaba a acercarse. Tenía una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos marrones melancólicos.

Una joven vestida con los emblemas característicos del personal de la Convención se acercó a Seto y luego de darle una sonrisa le comunicó que su presencia era requerida en el Salón de las Mariposas, lugar que fungía como sala principal del Mago Mayor quien era el mago cuya magia había creado aquel lugar de ensueños. Seto asintió y luego de pedirle a Jounouchi que lo esperara en la habitación si se cansaba siguió a la joven. Ryou vio entonces la oportunidad de ir en busca del objeto de su interés y con una sonrisa y un guiño se despidió de Jounouchi quien le hizo una señal afirmativa con las manos.

Apenas había pasado unos minutos cuando la mujer vestida de blanco se le acercó a Jounouchi.

"Buenas noches." Le dijo con una voz dulce y melodiosa que hizo que Jounouchi sonriera y correspondiera el saludo.

"Eh... buenas noches." Murmuró tímidamente.

"Es una fiesta agradable." El rubio asintió y la joven pareció recordar algo. "Disculpa, qué torpeza la mía, me llamo Serenity."

"Jounouchi."

"¿Es la primera vez que vienes a la Convención?" Jounouchi volvió a mover la cabeza, la presencia de la joven parecía quitarle las palabras y luego del infortunado encuentro con la tal Valentine no deseaba volver a meter las patas o avergonzar a Seto con sus ignorancias.

* * *

El Salón de las Mariposas era un lugar hermoso. Como indicaba su nombre, estaba lleno del hermoso insecto. Cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en el lugar, aglomeradas en la parte superior permitiendo que el resto del salón tuviera una vista limpia mientras que el techo parecía moverse con los colores del arcoiris. Definitivamente un lugar a la altura de la imaginación de Maximillion Pegasus.

El aludido sonrió al verlo llegar. Estaba sentado en un hermoso mueble de cristal y en sus manos sujetaba una copa. "Seto Kaiba. Señor Kaiba, es un placer tenerlo aquí en mi humilde hábitat." Le saludó el hombre haciéndole un suave gesto para que se acercara mientras se ponía en pie. "¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?" Le preguntó llenándole una copa con lo mismo que bebía.

Seto se acercó y tomó la copa que se le ofrecía. Pegasus no volvió a sentarse sino que comenzó a caminar y el joven le siguió. "¿Hermoso lugar, cierto? Podría verlas por horas. Pero esto no es de lo que quería hablarle, joven Kaiba."

"¿Entonces¿De qué podría querer hablar conmigo el mago más ingenioso de todos los tiempos." Comentó con una leve nota de sarcasmo el ojiazul.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Sonrió el hombre moviendo su dedo indice a modo de regaño. "No soy el mago más ingenioso... el segundo tal vez. El primero... aún no lo sabe."

Seto le dio una mirada intrigada cuando el hombre lo invitó a entrar a una de las habitaciones cuya puerta de cristal los reflejaba en sus ondulaciones y que pareció quebrarse en mil pedazos que flotaron como pequeños diamantes en el aire para permitirles pasar. Seto no pudo contener su curiosidad y miró atrás simplemente para ver cómo los pedazos se volvían a unir, derritiéndose y forjando nuevas ondulaciones antes de volverse sólida.

"¿Y quién es el mago más ingenioso¿Tan ingenioso que sobrepasa al mismisimo Maximillium Pegasus?" Preguntó satisfaciendo la curiosidad que parecía irsele de las manos. El hombre sonrió suavemente al girarse en su dirección.

"El más ingenioso... es aquel que ha hecho lo imposible... por segunda vez." Le secreteó el hombre. El suelo parecía líquido y mientras caminaban ondulaba suavemente aunque sólo era una ilusión. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el interior de aquella habitación pareciera infinito. Maximillium tronó suavemente los dedos y un enorme espejo, dos veces más alto que ambos, se irguió inocentemente en el centro de toda aquella vasta extensión. "Marik Ishtar." Murmuró Pegasus y en el espejo se reflejó la imagen del joven Ishtar, completamente de frente y estático. "Revélate."

El espejo pareció abrirse... del a misma forma en que se abren los pétalos superpuestos de una flor. En el centro la imagen de Ishtar seguía inmóvil pero en cada uno de aquellos pétalos se reflejaban objetos que a su vez se abrían en flores más pequeñas mostrando sus diferentes partes y usos... todos ellos objetos mágicos. "Increíble." Musito Seto acercándose completamente anonadado de que Pegasus fuera capaz de inventar algo tan útil.

"Gracias." Comentó como si fuera cosa de todos los días el hombre. "Así es como revisamos a los visitantes." Dijo moviéndose a un lado e invitando al joven a acercarse. Seto así lo hizo y comenzó a observar cada una de las facetas del joven reflejadas. "Es por eso que nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa al revisar a dos de nuestros invitados.

El hombre sonrió con lo que parecía ser apenas contenida ansiedad. "Jounouchi."

Fue entonces que Seto sintió su corazón detenerse y saltarse varios latidos. Especialmente cuando el hombre susurró aquel _revélate_.

Su mente gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que aquello no sucediera. Pero la imagen de Jounouhi reflejada en el espejo se abrió como una flor mostrando las facetas que conocía a la perfección. Un hermoso lobezno, puro como la nieve se reflejó en el centro y a su alrededor la imagen que conocía del joven rubio de ojos claros sonriéndole como si no existiera felicidad más grande que la suya.

"Fantástico." Murmuró Pegasus. "El mago que hizo esto... es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. ¿No lo cree así, joven Kaiba?"

Seto parecía no escuchar al hombre, tan sólo miraba el reflejo de Jounouchi. Los días que había pasado con él, especialmente estos últimos, casi había olvidado lo que era en realidad el joven, una criatura de la montaña.

Por una razón que aún se le escapaba se había ido haciendo a la idea de Jounouchi como humano, a pesar que durante todo ese tiempo había estado buscando una forma de revertir el hechizo.

"Fue un accidente." Susurró con dolor, no por tener que aceptar su propio error y descuido. Le dolió porque estaba en juego no sólo la vida de uno de sus pocos amigos tal y como la conocía... sino la vida de la persona que amaba... tal y como lo había conocido.

"Joven Kaiba." Lo llamó el hombre con genuina curiosidad al notar el rostro pálido pero Seto no le prestó atención sino que se acercó al espejo.

"Ryou Bakura." Llamó frente al espejo y de inmediato apareció la imagen de su amigo. "Revélate." El espejo _floreció_ y en el centro, de forma inequívoca, apareció la imagen de un prístino lobo blanco de ojos color chocolate. Lo admiró completamente petrificado hasta que le dolieron los ojos y entonces bajó la cabeza, ocultándose tras los espesos mechones de su frente.

Pegasus observó al joven frente suyo preguntándose cuál sería la siguiente reacción ante evidencia tan comprometedora. Una vez, él mismo, habría dado todo lo que tenía a su alcance por regresar en el tiempo y cambiar algunas de sus propias decisiones. Decisiones que lo habían llevado a ser más de lo que alguna vez había sido y a la misma vez, menos. El no haber sabido apreciar los detalles más sencillos de su relación con su joven esposa lo habían llevado a la soledad que ahora cubría de espejismos.

No permitiría que alguien más cometiera sus mismos errores. Por esa única razón haría todo lo posible porque el joven Kaiba entendiera... que algunas leyes no siempre aplicaban a algunos casos.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Kaiba?"

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" Preguntó con voz monótona y sin levantar la vista.

"Seguir tu corazón, por supuesto." Chasqueó los dedos y el espejo desapareció repentinamente. Seto se volteó levemente para mirarlo y Pegasus le dedicó la más amplia de sus sonrisas. "Porque hay casos donde él es abogado, fiscal, juez y carcelero de nuestras acciones."

* * *

Seto regresó a donde había dejado a Jounouchi y lo encontró hablando con la joven de cabellos castaños. "Jounouchi." El rubio se volteó de inmediato hacia la voz y suspiró casi aliviado de volver a verle. "Señorita..."

"Serenity." Ofreció la joven con una dulce sonrisa. Seto controló sus emociones al máximo y le dio una sonrisa a la joven.

"Señorita Serenity, me temo que voy a robarle a Jounouchi por el resto de la noche." Nuevamente la joven de ojos melancólicos sonrió y con un discreto beso en la mejilla se despidió del rubio. Apenas se hubo perdido entre los demás Seto tomó a Jonouchi del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo lejos del grupo, por pasillos y escaleras que, de no haber sido por sus instintos aún agudos Jounouchi, no hubiera podido recordar.

"¿Seto?" Preguntó completamente confundido por la actitud del mago. "¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó cuando finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para estar ocultos a la vista de todos. El moreno miró a su alrededor y encontró la entrada semi oculta de un pequeño balcón. Se adentró para descubrir que era uno de esos balcones que daban hacia la cascada de la entrada y que habían podido apreciar desde abajo como si fueran las paredes de un enorme salto de agua.

Un denso follaje ocultaba parcialmente las barandas y algunas flores daban su mágico olor. Seto se concentró y con un murmurado conjuro las hojas y las flores se entrelazaron cubriendo el balcón de ojos curiosos y la entrada al lugar pareció cerrarse también con la animada vegetación. "¿Qué haces?"

"Jounouchi... quiero..." Se detuvo sin decir más. ¿Cómo decirle que no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder durante la convención¿Cómo decirle a Jounouchi que no estaba seguro si saldría de aquel lugar como humano o como lobo, perdiendo con esa última opción la posibilidad de permanecer a su lado de la forma que deseaba¿Cómo decirle que iba a sacar todo lo que pudiera antes de tener que decidir? "...quiero demostrarte mi afecto."

Jounouchi parpadeó una vez y para sorpresa del moreno sonrió levemente antes de asentir su consentimiento. Así de sencillo, como si no existieran más complicaciones entre ambos. Las palabras eran tan cortas, pero para Jounouchi eran suficientes porque entendía lo que significaban a la perfección. Echó a un lado su cuello, relajándose en los brazos del moreno cuando éste lo acercó a su cuerpo y dejó escapar un tierno suspiro cuando los labios de Seto rozaron su yugular.

"¿Abrazos y besos?" Susurró contra el hombro de Seto.

Seto asintió para luego susurrarle roncamente. "Y algo más..." Dicho lo cual lo separó un poco y comenzó a soltar los broches de la capa de Jounouchi, abriéndola y echándola a un lado para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de etiqueta que tenía debajo. Los ojos azules miraban embelesados los dedos del mago, un brillo de anticipación y mucha curiosidad reflejándose en ellos.

"Dijiste que debía estar vestido siempre. Son reglas..."

"Sshhh... sólo estamos nosotros aquí. Demostrarse afecto tiene... otras reglas." Murmuró sin dejar de mirar la suave piel que se presentaba a sus ojos mientras le iba deslizando la camisa de los hombros hasta los codos para dejarla al descubierto. "Eres perfecto." Susurró antes de inclinarse completamente y atrapar uno de lo rosados pezones haciendo que Jounouchi abriera los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios se separaran en una expresión muda interrumpida apenas por esporádicos jadeos.

Mucho antes de sabelo sus manos se perdían en los suaves cabellos color chocolate de Seto, siguiendo instintos que de lupinos no tenían nada. "Seto..." Gimió y el moreno respondió atacando su otro pezón. Sus brazos se aferraron como pudieron a la ancha espalda sintiendo ganas de gritar pero con miedo de que el moreno terminara su... demostración. En su vientre y más al sur sintió despertar un deseo de cercanía, de algo que no podía determinar con certeza. "Seto." Gimió más fuertemente. El moreno entonces lo haló hacia las barandas y girándose para ponerlo contra ellas lo levantó repentinamente, sentándolo sobre ella pero sujetándolo con firmeza quedando así a la altura perfecta para continuar demostrando su afecto.

Separó las piernas del rubio y se metió entre ellas rozando con su propio vientre la entrepierna de Jounouchi quien se arqueó, enroscando de inmediato sus piernas en su cuerpo a la altura de su cintura, queriendo sentir nuevamente las adictivas sensaciones.

Para Jounouchi aquello era muy diferente a las lamidas juguetonas de Honda y las lamidas de cuerpo completo que le había prodigado su madre alguna vez para limpiarlo. Definitivamente aquello tenía otro matiz que él no conocía, por eso, cuando una de las manos de Seto se coló por dentro de su pantalón y acarició su sexo el shock fue tanto que todo su cuerpo se tensó con algo de pánico y emoción a la vez.

Fijó sus ojos en el moreno como preguntándole qué era aquello que acababa de sentir y respirando con dificultad. Los labios de Seto estaban entreabiertos mirándole con intensidad mientras sobre su sexo los dedos antes levemente fríos se iban calentando con su propio calor. La mano se movió nuevamente con lentitud, como esperando la misma reacción, lista para detenerse.

Jounouchi se tensó pero no de la misma forma. Esta vez la sorpresa había desaparecido del panorama y podía apreciar a la perfección lo que aquel toque provocaba en su cuerpo. El contacto visual se rompió cuando Seto volvió a atacar uno de sus pezones y el rubio se arqueó pero esta vez por el placer de ser tocado por primera vez.

Los jadeos fueron i>in cressendo /i> hasta que con un grito ahogado sintió que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo y que la vida se le iba en aquellos espasmos que en su grandeza lo aterrorizaban y lo excitaban a la misma vez. Se aferró fuertemente a los hombros de Seto hasta que su cuerpo pareció recuperar sus sentidos "¿Qué fue eso?" Jadeó cuando tuvo algo de aliento y Seto sonrió escondido en los rubios cabellos.

"Afecto... demasiado afecto." i>También conocido como amor /i>. Pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta aún cuando no estuviera seguro de que el lobezno entendiera o no el concepto. Pero si lo decía y luego perdía a Jounouchi sería mucho más dificil sobreponerse al dolor de tener que dejarle ir.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados, recuperando el aliento y la compostura hasta que el rubio emitió un corto gemido de molestia.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó Seto preocupado de haberlo forzado demasiado.

"Estoy mojado." Se quejó el lobezno y de repente Seto tuvo que reír.

"Yo también lo estoy. Vayamos a la habitación y cambiémonos." Comentó como si aquello no lo hubiera afectado cuando la realidad era que lo había estremecido hasta sus cimientos.

"Si vamos a la habitación no quiero volver a la fiesta. Quiero que me sigas demostrando afecto y quiero aprender a demostrártelo."

Seto forzó su rostro en el cuello de Jounouchi besándolo como un desquiciado antes de comenzar a arreglar las ropas del lobezno. "Excelente idea."

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 14

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Los personajes de Yugi-oh no me pertenecen.

* * *

N/A: Hace mucho que no escribía y esta historia data de hace varios años ya. Aún así, he tratado de mantener el tono de la misma pero estoy segura que un par de errores de continuidad deben haberse colado. Me perdonan por eso.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Naruki Sakurazuka, pobrecilla que anda esperando que yo termine este fic desde hace una eternidad, y a todas las otras chicas que me han escrito directamente a mi mail para pedírmelo también. (Qué bochorno ya no me acuerdo de cuántas me lo han pedido ya.)

* * *

Seto los dirigió entre la multitud en dirección a la habitación que le habían asignado asegurándose con una ilusión de que sus túnicas levemente humedecidas no serían notadas por el momento. Se sentía como un chico travieso escapando para tener su primera aventura y eso le revolvía el pecho de una forma agradable.

"Lo primero es lo primero. Nos cambiaremos de ropa." Y Jounouchi llevó sus dedos a los botones que Seto previamente había vuelto a cerrar pero el moreno lo detuvo. "No, así no. Con afecto." Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía y el rubio le dio una mirada curiosa pero ávida por aprender lo que fuera que Seto fuera a enseñarle.

Así que Seto volvió a quitar los broches de su capa y luego los botones de su camisa. La deslizó por los pálidos hombros para luego bajar a la correa de Jounouchi. Aquellos ojos color ámbar lo observaban con curiosidad pero se consolaba con saber que quizás, más pronto aún, lo mirarían de una forma diferente. "¿Quieres ayudarme?" Preguntó cuando los ojos del rubio se detuvieron en la capa que aún llevaba puesta. Jounouchi asintió pero se notaba algo inseguro por lo que Seto tomó sus manos y las dirigió a los broches de la capa.

Lo vio morderse un poco los labios mientras se concentraba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no adelantarse y besarlo en esos momentos, la acción era demasiado tierna como para ignorarla.

Finalmente la capa estuvo desabrochada y los botones de su camisa también de la misma forma en que los de Jounouchi. Contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos del rubio fueron a su correa para desabrocharla. Era obvio que el lobezno no entendía lo provocativo del acto y eso lo hacía estremecer más aún.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos también tuvo que detenerse a pensar. La inocencia que él pensaba tomar… ¿realmente se la merecía? La inocencia de quién… ¿De Jounouchi como humano? ¿De Jounouchi como lobezno?

¿Cuando todo terminara, si es que sus peores temores se volvían realidad y el rubio regresaba a su forma original, tendría la entereza para soportarlo? El amor que Jounouchi experimentara como humano no podría ser borrado aunque su cuerpo cambiara. La necesidad de ser amado sería un vacío que ningún otro lobo podría llenar y todo sería por su culpa. ¿Podría estar en paz sabiendo eso?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de las respuestas prometían felicidad. Supo que se había desconectado de todo cuando sintió la mirada del rubio en su rostro. "¿Seto?" Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados lo miraban llenos de inocencia y preocupación. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Yo…" Tomó las manos de Jounouchi de donde las tenía en el cierre de su pantalón deteniéndolo, mirándolas fijamente. En el extraño silencio casi podía escuchar su propio corazón y hasta escuchar el parpadeo confundido del rubio. Levantó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y hundió los dedos en los mechones del rubio para sentir lo suaves que eran, despejándole los ojos. Pensó que pronto necesitaría un recorte. "Jounouchi… ¿qué pasaría si no pudieras quedarte como humano? Me refiero a que… si por alguna razón tienes que volver a ser lobo y ya no puedes estar a mi lado como ahora."

"Pero ya te dije que quiero seguir siendo humano." Exclamó el rubio sin querer tomar en consideración el posible futuro que Seto le mostraba.

"Los humanos tenemos tantas reglas…" Esta vez fue Seto el que pareció quejarse de ellas y Jounouchi casi sonrió al escucharlo y ladeó la cabeza levemente. Sí, los humanos tenían muchas reglas, pero los humanos parecían tener muchos cambios de parecer. Los lobos siempre se habían regido por las mismas reglas y si alguno las rompía, simplemente dejaba de pertenecer a la jauría.

"Los lobos de nieve también tenemos reglas. No son tan complicadas… no es como si tuviéramos que reunirnos con todas las jaurías de las montañas para hacer un baile. Las mismas reglas para sobrevivir individualmente sirven para vivir en grupo. No cambian demasiado, ni siquiera cuando nos demostramos afecto." Pensó que eso tranquilizaría al humano pero Seto parecía aún preocupado por lo que esperó.

Seto volvió a acariciarle los cabellos mientras respiraba su aroma y cerraba los ojos al hacerlo. "¿Y qué haces cuando no sabes las reglas… cuando lo que sucede a tu alrededor no tiene sentido alguno?" Susurró al pegar su mejilla contra la sien del rubio.

"¿Como cuando me convertí en humano?" Jounouchi dejó escapar una risita. "Sigues tus instintos, pensé que los humanos también seguían sus instintos." Buscó los ojos del moreno.

"Mis instintos me dicen una cosa… pero mi razón me dice otra. No sé a cuál de las dos obedecer." Seto sacudió la cabeza levemente, con el ceño aún fruncido y sin querer verle a los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a Seto dudar y eso le causaba un sentimiento extraño. Tanto así que quiso animarlo y que fuera el mismo Seto al que él estaba acostumbrado.

"Nunca fui el lobezno más juicioso de la jauría. Pero estoy aquí y no me arrepiento." La mano de Seto se posó en la mejilla del rubio y la acarició levemente con el pulgar intentando descubrir en el rostro del lobezno lo que debía hacer, como si aquellos orbes dorados tuvieran la respuesta. "Me siento como si estuviera a punto de saltar encima de un conejo." Susurró el rubio con una sonrisa pícara y Seto levantó las cejas con algo de sorpresa. "Sí… No importa si al final logro atraparlo o no, pero puedes estar seguro que le saltaré encima con todo lo que tenga." Y Jounouchi sonrió levemente mostrando un blanco canino.

Antes que Seto pudiera decidir si seguir o no sus instintos o su razón el rubio decidió por él pegándose a su cuerpo, levantándose en la punta de sus pies y pasando una mano por su cuello. Si antes Jounouchi había actuado imitando a Ryou, ahora tenía una idea mucho más clara de lo que debía hacer y eso, unido a la forma en que abrazaba al moreno hizo que Seto olvidara todo lo que había estado pensando hasta ese momento y que le impedía decidirse para concentrarse en los suaves labios del rubio.

Un salto a ciegas, eso era lo que estaban haciendo y sabía que debía sentirse aterrorizado porque él siempre planeaba todo, siempre tenía una respuesta lógica a todo, siempre sabía la forma correcta de actuar antes de llegar el momento. Pero su corazón latía aprisa y no precisamente de terror. Gruñó suavemente, provocando al rubio con el sonido sin saberlo. El otro brazo del rubio se aferró a su cuello y repentinamente tuvo las piernas de Jounouchi aprisionando su cintura.

"¡Jou!" Intentó hablar pero la réplica murió en sus labios al sentir el movimiento de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo de forma insistente. Un nuevo gruñido y varios pasos en dirección a la cama fueron el último pensamiento lógico y racional de Seto antes de perder por completo el juicio.

* * *

En el momento en que había comenzado la fiesta Ryou decidió que lo mejor sería buscar la forma de aclarar lo que durante el viaje había estado sintiendo. Para eso tendría que buscar a la persona que lo causaba. Lentamente comenzó a buscarlo por el salón y no se sorprendió al notar que no estaba tan lejos suyo. El hombre lo había estado siguiendo desde que lo encontraran en aquel hotel donde habían ido a quedarse.

Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron el hombre sonrió en su dirección. Seguramente le había estado observando todo el tiempo. Bien, eso le facilitaría las cosas. Sin esperar y sin pensar en excusas caminó hasta el hombre y se detuvo frente suyo cruzando los brazos. "¿Disfrutando la fiesta?"

"Tal vez." Respondió el rubio de piel tostada con algo de sorpresa por haber sido abordado con tanta soltura.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" Preguntó el albino a lo que Marik no pudo menos que ampliar su sonrisa.

"Eso sería perfecto. Claro que puedes acompañarme." Le dijo haciéndose levemente a un lado para que Ryou se acomodara. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Preguntó señalando hacia donde se podían ver las jóvenes que atendían sirviendo bebidas en una hermosa barra de blanco mármol y hermoso cristal azul. El albino asintió y se dirigieron con paso lento hasta la mesa.

Allí les fue servido un néctar no muy dulce pero de extraña efervescencia. Marik se acomodó en una de las mesas cercanas y Ryou lo imitó. "¿Cómo te ha parecido hasta ahora?" Preguntó el rubio sorbiendo un poco y sin quitarle la vista de encima al joven.

"Es tal y como me había contado Seto." Le dijo imitándolo.

"Hablas mucho de él. ¿Son… amigos… más que amigos?" Marik quiso golpearse allí mismo y en ese preciso instante. Aquello había sido lo más tonto que podía habérsele ocurrido preguntar. "Lo siento, no tienes que contestar a eso." Pero Ryou dejó escapar una risita maliciosa.

"Somos buenos amigos, pero no exclusivos." Respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza y relajándose un poco en la silla. Marik al verlo echó a reír con un poco de nerviosismo. "Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Le debo mi vida."

"¿Cómo así?" Preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Un día me perdí en la nieve. No recuerdo mucho, pero lo próximo que supe era que Set me había llevado a su casa evitando así que me congelara. No tenía dinero, no tenía nada encima, así que también me dio una mano con eso." Le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entiendo." Musitó el rubio luego de un rato cuando fue obvio que el albino no quería explayarse en su explicación y sintiendo que la conversación se enfriaría si hurgaba en aquella dirección. Pero antes que pudiera tomar control de la conversación el albino se le adelantó con una pregunta que lo hizo sonreír nuevamente.

"¿Y tú, Marik, tienes amigos más que amigos?" Le preguntó con aparente naturalidad pero el corazón del rubio dio un pequeño vuelco. Su cuerpo se relajó y gravitó levemente hacia el albino mientras que su voz se tornaba levemente sugestiva.

"Tengo un par de conocidos, pero no tengo amigos. La verdad me gustaría poder decir que al menos tengo uno." Ryou bajó la cabeza levemente ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hacer amigos es fácil, conservarlos es lo difícil." El rubio asintió.

"Tienes mucha razón. Pero si la amistad vale la pena… se hace con gusto." Marik sintió que si su corazón latía más aprisa seguramente se saldría de su pecho. Era una sensación exhilarante, pero cuando el albino giró su cabeza levemente y pudo ver su sonrisa tuvo que plantar firmes los pies. El calor que recorría su cuerpo amenazaba con derretirlo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Musitó el albino y Marik quedó como hipnotizado. Aquella sonrisa parecía invitarlo a cosas que estaba seguro eran imposibles. Carraspeó levemente antes de poder responder.

"¿Podríamos… ser amigos? Quiero decir… me gustaría que lo fuéramos… amigos… más que amigos…" Sintió que balbuceaba tonterías y con un repentino resoplido intentó cerrar la boca. Se sintió como un estúpido, un completo estúpido y ya estaba a punto de disculparse nuevamente cuando Ryou lo interrumpió.

"Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos más que amigos." Le respondió y Marik le miró repentinamente a los ojos sorprendido. Esperó la risa, la señal de que aquello era una broma pero el albino le devolvía la mirada con seriedad. Hizo un ademán con la mano sin creérselo aún.

"¿Más que amigos?" El albino le dio esta vez una sonrisa que mostraba un blanco canino.

"Más que amigos." Le confirmó y Marik, aún sorprendido, se quedó con la boca abierta. El peliblanco parecía esperar alguna respuesta pero Marik no se había esperado aquello y por el momento su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de reaccionar.

Ryou le dio una mirada crítica, tal vez había sido demasiado directo. Con serenidad puso el vaso sobre la barra y luego le quitó el suyo a Marik. "Vamos." Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo un poco. Marik pareció despertar y comenzó a seguirlo sin preguntar. En apenas minutos llegaron a la habitación de Ryou y este lo invitó a pasar.

Marik no quería esperar pero su cuerpo continuaba dudando sin razón aparente. ¿Y si el albino sólo se burlaba de él? Hasta las mirada más tierna podía esconder una tremenda crueldad, lo sabía por experiencia propia. Pero entonces Ryou lo tomó de la camisa y lo haló al interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

"¿Mh, a dónde habrán podido ir?" Se preguntó Mokuba en voz alta. A su lado el lobo de nieve bostezó levemente pero continuó echado a sus pies. "¿Te aburres?" Honda azotó la cola un par de veces contra el suelo pero no se movió. Jounouchi le había pedido que se comportara durante la convención y él se lo había prometido. "Yo también." Musitó el joven y ambos suspiraron acongojados.

Justo en ese momento a Honda le llegó el olor indiscutible de comida y su hocico comenzó a olfatear con interés. "¿Tienes hambre?" Esta vez Honda se levantó animado y Mokuba hizo lo mismo para dirigirse a la mesa donde tenían varias fuentes llenas de exquisitos manjares. Se sirvió dos platos sin mucha vergüenza mientras Honda gimoteaba levemente alrededor suyo. Pronto estuvieron de regreso en la mesa y el joven puso un plato en el suelo para el lobo y minutos más tarde Honda se relamía el hocico mientras Mokuba adoptaba una postura más relajada en su asiento.

Un leve gruñido, apenas nada lo alertó de que el lobo acababa de encontrar alguien que no era de su agrado. Su mano bajó de inmediato al cuello del animal y lo palmeó suavemente. "Tranquilo, chico." Buscó a su alrededor a ver quién había causado que el lobo se tensara y notó que era el mismísimo Pegasus, anfitrión del evento, quien se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba. "Tranquilo." Susurró de nuevo y acarició el pecho del lobo. Sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer si el animal se decidía por atacar al hombre pero tal vez le haría caso si había algún contacto entre ambos.

"Joven Kaiba." Le saludó el hombre al llegar. Mokuba sonrió y estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía. "Veo que tiene una mascota muy singular." El joven se llevó una mano a la nuca.

"Ah, podría decirse."

"Interesante. ¿Me permite acercarme?"

"La verdad, no creo que sea seguro, señor Crawford."

"Pegasus, no me gusta mucho mi apellido." Le respondió el hombre. "¿Y por qué no es seguro acercarse?"

"Es que hace muy poco que lo tengo y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría si alguien se le acercara mucho."

"Mh, entonces tal vez necesita ponerle un collar y una cadena. No sería agradable si uno de los invitados se acerca por equivocación y ocurre algún inconveniente." Mokuba sonrió nervioso y miró al lobo.

"Una cadena… claro… qué tonto, la olvidé en mi habitación."

*_¡Una cadena! ¿Cómo se atreve?_*

"No se preocupe, joven Kaiba. Comprendo que este tipo de mascotas no está acostumbrada a la esclavitud pero tengo una solución, quizás le interese." Dijo al tiempo que sacaba un collar y lo ponía sobre la mesa. "Este collar, una vez se lo ponga a su lobo de nieve, le impedirá alejarse sin su permiso. Además, tiene un pequeño hechizo que le será de mucha ayuda." Dijo bajando un poco la voz como si fuera un secreto. "¿Por qué no se lo pone?"

Mokuba observó el collar y luego al lobo quien le devolvió una mirada incomprensible antes de volver a su observación del recién llegado que no le daba ninguna confianza. "Claro." Musitó tomando el collar de encima de la mesa. Se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas al lado del lobo y le acarició brevemente el pelaje. "Sé que me vas a odiar por esto." Susurró. "Pero es mejor hacerle caso al señor Pegasus, no sea que te prohíban estar aquí." Dicho lo cual le abrochó el collar de forma que le quedara cómodo pero sin estar demasiado suelto. "Listo. Espero que Jounouchi no se enoje conmigo por esto."

*_¿Jounouchi? Ese lobezno malcriado no se daría cuenta de que tengo un collar aunque lo mordiera. Seguramente a estas alturas anda retozando con Seto en su habitación y por eso es que no lo hemos encontrado._* Mokuba enrojeció con violencia.

"Puedo entenderlo." Exclamó y el hombre a su lado sonrió.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
